


Violencia

by GryffindorNight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hux está ebrio, La Fuerza es otro personaje, M/M, Meditación ira y Kylo, Sexo, descripción de tortura y violencia explícita en general, nadie está de buen genio, ni yo, pre tfa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorNight/pseuds/GryffindorNight
Summary: Bajo la influencia de la rabia se sobrevive.





	1. La Fuerza I

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Esta historia la empecé a escribir hace dos años, pero a causa de que no confío en mi puntualidad y porque quería terminarla en inglés también antes de publicar, me he demorado mucho en hacerla pública.
> 
> No estoy seguro de que vaya a tener un patrón regular de publicación, pero ya casi termino de traducir y con eso también casi termino de editar por completo. 
> 
> Nos vemos a la vuelta,   
> Yo-ho.

**VIOLENCIA**

  

“Estado, en la medida (…) que mantiene exitosamente una demanda sobre el monopolio del uso legítimo de la violencia en la ejecución de su orden”

Max Weber.

 

**La Fuerza I.**

 

“El que comprenda el principio vibratorio ha alcanzado el centro del poder”

El Kybalion.

 

Kylo Ren es consciencia, consciente _._ Él es con la cadencia del todo - el átomo rotando como la Galaxia-, con el movimiento de contritas rocas en las profundidades abismales en los planetas oscuros, fríos, enormes y tenebrosos; está con el crepitar hirviente y sonoro de los soles jóvenes que permiten la vida crecer. Hay transito, hay mutación, cambio, revolución, caos, orden, ella es la conexión. La existencia es un impacto, un hecho que sigue sucediendo, es sucio e inconcebible, por eso lo pega y lo separa todo de un golpe, es la Fuerza.

Ella se puede navegar como el mar, porque ella es el movimiento que permite todos los demás, ella es conciencia bruta y absoluta de la perpetua oscuridad, ella es ira y sabor metálico en la boca, es la extensión inconcebible e incomprensible de la vida, que es a su vez un círculo que retorna a la oscuridad de la muerte. La Fuerza es una acción en sí misma, conectarse con ella es abrazar en completa perplejidad la vasta y abrumadora realidad de ser. Es desprenderse de la individualidad que es espejismo y liberarse ante la furia: es montar y ser la bestia.

Lo sólido y lo maleable dejan de ser distintos, el espacio se curva, se tuerce, todo está ahí para ser alcanzado porque Ella es todo y sólo hay que fluir en calma para ser capaz de dimensionarlo, sentirlo, surcarlo.

RX-3471 respira y avanza por el pasillo, sus pasos son como el peso ronco y blanco de cumbres nevadas, sus emociones son planas y su temor es dulce, su flujo avanza hasta la oficina cuadrada donde Phasma ha revisado con precisión la puntualidad y el orden de sus tropas tantas veces, que la Fuerza se enreda en su sitio, gira concéntricamente hasta que se hunde en el suelo, el techo, la tubería, el agua, la mierda olorosa que viaja debajo del hangar principal, donde el frío del espacio se concentra como dolor en las articulaciones, donde hay eco como en las cuevas vacías que permeadas por la Fuerza son habitadas por criaturas blancas, negras y sometidas.

Los stormtroopers forman sus graciosas filas estáticas de protocolo frente a las naves estacionadas, son como cordilleras temporales, inertes y heladas, las turbinas de una nave que aterriza hierven como las llamas del centro de un viejo planeta y el fuego es una invitación a la destrucción y el orden.

La Fuerza se encrespa con las emociones excitables de las tropas, muta con las paredes y los circuitos, se extiende y comprime, late como el pecho frágil del oficial Wright, que en su voz color marrón -como la tierra firme- y gris -como las heladas rocas- anuncia a través de los parlantes la llegada: sonido que transita como una ola y que llega susurrado como los vientos gélidos glaciares a toda la extensión de la nave, rebotando contra las esquinas afiladas de los corredores, trepándose en busca de algo y al final deteniendo a RX-3471, que en su encargo de hacer patrulla por las habitaciones de comando de la nave se tensa por un momento, es evidente, percibible, saboreable.

Hay una perturbación en la Fuerza.

Kylo abre los ojos, mueve los dedos de las manos, _así que ya está aquí_ , piensa y se pone de pie, repentina molestia lo embarga mientras abandona su habitación y RX-3471 suda frío apenas lo ve, metros de distancia, Kylo Ren oye el flujo de su sangre bajo el traje que lleva puesto y en el miedo que relampaguea en el aire presiente que su Maestro debe estar por citarlo en cualquier momento, los caminos de la Fuerza son incontables pero Kylo no se adentra en el frío de sus visiones, siente que puede aturdir su juicio.

Hay un General en su nave, además.

 

 

 

Su Maestro, por supuesto, tiene una razón para que Hux y él deban compartir el comando de la Finalizer. “Hará falta hallar un planeta adecuado, Kylo Ren”, le dice Snoke y la Fuerza se perturba, se tensa, Ren siente frío de nuevo.

 

 

 

Kylo puede sentir la corriente caliente de sangre que recorre las arterias del General Hux, en la Fuerza lo encuentra como si ardiera, feroz, inquieto, molesto. Llevan una hora a bordo de la misma nave, Hux le ha dirigido una sola mirada fría y un saludo de protocolo, ahora mismo, mientras experimentan _problemas_ para saltar al hiperespacio Hux lo ignora _._ Kylo respira tres veces, profundamente: “¿Cuál es el problema?”, en el puente el ambiente se enturbia, el oficial Henderson responde haciendo un gesto de claro espanto: “El décimo motor está sobrecalentado, señor, los técnicos se están enc-

La ira lo inunda como un huracán, Kylo _siente_ los once motores en línea, sobrecalentados por una malfunción en una de las bombas del silo refrigerante, le bulle la sangre y el tormento lo supera, Henderson dejó de hablar cuando encendió el sable y _-_ “¡Señor, lo hemos intentado desde hace dos turnos, como usted lo ord-

Henderson gime despavorido mientras Kylo descarga su impotencia contra la pantalla que muestra las gráficas de temperatura de los motores, la furia le nubla los sentidos, caen al suelo del puente tres trozos metálicos aún enrojecidos en dónde Kylo pasó el sable. Si grita que _claramente_ no lo han intentado lo suficiente y que desde su habitación puede oler el cable roto del silo de refrigeración, bueno, es porque se lo han buscado.

Hux se aclara la garganta, Kylo siente como se sacude un poco dentro del abrigo, con la cara arrugada ordena con tres frases y un gesto de muñeca que suspendan la energía, reinicien y revisen la séptima bomba del silo, apunta con los ojos a la nueva pantalla que indica la malfunción y con una expresión que sólo puede ser honesto asco lo voltea a mirar, Kylo siente ira eléctrica y fácil a su alrededor, “Hm”, reprocha sin abrir la boca, frunce más la cara, “Así que a esto se refería el Líder Supremo cuando me pidió que reportara sobre usted diariamente”.

Kylo no puede matarlo, así que resuelve no lidiar con él.

Lo ignora, o lo intenta porque la Fuerza no para de fluir y él no deja de notarlo. Se resiste a permitir que la idea de Hux perturbe sus pensamientos, se propone terminar la tarea encomendada por su Maestro. Cuando la nave golpea el hiperespacio Kylo Ren medita en la penumbra, destrucción y poder a su alcance, a su favor. Su Maestro le ha recomendado desde siempre que use su sensibilidad para utilizar el lado oscuro de la Fuerza con más control y no para permitir que la oscuridad en ella lo use a él, por irresistible que sea.

Kylo toma aire, a bordo del Finalizer hay ocho mil doscientos veinticuatro stormtroopers, Ren divaga en cada uno y todos son distintos en la Fuerza, como copos de nieve, infinitos y variados dentro de su irremediable patrón de caer, y caer, y caer.

Durante treinta y cuatro días trasciende los casi tres kilómetros que mide la nave y se adentra en la inmensidad del espacio en busca del lugar que su Maestro le indicó que buscara, hay días mejores que otros pero todos tienen en común un vacío negro en donde se siente flotar sin rumbo, en donde casi podría estirar los dedos si los sintiera cuando está allá afuera donde la Fuerza es lo único que conecta los diminutos puntos de materia; casi puede tocar el lugar que está buscando.

El día treinta y cinco también siente frío, su Maestro lo llama.

 

 

 

Al otro lado de la pared está Hux, el Líder Supremo le sugirió buscar en el ritmo de la Fuerza que lo rodea a él la respuesta que están buscando y no en la infinidad del universo fuera de la nave. Kylo lleva también ocho días más que Hux a bordo, lo cual había sido suficiente para familiarizarse con el ritmo de la Fuerza entre las paredes metálicas y las estanterías vacías del cuarto siguiente. Todo está cambiando, Hux tiene libros, uniformes, sudor, presencia, ira. También tiene unos planos y un proyecto escrito sobre el arma que planea construir, Kylo lo evitó todo lo que pudo porque lo odia, pero su Maestro le ha explicado que en la Fuerza está la respuesta, es sólo que él no ha mirado en el lugar correcto.

Revisa los planos que Hux entregó a todos los altos mandos de La Primera Orden, los revisa tres veces en todos los sentidos y empieza a sentir algo parecido a lo que se siente después de comer muchas veces seguidas lo mismo. En la Fuerza lo había visto de manera similar apenas se reunió con Hux y su Maestro, le enerva tener que reconocer para sí mismo lo remotamente bien explicado y desarrollado que está el proyecto; es un tipo de fortaleza que Kylo no añora, pero en medio de su molestia admite que es poderosa.

Kylo medita por un momento lo que implica la creación de un artefacto capaz de destruir sistemas solares y decide que es un acto de crueldad que puede ser justificado, conlleva poder, miedo, pasión, determinación; el uso de la razón, supone, es de manera recatada y elegante un artilugio de la propia Fuerza, si bien no siempre lleva a la conexión o la comprensión de la misma. Se acomoda la túnica que le cubre la cabeza y estando seguro de que la temperatura está regulada se pregunta a qué se deberá el frío que sigue sintiendo.

 

 

 

Hux tiene muchas cosas y cada una está en su sitio, sigue una rutina auto establecida que completa con diligencia, se mantiene sereno, desinteresado, seco; las palabras que más digita en sus reportes son hecho, orden y control; ha embolado sus botas negras todos los ciclos a la misma hora, hay un rastro en la Fuerza que Kylo podría seguir como un camino hasta el otro lado de la Galaxia y es rojo, está enredado en el fondo de las cerdas de un cepillo para el cabello que guarda en el tercer cajón, junto a la loción, la crema dental, el desodorante, la máquina de afeitar, una pequeña navaja droide, dos litros de whisky, una cajetilla de cigarrillos y una pistola bláster.

Luego de que han pasado más de tres horas después de su turno, a veces, aún está despierto, a veces ejercita hasta que respira sin ritmo y el suelo de su habitación se moja con sudor, a veces lee uno de los cuarenta y ocho libros impresos que trajo consigo, a veces abre el quinto cajón y repasa los planos de su arma interminablemente, en el papel y en los hologramas.

Kylo está cortando la nada, el Finalizer órbita Anoth, técnicos pululan como abejas entre las tres naves que en congelado y monstruoso ritmo llenan la Fuerza con su retumbar metálico, están haciendo una revisión al sistema de enfriado de los motores, si Kylo exhala lo suficientemente despacio puede sentir en la lengua las palabras toscas de cada mecánico. Hux ya se ha bebido tres vasos de whisky y de repente emite algo pesado, no lo desconcentra pero le intriga, se siente como aire espeso en el ducto de ventilación, rodando por las paredes mientras Hux se pone de pie, guarda la botella en su sitio, apaga la luz de la habitación y sin titubear arranca un pañuelo de papel de una caja vinotinto que tiene sobre la mesa; Kylo es el monstruo bajo la cama, se encuentra con que tiene tanto frío que se quiebra con cada paso que Hux da, con el peso muerto de su cuerpo en la cama, con la mano que se mete debajo de la ropa interior.

Kylo abre los ojos, un poco perturbado, un poco molesto por no haberlo visto venir y haberlo presenciado, tiene más frío de lo que había sentido antes; un sabor amargo en la boca.

No puede volver a meditar hasta que siente en la Fuerza el rumor lento de la respiración dormida de Hux, se siente desconcentrado, inquieto. Le toma casi quince minutos volver a ser nada, volver a ser todo, tres kilómetros de nave, dieciocho kilómetros de técnicos, risas en el puente de la Finalizer Resurgent cuando Wright cabecea quedándose dormido, un quejido en la sala de máquinas porque un stormtrooper tocó una de las válvulas que hierven, el pecho de Hux inflándose, rojo y negro, espacio, tiempo.

 

 

 

Kylo despierta con frío y Hux despierta sabiendo que es observado, lo percibe; y no es como si Kylo lo estuviera _observando_ en el sentido regular, está escudriñando a su alrededor en busca de algún rastro en la Fuerza que le dé pistas, que le explique lo que su Maestro ha sentido.

Ha meditado por horas, durmió apenas un par. Hay dos milímetros de hierro puro en la esquina izquierda de la habitación, en donde Hux a veces deja caer la punta de las cobijas cuando duerme y se gira a la derecha. En la Fuerza ese es el metal más particular que Kylo ha encontrado nunca, en su solidez puede sentir aún el latir hirviente del sol que una vez gestó su dureza cerca de su núcleo, puede sentir las llamas arder y la luz viajar; Hux se mete a la ducha con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia los lados de vez en cuando como si esperara encontrar a alguien.

Kylo está acariciando con helada tranquilidad los tres mil turbolásers de la nave, la incomodidad de Hux le enerva un poco, Hux no sabe de incomodidad.

Tal vez debería, porque han pasado varios ciclos desde la conversación con su Maestro. Kylo está empezando a contemplar que la solución está en la mente del General y no a su alrededor, y que sería más fácil y más rápido dar una mirada profunda, tal vez revolver un poco las cosas que causan disgusto y salir. Su Maestro también le dijo que no asesinara a Hux o hiciera nada que le causara demasiada molestia, “Es útil”, le dijo él, la Fuerza oscura y enorme en sus palabras; “Por ahora”, dijo Kylo Ren, su Maestro no se opuso.

Kylo supone que, como pasa con la mayoría de criaturas no sensibles a la Fuerza, la forma menos molesta de acceder a su mente será observando sus sueños.

 

 

 

Brendol Hux tiene el cabello rojo, es un hombre riguroso, lineal, ojos azules; lo mira con cariño, es una extraña mueca para su cara y su hijo no la ha visto suficientes veces, “Vader es mucho más fuerte que cualquier Jedi que jamás haya conocido”, dice mientras come un fruto que Kylo nunca había visto, “La única persona que nunca se intimidó frente a él fue tu madre, hijo, los que creen en la Fuerza poseen un aura que es como una humareda”, las palabras se derriten en su boca, como si las estuviera masticando con las fruta. Kylo intenta ver los detalles, todo lo que encuentra: hay un gurrcat ronroneando bajo las piernas de Brendol y comida en el techo, luego hay niños corriendo atravesando las paredes y la voz adolorida de un wookie.

Brendol se ríe, su hijo tiene el cabello despeinado, los ojos muy abiertos, es un niño apenas, “¿Entonces vas a matarlos a todos?”, pregunta el padre, y Kylo se tensa, porque la voz del wookie está diciendo lo mismo, los niños trotan preguntando lo mismo; el hijo, Hux, lo voltea a mirar.

Hux se despierta, Kylo siente dolor de cabeza, le arde la cara como si la tuviera cortada por la mitad, “Salga de mi cabeza, Ren”, dice Hux en voz alta, absolutamente iracundo, rojo. Kylo lo oye como retumbando dentro de su cráneo, ahí donde lo ha tenido desde que se obligó a tenerlo presente, como un grito, como un insulto. Lo deja ser, se aparta, tiene frío, está cansado, la Fuerza se revuelve como un vendaval sin rumbo dentro de su pecho, se recuesta en su cama. Las habitaciones de comando son a prueba de sonido pero puede oír la respiración de las ochenta y dos mil formas de vida de la nave, está un poco abrumado de repente.

 

 

 

Kylo medita sin pausa y cuando vuelve tiene el estómago vacío y  se siente omnipresente sin saber cuánto tiempo ha estado ausente. Los golpes y gruñidos de los stormtroopers que entrenan casi a un kilómetro y medio de él le son tan cercanos que podría seguir sus movimientos espontáneos con los ojos cerrados, de la mano de la Fuerza. Pero sigue sin saber qué planeta será el adecuado.

Hux está buscando el planeta también, ha pasado varias noches sumergido en las bases de datos, navegando en un mar azulejo de hologramas en su habitación, preguntándole al sistema si este u otro planeta tienen un núcleo estable, preguntándole si tal o aquel sol produce qué tanta radiación electromagnética. Kylo se ha trepado por los hilos finamente tejidos de su gabán y sobre la caída del hombro lo ha visto despejar ecuación tras ecuación.

Kylo se desespera con facilidad, deambula en la Fuerza, en la nave, dentro de su máscara, de lado a lado en el puente y la respuesta se le escurre entre los dedos, es una palabra en la punta de la lengua.

Cuando McBrian le informa sin mirarlo directamente que la Resistencia logró derribar una nave cerca del sistema solar de Naboo la rabia se le encarama sobre los hombros, le pone el cuello tieso, la vista negra, la boca amarga. Destruye todo a su paso: puerta, droide, computadores. Descarga tanta rabia que McBrian llora temblando sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando desactiva el sable chispas y alarmas lo invaden, descubre que está temblando de frío. Hux está parado detrás de él, no voltea a verlo, su pulso en la Fuerza lo conoce de memoria.

“Tendremos que desviar la ruta de búsqueda”, dice sin inflexión, Kylo respira y la máscara lo hace sonar como una bestia a punto de atacar, “No vamos a desviar la ruta, estoy cerca de encontrarlo”. Hux lo observa con condescendencia, es la única persona que se atreve a hacerlo hace años, lo hace retorcerse de furia, quiere apretar el puño y verlo desplomarse, “Ayer, cuando la calefacción bajó para economizar energía, usted bajó a la sección de máquinas y en una pataleta destruyó cuatro estabilizadores, tenemos que comprar los repuestos antes de que malogren otros sistemas de la nave”.

Luego de hablar con cara plana, Hux gira sobre sus talones y camina hacia el puente. Si Kylo estira el sable y las tres puntas gruñen y se quejan cuando terminan de destruir lo que ya era inservible, Hux lo ignora. Y eso que Kylo siente en el flujo de la Fuerza su desmesurada molestia.

Kylo deja de tener paciencia.

Lo acecha sin disimulo, el resto del día lo pasa encerrado en su habitación y debajo de las pisadas de Hux, en el aire detrás de sus orejas, entre los pliegues planchados al vapor de su uniforme.

Hux está caminando fuera del puente cuando su turno ha terminado, la nave viaja en el hiperespacio y él frunce el ceño, se detiene cuando está solo (a excepción de Kylo que es con las paredes, con el botón rojo de los comunicadores, con el aire sobre la cabeza de Hux). “Deténgase”, dice Hux y Kylo, que es una larga pesada presencia, flota a su alrededor, casi ahí, en medio del completamente frío e iluminado pasillo.

Kylo decide no detenerse.

“¿Por qué persiste con esto?”, pregunta Hux, suena entre curioso y molesto, levanta las manos y las flexiona en medio del aire enrarecido, _porque aún no he encontrado lo que busco_ , Hux cierra los ojos por un momento, evidentemente incómodo, “Entonces no es la forma correcta de buscarlo”, afirma en voz alta de nuevo, Kylo puede saborear lo que está pensando de todas formas. Le responde sin mover los labios, sentado en la cama, _lo he intentado todo_. En su mente Hux también parece escéptico, se ríe y comienza a caminar de nuevo, “No ha probado dejar de ser un imbécil”.

Kylo abre los ojos, hoy ha pensado cinco veces en matarlo, tiene frío.

 

 

 

Un par de horas después, luego de entrenar y de reportarse brevemente con su Maestro, decide que puede adelantar un método de observación que sea menos notorio, menos turbio en el aire, menos negro cuando se cierran los ojos. A Hux se le erizan los vellos de la nuca cuando lo siente en la habitación, hace días que empezó a tener esa reacción, pero no dice nada, sigue llenando reportes (porque a eso se dedica cada cuatro días antes de dormir, a leer y comentar todos los informes de comportamiento que Phasma redacta).

_¿Cómo debe ser el planeta para que la base funcione?,_ pregunta Kylo, sabe que dentro de la cabeza de Hux causa presión, algo extraño en la frente, “Hm”, Hux para de escribir, no parece sorprendido, se masajea las sienes y Kylo presiente que podría romperle la cabeza desde adentro, “Frío, debe ser frío”, dice Hux en voz alta, aunque en sus recuerdos afloran sugerencias de tamaño, temperatura ideal del núcleo, naturaleza de las estaciones climáticas, cercanía a otros planetas; no todo estaba escrito en los planos que Kylo leyó, “No tiene que ser un planeta enorme, una luna mediana bastaría”, dice, _no hace falta que hable en voz alta, Hux_ , y él sacude un poco la cabeza, “No hace falta que se meta en mi cabeza, Ren, podría venir y hablar, estamos a menos de diez metros de distancia”.

Kylo sale de su mente, exasperado.

Pero está bien, resuelve, porque ahora sabe por qué siente frío. Su Maestro tenía razón, todo tenía que ver con Hux.

Si se deja llevar por el viento helado que está en todas partes, si sigue el rastro blanco que dejan los stormtroopers con sus armaduras lisas; todo lo lleva al mismo lugar, y es un lugar que nunca ha visto en su vida. Puede contar cinco cumbres, doce cumbres, veintitrés cumbres, ochenta cumbres nevadas en el mismo continente; siente que corre por las llanuras blancas y frías que parece que no terminan; cuando es un árbol de los miles que hay en esos bosques oye el eco de su espada y sin saber de dónde viene, siente un dolor que lo consume.

Hux pregunta en dónde están y Henderson le contesta presto que atraviesan el sistema solar de Ilum, Kylo no puede evitar recordar que allí solían viajar los Jedi para conseguir los cristales que dan vida a sus sables de luz, siente que se expande y que atraviesa las estrellas, oye voces y rimas, siente el rumor en la Fuerza de miles de jedis que otrora atravesaron la misma ruta que recorre. Y entonces ve la construcción gigante, el cañón del tamaño de decenas de naves, el rayo rojo que se fragmenta y la muerte, oh, la siente fría y dulce debajo de la piel que se eriza, se siente seducido. Se pregunta si allá donde hace frío también hay cristales de kyber.

Deben ser los ojos de Hux, fríos y azules, fijos en las estrellas distorsionadas, los que lo llevan hasta allá. Kylo puede verlos reflejar la luz roja que acaba con los mundos.

Kylo casi salta cuando la negrura lo devuelve a su cuerpo; _ahí está después de todo_ piensa. Sale corriendo de su habitación como una avalancha.

 

 

 

“Detengan la nave”, ordena cuando entra al puente acelerado, se detiene junto a los técnicos que controlan la velocidad, Hux lo voltea a mirar, “No detengan la nave”, dice. “Detengan la nave, _¡ahora!_ ”, Hux sacude la cabeza, lo mira con infinita molestia, “Estamos a cuatro parcels de nuestro destino, Ren, no vamos a deten-

Kylo ruge, la Fuerza está con él, destruye cuatro computadoras que tiene a su derecha, la nave da una sacudida, “Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto”, dice Hux para sí mismo, sujetándose de lo primero que encuentra, más enojado que asustado. Kylo salta fuera del hiperespacio con una nave de tres kilómetros bajo sus pies, piensa por un momento que esa frase la dijo su padre muchas veces.

Hace tiempo no sucedía esto, Kylo no añora a Han Solo, aunque recuerda sus brazos sosteniéndolo cuando era un niño y un bienestar que le acribilla el pecho, duele tanto que no tiene que sujetarse de nada, la Fuerza lo amarra al suelo de la nave, lo envuelve, petrificado, en agonía, temblando.

“No podemos saltar al hiperespacio”, es lo que oye al volver en sí, en la Fuerza Hux es todo lo desagradable, Kylo huele el odio y aterriza en su cuerpo de nuevo, las lágrimas se le secan en los ojos gracias a lo ofendido que se siente, “Un mapa”, dice sin dirigirse a Hux y él bufa en frente suyo apuntando con un dedo a una alarma roja, Kylo cree que nunca lo había oído gritar, no así, lleno de rabia, todo rojo y azul, frío y negro, diciendo que el control del motor no responde.

Tiene ganas de reírse, pero activa su sable en lugar de eso y la técnica que está a su izquierda se ve roja y atormentada, “Necesito un mapa”, dice de nuevo. Ella  oprime un par de botones, no lo mira, huele a terror, a frutos rojos y a McBrian. El mapa es azul como los ojos de Hux y está casi vacío, Kylo siente en el espacio los planetas y las formas de vida primitivas que la tecnología no detecta, apunta el lugar exacto con un dedo y se siente liberado, “Aquí está”, dice.

“¿Qué?”, pregunta Hux, pero ambos saben la respuesta, “El planeta,”, Kylo dice de todas formas, para pesarlo sobre su lengua, es un triunfo, “el frío, la nieve, la destrucción, aquí está”. Hux se queda muy quieto, mira el dedo de Ren como si lo estuvieran tomando del pelo, “Ahí no hay nada”, dice, Kylo lo observa con fría determinación, “Compruébelo”.

En el mapa no se ve pero Ren oye los ventarrones y el eco, le arden las mejillas porque el frío corta como una daga.

 

 


	2. La Fuerza II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durante el tiempo que escribí esto escuché muchas veces All Them Witches, les recomiendo mucho [esta canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09RbGsUkRIc) y todo el álbum. [ Este álbum también](https://youtu.be/gjZXmJJc2Gs)
> 
> En este capítulo Kylo entrena y hace un par de acrobacias, mi sensación es que por el canon él no completó el entrenamiento para hacer las acrobacias que hacían los Jedi, como Obi-Wan por ejemplo. Creo que ni Luke tiene ese nivel, en todo caso Kylo es un poco malo a propósito.
> 
> Editar me ha tomado mucho tiempo, pero seguramente nos vemos la otra semana sin falta.
> 
> Yo-ho.

**La Fuerza II.**

 

  * _Consciencia:_ Reconocer la realidad, reconocerse a sí mismo.
  * _Conciencia:_ Reconocer la moral, lo que está bien o está mal.



 

“No es la consiencia del hombre lo que determina su ser, sino por el contrario, el ser social es lo que determina su conciencia”

U.

  

 

No saltan al hiperespacio porque las computadoras quedaron tan dañadas que Hux teme que al operar manualmente el motor el sistema lo redireccione por la misma avería. Kylo debería dejar de observar, ya encontró lo que su Maestro esperaba, no tiene nada que buscar en Hux.

Es sólo que encontrar la luna lo embarga de dolor, se encuentra a sí mismo no queriendo pensar en Han Solo, por qué, este no es momento. Hay algo que lo hace dudar, de qué, no está seguro. Su penuria es como arrancarse partes del cuerpo, cocerlas y volverlas a arrancar; Hux se mete la mano dentro de la ropa interior de nuevo al finalizar su turno y Kylo tiene que enviar su atención a otro lado, irritado, no hay ayuda para él, Kylo arde en fuego lento y sufre, sufre tanto.

Cinco horas después de nadar entre oscuridad -y la eventual y tenue luz del sol que está detrás de la nave,- Ren cae dormido dudando, y se odia cada segundo, pero hay algo que le impide estar seguro, la oscuridad es cuestionable justo antes de que le pesen demasiado los ojos.

 

 

 

Mira todo ese pelo, caray.

El tío Chewie es, seguramente, una de las mejores criaturas de todo el universo. Ben le ha jalado todos los pelos del cuerpo porque es un bebé impetuoso y Chewbacca nunca puede encontrarse enfadado, y eso que esa etapa molesta de los humanos jóvenes no le parece amigable, pero es Ben, otro Solo, otro Skywalker.

Él tiene los ojos grandes y siente amarillo bajo la lengua, peligroso, amoroso; quiere mucho a ese wookie. Entre sus brazos enormes y peludos Ben ha conciliado el sueño muchas veces, ha llorado muchas veces, ha suplicado que no lo alejen de su casa una vez; su tío le aseguró que nunca dejarían de verse, lo hizo con su afelpada calidez fluyendo a través de la Fuerza como un manto, como su pecho peludo.

Han reclamó celoso una vez que si su hijo iba a preferir al wookie entonces Leia debió elegirlo a él para descargar su rabia también, ya tiene canas en la cabeza, Ben abraza las piernas de Chewbacca. “Conmigo Ben sólo se queja, y conmigo Leia sólo grita”, Chewie murmura algo que Ben aún no comprende y Han sonríe torcido, “Sí, lo sé, grita de la mejor forma”. Chewabacca le reprende, alaridos ofendidos mientras cubre la cabeza de Ben con sus peludísimas manos; no es como si tuviera edad para comprenderlo. Ahora mismo lo hace, siente negro en la tripa, Ben se adentra en el abrazo, Chewie es habilidoso y puede copilotear y consolarlo al tiempo, Han está silbando algo triste.

Su tío es tremendo suceso de la existencia, es tenaz, de verdad, es… ( _hmm, jaja, ¿cómo dirías algo así tío Chewie?_ ) seguramente el viejo más raro también, los wookies viven tanto tiempo que él -más de tres veces la edad de su padre- aún es joven. Ben disfruta de su rumor en la Fuerza, es enorme y largo, cálido como su pelaje. En sus ojos siempre hay algo simpático, esos ojos que han visto mucho más que la mayoría ( _¿De verdad me dejarías dispararla, tu ballesta?_ ).

Coruscant es un planeta frío, no por que la temperatura sea baja necesariamente, sino porque los rascacielos cubren el cielo y la vida no es verde y limpia, ( _¿Quieres saber qué me molesta, tío?_ ) Chewbacca solía pensar en montañas tupidas con árboles, ríos amplios que reflejan el cielo, aves levantando vuelo, le traía paz imaginar el sonido del viento; Ben ha estado sobre sus hombros cuando eran ramas y ventarrón. Chewbacca es un poco temperamental de todas formas, su ballesta bláster significa muerte, Ben puede sentir en las curvas del metal en la Fuerza burbujeando memorias y furia.

(Ben nunca le habla de Snoke a su tío y nunca le pide de nuevo su ballesta para dispararla, pero recuerda siempre la sensación crepitante y oscura que se le esparció en el pecho cuando la sintió disparar todo ese poder a la vez).

Han y Chewbacca pelean seguido y el Millenium Falcon suele tener problemas técnicos con la misma frecuencia. Hay asteroides y el botón que sugiere revisar el motor está encendido, huele a especias de Corellia; Chewie no ve nada raro en el cuarto de máquinas, además Han se comió la última porción que les quedaban de esos insectos crocantes que tanto le gustan a los wookies. La nave tiembla y hay un montón de gritos y ofensas en varios idiomas, nadie está mirando a Ben, nadie le ha dicho que no sienta tanto miedo, nadie le dice que no perderá nada de lo que ama. “Chewbacca, socio, sigue haciendo eso y nos matarás a todos”. Ben ya los ha oído hablar de mujeres desnudas muchas veces, hace años comprende el wookie, se le erizan los pelos del cuello cuando su tío responde, “Sí, Han”, aburrido, algo sarcástico, “y cuando mueras te estaré mirando a los ojos a ti, calla cabrón, sólo he arreglado la nave dos mil veces antes”.

Kylo Ren abre los ojos con el corazón en la boca, siente bajo la lengua el color de los ojos de su tío cuando lo miró con tristeza la última vez que lo vio, en el estómago recuerda el vacío de estar cayendo mientras sólo caminaba. La Fuerza fluía cargada de dolor. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos, se odia tanto a sí mismo que tiembla. Duda; la luz es amarilla y vibra en sus entrañas, tostada, cálida.

Kylo se pone la máscara, no se preocupa en terminar de vestirse, sus pies lo llevan hacia donde la oscuridad prefiere. Cuando siente la otra Star Destroyer saltar desde el hiperespacio a un par de kilómetros de distancia, descubre que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abre ve todo negro de todas formas.

 

 

 

Vivir en orden es vivir en paz, la paz trae consigo acuerdo y sostenibilidad.

El orden es el camino.

A Hux le reportan de inmediato que los ingenieros que están capacitados para instalar _todo_ el sistema principal de la nave desde cero –culpa de Ren, por supuesto-, acaban de llegar. Le molesta mucho tener que interrumpir su descanso pero se pone de pie con diligencia, se enfunda dentro del uniforme con prisa pero alisando los pliegues; pone un pie fuera de su habitación con la latente sensación de disturbio, de inquietud en el aire. Se pregunta mientras camina qué estará haciendo Kylo Ren, porque sabe que de él debe tratarse, reconoce la abrumadora sensación de peso muerto, oscuro, irresistible; reconoce su molestia y ese reconocimiento está lejos de ser un gusto.

El piso del pasillo está limpio, le agrada, hace menos de una hora habían escombros rostizados en todas partes, ahora todo está en su lugar, incluídos los vigilantes que bajan la cabeza con apuro al verlo pasar. Hux estaría tranquilo por completo si no fuera por una sensación en las tripas que es demasiado similar a lo que sintió cuando descubrió que Ren lo puede perseguir y vigilar desde las ráfagas de aire. Tiene un mal presentimiento, como siempre, Kylo Ren es un mal presentimiento.

Los técnicos lo saludan, uno de ellos ya corrió un diagnóstico completo de daños y le explica: “Tomará diez horas”, se acomoda la boina que lleva y Hux puede oler el betún, la espuma para afeitarse, el químico fresco que usa toda la Orden para lavar la ropa en las naves grandes; este técnico le agrada. “Tendremos que resetear toda la computadora principal para instalar el control remoto de energía nuevo, lo cual no está del todo mal General, el nuevo es de un modelo de mejor rendimiento”. Hux asiente; hay acuerdo, hay paz, hay orden.

O casi, deja el puente (que está lleno de droides de construcción y de técnicos, más los oficiales de turno), y embargado por una sensación de catástrofe busca el primer monitor que le permita revisar las cámaras de seguridad.

Desde las reflexiones que hace casi todos los días respecto a la ética de comandar miles de seres vivientes (y ojalá toda la Galaxia en el futuro), Hux ha llegado a conclusiones. Una es la innegable realidad del complemento, de la necesidad; y no sólo es la necesidad de la unión y cooperación conjunta de todas las formas vivas para alcanzar una mejor experiencia de vida, sino de una absoluta menestencia de guía, de pastoreo por decir algo.

Hux está seguro que a través de la unión de la partes se obtiene la fuerza del absoluto. Todos los sitemas solares juntos: una Galaxia poderosa. El problema es que el desarrollo, la razón, la comprensión del universo y de la naturaleza varía en las distintas especies, y eso hace que una cooperación donde todos tienen igualdad de condiciones sea estúpida. En un consejo de gobierno no debería haber presencia de un ignorante o un retardado en desarrollo cerebral, porque traería caos y pérdida de tiempo en la contemplación de sus puntos de vista, que por supuesto serían puntos vacíos pues caerían en errores ya antes vistos por los demás, porque en eso consiste salir de la ignorancia: caer en cuenta de muchos errores y superarlos, así evolucionan las especies también.

El más sabio, el más fuerte, el más experimentado en el control y funcionamiento de un sistema capaz de organizar todo cuanto existe: ese es el que debería ser el guía, el líder, el pastor. El curso de la historia hará que las inteligencias inferiores evolucionen para comprender la inherente necesidad de ser ayudadas en su camino a una mejor existencia, así pasa con los niños que al crecer descubren que lo que decían sus padres era cierto aunque les causara rabia antes de entenderlo.

 

 

 

¿Qué es el bien y el mal?

 

 

 

Hux no tiene que verlo a él, y es porque dejó un rastro de pasillo en pasillo, como si hubiera embestido eventualmente contra alguna pared y hubiera seguido caminando nada más, el rastro se extiende durante quince cámaras de seguridad, Hux no quiere ver ni una más. Observa las chispas y el incendio en algunos pasillos con desespero y antes de llamar a gritos a uno de los mil técnicos del puente, se serena un instante, y se promete que el Líder Supremo va a enterarse de cada desastre que Ren dejó detrás suyo con una cuenta de pago impresa y cocida al reporte.

Después empieza a caminar hacia los niveles bajos, no sabe donde está Ren exactamente, va a terminar de seguir el rastro y va a enfurecerse tanto que se armará de valor en el camino, de hecho sujeta la pistola bláster que tiene contra la cadera, va a tener que enfrentarlo o en medio de sus pataletas Ren va a traer la nave abajo definitivamente.

 

 

 

En una nave Resurgent Class Star Destroyer de la Primera Orden es buena noticia que lleguen cargamentos de comida siempre y cuando los traigan alguna de las antiguas naves del imperio, esas son las que traen cargamentos de Ukio; eso significa que hay frutas y vino, azúcar, sal, varios tipos de harina, varios tipos de huevos, carne. Eso está bien. Una vez la Resistencia derribó una nave que más que nada llevaba comida. Cuatro Star Destroyer tuvieron que alimentar la tripulación con purés neutros todas las comidas del día por semanas, causó depresión en las tropas, sólo Phasma no se quejó aunque perdió peso. Eso está mal.

En el Nuevo Templo Jedi, una pequeña padawan mantuvo vivo un pajarito que había caído de su nido durante una tormenta, lo hizo con la Fuerza, durante días, manteniendo su corazón latiendo hasta que curó y pudo volar; Luke estuvo impresionado de la concentración de ella, su bondad. Eso está bien. Todo cambió, después de que los padres de su padawan murieran mientras atacaban una de las pocas naves que sobrevivieron la caída del imperio, Luke sintió alivio por las tropas de la Resistencia, tormento mientras su padawan se consumió por la venganza. Eso está mal.

Un bando tomó como muy bueno que Kylo acabara con la nueva orden Jedi y exiliara a Skywalker, el otro lo tomó como el acto de un ser malvado, hundido por el odio y la oscuridad. Kylo no lo ve como un acto bueno o malo, sino como un acto nada más, uno que tenía y tiene sentido.

Hay planetas donde la esclavitud es parte inherente de la vida social, es cultural y se considera tácita; en muchos otros es una barbarie. Hay planetas donde el canibalismo es sólo otra variedad de consumir carnes, hay planetas donde está prohibido el consumo de carnes en general. Hay planetas cuya sociedad se mata entre sí por miedo u odio al diferente, por su raza, por su sexo; hay planetas donde una clase ha exterminado las demás y ahora vive en armonía.

El bien y el mal dependen del ojo que juzgue, son relativos, no son nada por sí mismos: matar o comer no es bueno o malo, matar o comer puede ser cualquier cosa, dependen del contexto, de qué se come, de qué se mata. El bien y el mal necesitan de alguien para decidirse, el bien y el mal necesitan historia que los construya o no existen.

El bien y el mal necesitan que alguien piense en ellos para tener sentido.

Kylo no piensa que la Fuerza sea buena o mala, la Fuerza sólo es.

 

 

 

Kylo Ren es desorden.

No sólo en el sentido físico, Hux sospecha que en lo emocional también, nadie usa una máscara a menos que se quiera ocultar de algo. Entre más baja el ambiente es más turbio, los stormtroopers parecen más incómodos cada esquina más allá. Ese casco tiene que significar un asunto no resuelto, una trauma, un dolor, un conflicto, una negación tan firme que le impide dar la cara, que se rechaza. Hux supone que Ren está inseguro de su aspecto, no puede calcular la edad exacta, pero Ren no es ni mucho mayor ni mucho menor que él, osea que él tiene más o menos treinta;  le parece una lástima. La mezcla entre falta de autoestima y la actitud de niño. Hace unos años, antes de trabajar con él directamente pensó que Ren estaba frustrado, no sólo con su alrededor, sino consigo mismo.

A veces le parece que Ren no se reconoce a sí mismo.

Hux no sabe si lo reconocería tampoco, la mayoría del tiempo lo encuentra temible pero inmaduro, ignorante, carente de un orden que le brindaría tranquilidad. Cuando puede oír el rumor de las baterías del truboláser se pregunta qué tanto tendrá que seguir bajando y qué tanto de su nave tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias de Ren teniendo un día particularmente malo. Mientras sigue caminando piensa en la Fuerza, porque aunque su concepto es vago, supone que tendrá algo que ver.

 

 

 

Cuando Kylo llega al complejo de entrenamiento de los troopers tiene que quitarse la máscara, no puede respirar bien (irónicamente), no puede ver bien; la pone en el suelo y con agonía resuelve que no la merece.

Darth Vader es un ideal, su convicción era inamovible. Su legado permitió, a todos aquellos que prestaron atención suficiente, seguir un intachable esfuerzo por el funcionamiento máximo del potencial de la Galaxia. Su devoción a la Fuerza y su talento no han sido alcanzados por nadie. Kylo cree que ha heredado eso de su abuelo, la capacidad de hacer algo al respecto, de cumplir todas esas metas inalcanzables, superarlas. Antes de pisar el tatami estira los brazos, las piernas, el torso, la mente.

El día que Anakin Skywalker murió su cuerpo sobrevivió a causa de su afinidad con la Fuerza, Darth Vader no fue un paso al lado oscuro nada más, no fue una tentación cualquiera: fue una metamorfosis física y metafísica, el rostro de Darth Vader siempre fue su casco, y ese casco en él simbolizó la transición, el completo abandono de la luz. Para Kylo la máscara representa el olvido de quién se fue para abrazar la oscuridad como un todo, la máscara es una transformación que pretende ser completa, como la de su abuelo, intachable.

Termina de estirar y enciende su sable de nuevo.

 

 

 

Hux no había pensado que vería un montón de pecas.

Ren no lleva puesta su túnica usual, tiene un pantalón y botas nada más, tiene tanta rabia que el aire es denso, Hux siente escalofríos, fricción entre la tela y los vellos de sus muslos, entre los pelos de la nuca y el cuello del uniforme. Ren tiene pecas en la espalda, sobre los hombros y los omoplatos, en los brazos, alrededor de algunas cicatrices blancas y largas que están por ahí, en todas partes, casi curadas por completo.

El ambiente está podrido, sucio, mórbido.

Su casco está tirado en el suelo y Ren está haciendo una kata, movimientos fluidos y rápidos, a veces frena en seco, parece que respira para embestir con fuerza inmediatamente después. Hux está seguro de que todos los stormtroopers que descansan en los niveles superiores deben estar despiertos, él siente que hay una sombra más grande en todas las cosas, ha sentido eso varias veces con Ren presente, la oscuridad es más larga, más fácil, está ahí cuando él vibra con ira y respira pesadamente con su máscara puesta.

Pecas.

Kylo Ren voltea, sostiene una postura por unos segundos y Hux lo mira: los lunares sobre la ceja, los lunares en la línea del mentón, los lunares en todas partes. Es más perturbador que lo que imaginaba, porque no parece un asesino a sangre fría (como lo es), parece un muchacho nada más, negro y blanco, rojo en donde la espada refleja sobre su piel y el aire se corta en dos, él se mueve rápido y sus movimientos se ven tan complejos que no parecen seguros, Hux tiene la sensación de que podría herirse a sí mismo en cualquier momento. Pero Ren ataca el vacío con una furia que parece instintiva, no le distingue los ojos con claridad porque está en un puente elevado sobre el complejo, pero puede avistar su expresión en general, su mueca es desesperada, ansiosa.

Ren repite dos veces la forma completa, en dos momentos apaga su espada justo antes de lacerarse a sí mismo, como si pudiera reaccionar antes de que las cosas pasaran. Hux lo observa con intriga, nunca lo contempló como un soldado disciplinado, ninguna de esas palabras parecían ajustarse a su temperamento volátil, pero Ren vuelve a comenzar la forma, sus piernas se mantienen en un ángulo de noventa grados la mayoría del tiempo, no tiembla, no duda, patea y gira en el aire con el sonido vibrante de su espada.

Suelta el sable dando un salto, rojo y furioso, gira sobre su cuerpo, estira el brazo para recobrarlo mientras le da la espalda y luego se mueve tan rápido que Hux cree que se hirió, no pudo ver bien, casi se mueve para comprobarlo.

Pero no, la espada cae apagada al suelo y Ren hiperventila, frunce el ceño, el aire se hace tedioso de respirar.

Hux sabe lo que va a pasar, lo puede oler. Ren embiste con furia incontenida contra varias tulas de entrenamiento que dejan regar su relleno quemado sobre el piso del complejo. La espada crepita inestablemente, Ren está gritando sin palabras. Hux puede ver a un par de stormtroopers asomarse desde pisos más altos y huir lentamente después de contemplar el debacle.

Ren camina de nuevo hacia el tatami, se pone en postura, gruñe sin decir ninguna palabra y Hux lo ve ahí parado en medio de su destrucción, su expresión tensa, y no lo encuentra malvado como tal, sino dolido, por una herida que atraviesa el alma. Puede que sólo lo esté imaginando, Ren empieza de nuevo la forma que estaba haciendo, y lo hace todo más rápido, más preciso, más feroz.

Esta vez no apaga la espada en el trayecto, la atrapa sin estarla mirando, girando sobre su cuerpo, la atrapa dándole la espalda. Salta demasiado alto para ser un ser humano normal, la espada corta el aire con un sonido peligroso, pasa cerca de su cara, detrás de sus pies. El cabello lo tiene sujeto en una coleta abultada sobre la coronilla, Hux supone que debe llegarle a los hombros, y supone que ya se lo habría cortado hasta las orejas de no tenerlo recogido.

Piensa con inquietud que estaba equivocado, Ren no es un soldado disciplinado, es posiblemente todo un ejército en caos.

Entonces él gira en el aire, horizontal, sus brazos envolviéndolo, su sable rotando con su cuerpo, Hux cree que siente el temor antes porque en el aire queda como un grito de sorpresa que nunca suena. Ren cae al suelo, la espada está apagada pero Hux puede ver desde el balcón la herida, una línea roja en su costado derecho, debajo de las costillas. Una vez vio a su padre con una herida similar por un disparo de bláster, estuvo en cama por varias semanas, saca el comunicador del bolsillo de inmediato, “Necesito un droide médico en el comp-

Hux no termina la frase, no puede describir exactamente qué es lo que lo hace sentirlo, pero es como si todo estuviera en tinieblas mientras todas las luces brillan, Hux se siente inmerso en una oscuridad que le duele en la cabeza, que lo abruma y lo consume. Ren se pone de pie flexionando los brazos despacio, la herida parece cauterizada y ardiente, rastros de quemaduras en donde la sangre empieza a brotar, Hux lo ve muy blanco por un momento, luego del color de la sangre nada más. Ren enciende su sable de nuevo.

Se da tres golpes con el puño sobre la herida mientras camina hacia la esquina del tatami, Hux puede ver la sangre chispear. Los dedos de Ren escurren, escarlata, cuando empuña el sable de luz y empieza de nuevo.

Grita antes de saltar,  giran en el aire sable y cuerpo.

Esta vez termina la forma sin percances.

Apaga el sable, lo ajusta a su pantalón, camina sin cojear hasta su casco, se lo pone en la cabeza y ensangrentado se va.

¿Es eso esa la Fuerza?, Hux se pregunta.

Es tan oscura.

Hux no se puede mover por un rato, respira y siente el raudal de poder reverberar dentro suyo. 

El Líder Supremo los convoca un par de horas después, y está bien porque Hux no puede conciliar el sueño, siente que Ren está en el rabillo de su ojo, en la oscuridad calmada de su habitación.

 

 

 

El dolor muta, la Fuerza se arremolina, Kylo respira dentro de la máscara en paz mental, entrenar convierte la penuria en fortaleza, el lado oscuro le brinda momentos de conciencia tan absolutos que cuando está frente a su Maestro puede sentir su contento, el Líder Supremo ha sido, tal vez, quién más lo ha comprendido en vida.

Kylo sabe que Hux tenía deseos de presentar quejas a su Maestro, no sabe con qué palabras lo pensó exactamente (por que, por supuesto, no estaba prestando tanta atención), pero sabe que eran un montón de expresiones despectivas respecto a su temperamento.

Hux no dice nada al respecto en toda la reunión.

Al final de una corta discusión sobre el presupuesto y los contratos para la construcción de más naves, su Maestro le asegura que sabía que él encontraría el planeta indicado para empezar a construir el arma, Hux se tensa, irradia molestia, duda.

“No sabemos si es el indicado”, Hux dice, Kylo bufa en su dirección y su Maestro parece despreocupado. “Volveremos a hablar cuando inicie la construcción del Starkiller. General, Lord Kylo Ren”.

Y la reunión termina.

Kylo piensa que el bien y el mal dependen, sobretodo, de quien tenga el poder para dictarlos.

 

 

 

Hux lo ve marcharse, su casco se ve recién pulido, brillante. Vagamente recuerda el rubor que lo cubría a causa del esfuerzo físico, parece tan surreal ahora.

 

 

 

La oscuridad es perpetua, esa es una realidad intachable. Más allá de los soles que rotan, más allá de los sistemas solares, el espacio es negro e ilimitado, la extensión de las tinieblas se puede recorrer para siempre. La luz va y viene, nace y muere, pero la oscuridad está y estará ahí antes y después de los soles y de los Jedi.

Kylo vio más allá del el bien y el mal empezó a pensar en el poder. Le pareció evidente que si el bien o el mal se enseñan es porque alguien tiene el poder de definirlos. El bien o el mal es una perspectiva, el poder no, el poder se legitima, existe para ser reconocido y no al contrario, tal como existe la oscuridad que lo abriga todo bajo su regla.

Lo demás es transitorio, se irá, perecerá. Nada puede interponerse en el camino de la oscuridad porque ella es irresistible, innegable, está entrelazada con la Fuerza para siempre, incluso si la Fuerza no es sólo oscuridad, porque bueno, la Fuerza está entrelazada con _todo_.

Pero siempre habrá la paz de cerrar los ojos, no ser nada, ser todo, la negrura nos llevará y nos traerá de vuelta. La Fuerza le indica que el sistema de hiperdrive está funcional de nuevo, puede oír el flujo gástrico del técnico que aún no ha almorzado pero que acaba de instalar el último programa de la computadora, a su lado un oficial se siente nostálgico, está mirando fijamente la inmensidad negra del espacio extenderse frente a la nave.

Kylo abre los ojos, frunce el ceño, se pregunta por qué Hux no puede mantener sus manos fuera de su ropa interior, tenerlo a una pared de distancia hace que sea imposible de ignorar. El costado le duele un poco, Kylo se da una palmadita para sentir rojo debajo del paladar. Meditar lo ayuda a curar más rápido, meditar lo hace cada vez más sensible, sin concentrarse puede sentir el sudor rodar en la frente de RT-4052 y picarle los ojos, puede sentir la presión leve que la oficial Grey aplica en los botones de la computadora, puede sentir la duda de Phasma frente al bufet de la cafetería, puede sentir la oxitocina liberarse e inundar a Hux, que se sacude en silencio, que aprieta los ojos, moja un poco la sábana.

Dan un salto al hiperespacio que dura veinte segundos, el frío se incrementa, siente Kylo, quema. Sabe de dónde viene, se estaría negando decir que no que lo encuentra agradable.

 

 

 

Hux ve las cordilleras de nieve perpetua, el espacio es frío y esa luna seguramente no es diferente. Le dicen de inmediato que su atmósfera no es tóxica, él comanda que bajen los geólogos. Hux ha estudiado sus planos muchas veces y el tamaño es adecuado (a la vista, por lo menos), pregunta a modo de orden cuál es la temperatura promedio de la superficie y del núcleo (puede ver las TIE acercarse al planeta).

Lo único que separa a Hux de esperar que este sea el lugar indicado es que Ren lo encontró primero. Sabe (y se imagina la cara que estará haciendo) que será un triunfo para Ren, otra razón para inmiscuirse con mofa y atrevimiento en su vida cotidiana sin permiso, como si espiarlo mientras duerme, come, lee y todo lo demás no fuera suficiente, como si quisiera imponer un dominio infantil sobre todo lo que está alrededor suyo.

Ren nunca ha mencionado nada, pero Hux sabe que lo _observa todo_ , es infinitamente molesto sentirse bajo supervisión cuando es Hux quién escribe reportes todos los días sobre él.

Ren parece tan seguro de sus _visiones_ que al final del turno Hux claudica, confía en que tiene razón, se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en esa herida, Ren nunca pidió ayuda a ningún droide médico, él lo habría sabido.

Los análisis completos se tardarán siete turnos, durante el primero Hux pregunta diecisiete veces sobre el diámetro del planeta y en completa estupefacción contempla por decimoctava vez que los cálculos que presentó como ejemplo ideal en el proyecto del arma son idénticos a los de la luna que Kylo Ren encontró. Dos horas después de terminar su turno está leyendo en los archivos del imperio todo lo que hay por saber sobre los Jedi, los Sith, los Jedi grises, los Caballeros Ren y demás conglomerados sensibles a la Fuerza.

No hay tanto por descubrir, sobre los Jedi hay mucho material censurado que intenta desencriptar varias veces sin éxito, sobre los Caballeros Ren hay una vaga mención y una lista de nombres que ya conoce. Se sirve otro vaso de whisky, lustra sus botas observando el holograma azul, se sigue preguntando cómo es posible que, en una Galaxia tan descomunalmente grande, un crío gruñón e intolerable haya encontrado una luna tan ancha y tan fría como él pensó hace tantos años que sería ideal. Le parece, -con todo lo que ha leído,- que es descabellado, que no tiene fundamento lógico.

Además, la Fuerza no puede ser solamente lo que dicen esas definiciones acartonadas de la base de datos. Hux no es capaz de navegar en Ella, no la controla ni la percibe; pero sabe que es más que eso, porque mientras se desviste (tal vez bebiendo ya un poco más de la cuenta) siente una vibración tenue en el aire, como un infrasonido que no podría oír, como un peso extra en el ambiente, como una mirada detrás de la nuca _y sabe,_ Hux siente que conoce las partes pero no lo que hace que el todo sea el todo; Ren lo está observando, como siempre.

 

 

 

_Eres el todo_. Desde que encontró el planeta su vínculo con la Fuerza es aún más notorio, Kylo descubre con fervorosa emoción que es más fuerte que nunca; todo (incluso la blanca y tan oscura tormenta del polo sur de la luna) parece estar a su alcance, puede divisar en las gotas de agua congelada de la superficie un augurio. La destrucción, el llanto, la desesperación y el crujir de dientes le llena el pecho, junto al Finalizer puede casi tocar los cientos de niveles subterráneos, como si todo estuviera pegado y ocupara el mismo espacio, oye el chapotear futuro de las gotas de sudor de FN-2000, que caerán en el complejo de entrenamiento más cercano a la cordillera central, oye el aullido de un canino, ve unos dientes fieros y la Fuerza se enrosca azul en espiral sobre esa boca, sobre esos ojos verdes que han visto desierto y ruina.

Kylo abre los ojos porque de repente siente un dolor que casi lo derriba y eso que estaba sentado para meditar, se pone una mano inconscientemente sobre la herida y con extrañeza nota que lo que le duele no está del lado que se hirió hace poco sino del otro, siente con viveza una punzada que lo atraviesa y al tiempo una emoción que no traduce le trepa el pecho, la garganta: lo inunda, lo hace moverse de un lado a otro, le tapona los ojos con lágrimas.

_Oh,_ intenta retornar a su postura, respira dentro de la máscara e intenta convertir esa penuria que lo atormenta en ira, odio, algo transformable en poder. _Oh,_ es difícil, se desestabiliza, se llena de ansiedad, de duda, no sabe qué pasa. _Qué es esto._ Kylo cierra los ojos y ve piel morena, ve azul brillar entre los árboles y la nieve y se le llena la boca con un sabor metálico, con un sabor a sangre que conoce; Kylo sacude la cabeza, se golpea los muslos intentando retomar una buena postura y gruñe, cierra los ojos, lanza un alarido.

A veces le da la sensación de que ve muchas cosas que no termina de comprender, ha pensado mucho que desde antes de sentir a Hux en la nave ya tenía frío, ya había visto las cumbres heladas; pero no lo había sabido interpretar. Siente que algo se le escapa, la Fuerza le causa vértigo, tiene un malestar que lo pone al borde, como si _algo fuera a pasar_ en algún momento sin que hubiera nada por hacer, sin que pudiera verlo con claridad y prepararse. Se enfurece, tanto que su rabia lo consume todo, su cuerpo es un cascarón y la Fuerza lo recibe en su inmensa tempestad.

Kylo vuelve a meditar.

 

 

 

Hux lee, maravillado, que con la Fuerza ensamblan sus propios sables de luz.

Imagina el ceño fruncido, los mechones negros sobre la frente, el reflejo rojo, las pecas.

 

 

 

Ochenta y cuatro metros debajo suyo está FN-2000, ya está sudando. Kylo repara con molestia que los stormtroopers son humanos hasta el punto de experimentar tales deseos, FN-5093 yace debajo del otro y ambos se mueven en un vaivén que choca, tiembla. Kylo lo descarta, se concentra en otra cosa, si la carne tiene instintos él puede aplastarlos, convertirlos en fortaleza, usarlos en algo útil.

Se pone duro debajo de su túnica, la tela le rosa la piel sensible, la presión lo dobla y es tedioso porque tiene que estirar las piernas. Kylo respira profundo, curar una laceración con meditación es posible, bajar una erección es lo de menos, nunca les ha prestado más atención de la necesaria, respira profundo.

Hux está ebrio y en ropa interior, ha terminado de leer todo lo que hay en los archivos, Kylo lo nota porque sería más complicado concentrarse en no hacerlo; respira de nuevo, (Hux camina hacia su cama) le ordena a su cuerpo redirigir la sangre. Hux se acaricia sutilmente sobre la tela de la ropa interior, amaga con los dedos sobre la punt., Hux siente lujuria, y para su incomodidad Kylo también. Lo descarta de nuevo como lo ha hecho desde que entrenaba para ser Jedi y entonces se detiene.

Kylo Ren no es un Jedi, hace mucho tiempo que ni lo pretende.

Se permite ser curioso, se rinde. Y no es bueno o malo, sólo es. Abre su túnica lo suficiente y mete una mano, se envuelve con dedos, rota la muñeca con torpeza. Se pregunta si será más estimulante hacerlo sin el guante que tiene puesto, se pregunta si va a llegar a algo con lo que está haciendo, por momentos se siente rojo, caliente. Por momentos.

 

 

 

No es como si Hux no hubiera sentido antes que está ahí en el rabillo del ojo, negro e inquietante, ya se ha tocado con los pelos de punta varias veces y al final es fácil ignorarlo y parece una intención de indiferencia mutua, así que prosigue, está borracho y _sabe_ que encontró el lugar en donde será construida su _belleza_. Se algo así como el mejor día que ha tenido en años, se siente suave dentro de la mano; la presión que hace es ensayada, lo hace gemir sin aire, lo hace fruncir el ceño.

Cuando empieza a acercarse es que se da cuenta. Ha sido progresivo, al comienzo apenas lo sentía, ahora está seguro de que está ahí, Ren a veces es una pared o una mesa, Hux no sabe cómo, no tiene sentido, pero ha tenido la sensación de que su presencia es más fuerte en algunas cosas, no sabe si él lo desea o no. Está cerca, se siente bien, así que vuelve al tibio pensamiento de esa chica, sin nombre, sin historia, su boca abierta y su humedad, no puede evitar ser entusiasta y embestir con la cadera, bien, tanto que su sombra es más oscura.

Estar ebrio es fácil, uno funciona más rápido, sin contención. Hux sabe que está por venirse, pero todavía no está ahí, está coqueteando con el momento, deslizando la mano, pura fricción, claridad detrás de los párpados, y no es luz, ve negro nada más pero es una oscuridad que conoce, aprieta la mandíbula sin notarlo porque está tan cerca que casi duele, casi es demasiado. Siente una pesadez en los hombros, en la frente, sobre la piel, se toca rápido. Y se detiene.

Abre los ojos, no lo ve pero _lo siente, qué demonios maldita sea._

“Ren”, dice en voz alta, siente un escalofrío en la espalda, de repente no está tan cerca de terminar, lo puede sentir alrededor suyo como si flotara en el aire, “Deje de hacer esto, pudrase”, dice, y el aire es distinto, sabe a quemado. Aún está duro, se toca; nunca había sentido en Ren lo que está sintiendo, lo perturba.

Pero está borracho, descontenido, se lo negará después. Piensa en pelo suelto, ojos cerrados. Se reprende por pensarlo pero continúa, se tensa dentro de su mano. Hux jadea, embiste, puede imaginarlo sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido.

Abre los ojos, los tres diplomas enmarcados que acreditan sus últimas promociones en la Primera Orden están colgados en la pared, sobre su cama, y parece que tiemblan. Hux los ignora, mira hacia abajo, se ve a sí mismo rojo, rosado, blanco. Gime bajito. Lo imagina claro: Ren entreabriendo los ojos, húmedos y oscuros, mirándolo mientras lo tiene en la boca, siente la polla en llamas, imagina que le agarra el cabello con ambas manos y que lo sujeta sobre su cabeza, los mechones cortos le rozan la cara. Lo atrae de golpe hasta que la tiene toda dentro de ese calor, entre esa boca que lame y se asfixia un poco, y puede ver las pecas bajo el rubor: dos sobre la ceja, sobre la nariz, cerca de los labios.

Se viene, gimiendo en voz alta.

Se arrepiente de inmediato, todavía está tibio en donde se acaba de venir.

La Fuerza, porque no puede ser nada más, se revuelve. Hay un sonido que está ahí sólo un momento, pero que es una confirmación. Hux lo estaba mirando, pero tal vez no estaba viendo: los tres cuadros de sus diplomas se quiebran cuando él todavía está temblando un poco, el cristal se derrama como agua sobre su cama y sobre él, sus diplomas de ascenso ondulan en el aire.

Hux está seguro de que prefiere la indiferencia.

 

 

 

Cuando su ciclo inicia uno de los soles que alumbra la luna se ve en el horizonte desde el punte del Finalizer. Resulta que el planeta no podría ser mejor si lo hubieran mandado a hacer a medida, tiene más cristales kyber en su núcleo de lo que Hux esperó con optimismo. Relee los estudios tres veces y no lo toma por sorpresa, va a construir su asesino de estrellas.

 

 


	3. La muerte de la mujer coyote I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Me demoré más de lo planeado! Lo siento, estuve enfermo. 
> 
> En esta parte hay sexo heterosexual y un montón de alcohol.
> 
> Ren, la meditación y yo somos tres, les recomiendo el album [La Ley Innata de Extremoduro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJxkaEcjQdw), es música increíble. Oigan el Segundo Movimiento, me hace pensar en Kylo, es el viaje de un hombre con su propio odio. 
> 
> Cada vez que Hux bebe, yo bebí dos veces.
> 
> Nos vemos en el lado oscuro.
> 
> Yo-ho.

  **La Muerte de la Mujer Coyote I.**

 

“Salvo el poder, todo es ilusión”

N.R.

 

 

Aún hay pruebas por realizar, pero la construcción del complejo de trabajadores es inminente, de necesitar algún ajuste Hux podría modificar cualquier parte de sus planos mientras duerme y sabiendo que los cálculos serían correctos. Durante el décimo turno después de llegar a la luna descienden a la superficie, incluso la nave que Ren utiliza aterriza en el claro que usan como punto de encuentro. El frío le quema las mejillas, Hux camina entre la nieve un momento y cree que intuye los rayos rojos destruir a sus enemigos, el mismo frío que siente lo envuelve, con satisfacción le ordena a la computadora habilitar un disco para la información de la Base Starkiller.

 

 

 

Entre siete mil constructores y cientos de droides la edificación de un complejo provisional es rápida, Hux pasa cuatro horas en una sala improvisada con arquitectos, ingenieros, técnicos y jefes militares, desfila plano tras plano con detalladas explicaciones. Al final cree que estarán listos para iniciar la excavación principal cuando el estudio de las placas tectónicas indique el lugar propicio.

Todo va bien hasta que sale de la sala de juntas y un stormtrooper lo aborda, su agarre es tenso sobre su bláster, Hux no le ve la cara pero conoce tanto a sus hombres que frunce el ceño de inmediato, “¿Dónde está Ren?”, pregunta anticipando los hechos y el soldado le responde con tormento que el señor se aventuró entre los árboles hace un par de horas y todos los stormtroopers que fueron a buscarlo han vuelto después de perderle la pista. Hux se masajea el puente de la nariz, por un breve momento desea que se pierda en alguna cueva y no vuelva nunca.

Pero lo cierto que si cierra los ojos lo _siente_ ahí en el fondo de su cabeza, tenue, oscuro.

 

 

 

Toma casi tres horas hallarlo, Hux tiene que ordenar lanzar un satélite provisional, envía drones en veintitrés rumbos distintos y al final lo descubren, parece que está muy quieto en medio de los árboles, sus huellas en la nieve se han atenuado detrás de él, como si no hubiera movido un paso desde que llegó hace horas, Hux se monta en un speeder con creciente molestia.

Está mirando hacia arriba, los copos de nieve le caen sobre la máscara y se derriten después de un momento, Hux no sabe cuál es su ánimo, siente tanta ira que se sorprende de que todo esté intacto, “¿Qué hace aquí?”, pregunta con molestia, acercándose.

Ren voltea en su dirección, apunta con un brazo hacia arriba, “Aquí estará”, dice.

“¿Qué cosa?”, pregunta Hux con escepticismo.

“El cañón principal”, dice él con aridez.

Hux se reiría, _de verdad Ren_ , porque para saber con precisión el lugar indicado para ubicar el cañón habría que estar seguro de dónde estarán los motores que darán propulsión a la luna para hacerla movible, y para eso habría que saber dónde estarán los generadores de energía, y para eso habría que saber dónde estarán los almacenadores de… Frunce el ceño, siente que Ren está respirando con más pesadez, tiene la sensación de que ha estado especialmente molesto desde hace días.

“¿Estará justo aquí?”, pregunta a regañadientes, y es porque dudar después de las confirmaciones que ha tenido sería poco profesional de su parte, el desprecio es personal nada más.

Ren parece calmarse un poco, asiente. “No estamos solos en esta luna, General”, dice caminando hacia un speeder.

 

 

 

Cuando está volviendo al Finalizer esa noche, Hux se pregunta si Ren podrá meterse en su cabeza sin que él se de cuenta, se enoja aún más.

 

 

 

Los días de la luna son un poco más largos que los ciclos estándar, pero Kylo Ren se adapta rápido. Eso sí, evita bajar a la superficie del planeta todo lo posible, tanto meditando como físicamente. Cuando lo hace siente la cara en llamas como si la tuviera cortada a la mitad, siente un dolor en el costado que lo atraviesa, un vacío en el pecho que lo debilita. Lo enfurece tanto sentirse disminuido por algo que no comprende y que le brindó fortaleza hace tan poco.

La ira lo atrapa en los pasillos, en la más mínimas cosas.

Cuando destruye la mesa de su habitación en un ataque de furia porque el almuerzo es sopa y no frutas, puede sentir los ojos de su Maestro en la nuca, el aire no penetra sus pulmones.

¿Será posible evitar lo que siente venir matando a alguien? ¿Será que va a matar a alguien? ¿Por qué le molesta tanto entonces?

Kylo no tiene problemas con la oscuridad, es decir, él nunca tiene que encender las luces cuando entra a su habitación y la penumbra lo baña con el manto que tiene el absoluto, negro. En la completa ausencia de luz Kylo puede concentrarse mejor, la meditación es más fácil, sus ojos ven más allá porque sus sentidos se exaltan, la Fuerza está con, es su aliada.

Cuando está comiendo, sin haber encendido la luz, frente a las cenizas de Darth Vader, una idea lo aborda. ¿Y si no hay completa oscuridad? ¿Y si el estado natural es la luz y la oscuridad es la medida de su ausencia?

Kylo es más cercano a la emoción de lo usual, él lo sabe, igual la nostalgia lo toma por sorpresa, lo llena hasta el tope. Pero el problema no es la nostalgia, el problema es la duda, que seguramente es la peor emoción de todas si esa duda se refiere a la supremacía de la oscuridad, al camino que decidió recorrer. Toma aire, traga las frutas que le trajeron a consecuencia de su ira, tiene un remolino dentro.

Se sacude, incluso la estrella más longeva, incluso el centro de la Galaxia va a caducar un día, pero la oscuridad inmensa que la mantiene rotando (que mantiene los sistemas solares rotando, los planetas y sus lunas rotando, que mantiene las civilizaciones y sus enemigos rotando, la vida y la muerte, el átomo separado para siempre del otro), ella, inmensa, negra, divina, ella estará ahí cuando todo caduque, ella permitirá la vida y la consciencia.

Kylo mantiene la vista clavada en las cenizas de Darth Vader, aún en la oscuridad, de alguna manera siempre le traen respuestas.

 

 

 

Hux no pide una rectificación de los análisis.

No porque no quiera, sino porque sabe que Ren está _ahí_ , entre el polvo y el vacío.

Lo que había dicho resulta estar en lo correcto, incluso lo de no estar solos, porque los radares detectan formas de vida refugiadas en las cavernas de las profundidades del bosque. Hux se acomoda en su silla de comando (que en realidad es la silla de su habitación), le pide a la computadora su hoja de cálculos y con resignación hace cuentas, la computadora le advierte que destruirán miles de hectáreas de bosque y Hux arruga la frente, “Qué tanto es ese bosque comparado con el universo”, la computadora empieza a enumerar un porcentaje decimal infinito, empieza con más de mil ceros, Hux se ríe, “Envía las coordenadas a todos los altos mandos, que las excavaciones empiecen cuanto antes”.

Antes de irse a dormir envía tres drones a las cavernas.

 

 

 

Kylo despierta porque la Fuerza late con singular ferocidad, hay más de setenta mil formas de vida vibrando con anticipación, formados y ansiosos. Se pregunta vagamente de qué se trata una reunión que convoca toda la tripulación del Finalizer.

 

 

 

“Herederos del universo”, Hux parpadea un poco largo, pausa y abre los ojos, este es su primer discurso para toda la tripulación del Finalizer, lo ha hecho antes frente a públicos similares, ha leído a todos los buenos oradores, sabe de pasión. Los troopers se mantienen en fila, los oficiales tienen sus uniformes limpios.

“Los que entendemos el curso de la vida y la muerte nos reunimos hoy”, su voz hace eco entre el frío y las filas extensas, “He sentido en todos ustedes la sombra de la duda, la inseguridad ante la aparente inmensidad de la República”, toma aire, cree sentir a Ren pulular a su alrededor. “Mas es conocimiento de todos que la verdad siempre triunfa al final, sé que todos se han preguntado qué tan dignos son de gobernar el universo y si el peso de mantener una vida en armonía para toda la Galaxia es uno que podamos soportar”, la blancura se extiende más allá de lo que sus ojos pueden ver, la planicie helada es bella e inmensurable.

“Hijos del universo,” dice, “son ustedes los más dignos y los más fuertes, los más sabios”, hay una ola de calor que se levanta, “No piensen nunca en nuestro incansable esfuerzo por el orden como un desperdicio, considerase pequeños no cambiará la Galaxia”, Hux vibra, la emoción lo envuelve, “¡Estamos destinados, compañeros, hermanos, Primera Orden, familia!”, los troopers ajustan su agarre en las armas, los oficiales levantan la quijada, “¡No sientan que deben bajar la cabeza ante los que ignoran las verdades que ustedes tan bien conocen, Orden, nuestra fuerza no es sólo uno de nosotros, es todos y cada uno!”.

Hay un grito continuado, un hurra que Hux permite y luego interrumpe.

“¡Hoy imponemos nuestro poder y toda la Galaxia será testigo de nuestra grandeza, hoy estarán seguros, todos y cada uno, de nuestro inminente triunfo!”, Hux toma aire, el mar de sensaciones atravesándolo, “Nuestro poderío liberará a la Galaxia del yugo que trae el engaño, ¡Asesinaremos las estrellas, y la verdad brillará más que cualquier sol, liberaremos a los oprimidos como el Imperio lo hizo anteriormente, volveremos a las gloriosas épocas de orden y control!”.

Después del estallido Hux respira contra el micrófono y el silencio se posa como un manto pesado sobre todos, “¡No somos inadecuados, sus pies están sobre el arma que traerá armonía a la Galaxia, hoy comienza el final de la nueva y deplorable República, es nuestra conciencia lo que temerán, nuestros números se multiplicarán y con el morir de los atroces vendrá la gloria que tanto anhelamos!”.

 

 

 

Hux apenas tuvo que plantearle al Líder Supremo sus planes esa mañana, fueron aprobados de inmediato.

A la Base Starkiller llegan naves llenas de músicos, alcohol, putas y mercenarios pagados para pelear con el trooper u oficial que tenga deseos de conflicto. Hux ve saltar las naves del hiperespacio veinte minutos después de finalizar el discurso y siente tranquilidad por sus hombres, todo estará satisfecho; la sed, el sexo y la rabia.

 

 

 

Kylo tiene que admitir que la carga emocional del discurso tiene _cierto_ efecto en las tropas. Para él no hacen falta las palabras bellas, él comprende la oscuridad y la absoluta verdad que esta implica sin necesidad de poéticos enunciados de ensayada precisión, él no necesita a Hux para estar seguro. Pero la Fuerza le dice, entrelazada con las cien mil criaturas que abrazan la presta construcción de la Starkiller, que los ánimos de toda la tripulación fueron renovados. Los que son tocados por la incertidumbre son pocos.

Kylo, _eres multitud_.

Tal vez si dentro de él no habitara la cálida luz con su exasperante brillar, él no notaría siquiera los pocos troopers y los oficiales, que como él, no pueden evitar la perturbación de la iluminación, la filosa duda.

Se dice a sí mismo que es providencia de la misma Fuerza sembrar la duda, ¿quién no necesitaría la prueba, si no en el fuerte, para engrandecer su resistencia y hacerse aún más superior y merecedor de su fortaleza?

Kylo se acomoda en su cama, siente que es buen momento para meditar, su cuerpo es una limitación temporal frente al abrigo de la Fuerza, que como su aliada siempre lo recibe en su gigantesco transito, le permite moverse entre los miles que beben, que hablan y revolotean. Por tanto, que no sabe cuánto tiempo es, se convierte en la montaña cuya falda recoge la fiesta descomunal que anuncia la llegada del gran extintor de vidas fútiles. El tiempo se deshace, hay una eternidad para siempre tan larga como un pestañeo y hay momentos fijos que pasan tan rápido que Kylo tiene que concentrarse.

Hay una clara perturbación en la Fuerza.

 

 

 

Es más su deber que su intención: Hux debe compartir con sus hombres, es estratégico de su parte, hace que confíen en él; es bueno que lo vean celebrando con las tropas de vez en vez. Y no es que Hux no quiera celebrar, la verdad cada trago le viene mejor que el anterior, es sólo que siente que hay algo irresuelto, algo que está revolcándose en su sitio. Recuerda el vibrar de la espada láser, casi puede oírlo si se concentra, pasa el trago sin saborear y se pregunta qué molestó tanto a Ren que incluso él, que lo odia, esté obligado a notar la intensidad de su turbación.

Hux lo encuentra pretencioso, no es como si alguno de los cien mil presentes ignoraran que él es el Maestro de los Caballeros que le sirven al Líder Snoke, no hace falta que impregne sus malas pulgas en el aire que todos respiran como demostración de poder. Pide otro trago, da una mirada alrededor; los troopers sin máscara, los oficiales, Phasma, los droides; todos parecen divertidos, la música suena un poco fuerte para su gusto, se acomoda con inquietud en su silla y se bebe su sexto whisky.

Esta parece una noche donde la gente comete errores, Hux espera que no sean tan graves, porque esa chica que habla con acento falso de Coruscant lo está mirando fijamente hace como diez minutos y ella tiene que saber que él no la está ignorando del todo. A veces es bueno que las tropas vean que así se siente en su misma mesa él es de los que están _encima de la mesa._ Le hace un gesto a la chica, ella ignora los tres troopers que lucen casi idénticos e intentan atraparla, se pone de pie y camina hacia él con los ojos bien fijos.

“Anjing Hutan”, dice él, le parece un nombre bonito para una puta, la octava copa está vacía frente a él y ella le sonríe, tiene los colmillos un poco más filosos de lo usual, parece un canino. Es una chica delgada, su pelo negro está un poco alborotado y es linda, Hux decide que la apetece. “Tengo una duda, General”, dice ella, arrastrando ese acento que no hace falta, Hux sabe que debe ser de Tatooine o de cualquier planeta donde hayan Hutts, “Los chicos idénticos de la otra mesa estaban hablando sobre las leyes del espacio, ellos decían que un sistema solar sin vida inteligente es como un mar que no pertenece a nadie”, y entorna los ojos, “¿Por qué decían eso?”.

Hux se ríe, supone que así consigue que la lleven a la cama: pareciendo inocente. Es tan obvio que es tierno, le responde que lo que sucede en un océano que no es territorio reclamado por nadie es similar a lo que pasa en el espacio en general, nada es de nadie, las naves surcan los mares y el universo a sabiendas de que eso tarde o temprano implica problemas. “El mar y el espacio se navegan, ¿eso te hace un marinero, General?”, Hux se bebe la novena copa con repentino interés, “Supongo, Anjing”.

“Nunca conocí un marinero como tú”.

 

 

 

Es una buena frase, sigue siendo buena cuando ella está derritiéndose sobre la cama.

Era muy bonita vestida y es mucho más bonita sin ropa, su cabello revuelto sobre el cobertor, las teticas rojas porque se las aprieta entre los dedos y los muslos un poco mojados porque parece que escurre. Hux le saca los dedos y ve que tiene el guante empapado, ella no cierra las piernas y él se deshace dos botones de la chaqueta, nota que siente un poco que calor.

La voltea y ella levanta el culo, tan hambrienta, la curva que se le dibuja en la espalda es deliciosa, es como para lamerla y morderla y morirse dentro de ella. La mejor parte es que está demasiado borracho, todo funciona. El pelo le tapa la cara y ella mueve el culito con anticipación, tiene marcas rojas de palmadas y Hux decide que no se quitará los guantes, es más, no se quitará nada.

Ella se frota contra él, incluso cuando tiene la bolsita del condón en la mano lo sigue haciendo, como dibujando círculos con el culo y él la ve ahí apretadita, la siente caliente sobre la tela, fantástica, así que corresponde, Hux la sujeta con una mano de la curvita de la espalda.

Tiene algo de risa, se incorpora, ni siquiera se pregunta qué es eso que siente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, qué es lo que le pone los vellos de punta, lo ignora. Casi.

Ella se deja agarrar del pelo más fuerte de lo necesario, lo mira con ojos de animal de monte, gime cuando lo siente ahí, Hux se pone el condón. “Mis ancestros eran coyotes, marinero”, a Hux no le importa; siente presión en la frente y luego en la polla y luego está adentro y siente que todo tiembla un poco. Se pregunta si será su imaginación que, cuando la folla duro hasta que ella grita, las ventanas vibran, la mesa vibra, la cama vibra; pero tal vez es solo ella que lo hunde dentro hasta que todo es calor y fricción, tal vez es el whisky, la luna, lo que sea.

Hux se detiene, la voltea para meterle los dedos por detrás. Ella se folla sola, en círculos, yendo y viniendo, ella dice que se siente llena. El cabello se le arremolina y todo da vueltas un poco, Hux murmura algo ebrio.

Lo que más le gusta es su pelo, resuelve, es negro y ondulado, casi le toca los brazos flexionados, Hux lo hunde todo en ese culito, _uhm,_ gime ella. Hux la sujeta del cabello y le da con tantas ganas que tiene que detenerse y sacarla un momento porque se viene, ella da pataditas cuando él la mete otra vez y _demonios, nena, que linda qué eres._

Quiere verla deshaciéndose y lloriqueando mientras se viene porque se pregunta cómo sonará mientras lo hace, así que la toca, con la otra mano, ella aúlla y aprieta el tendido con manos sudorosas, Hux no había pensado que huele bien y lo hace, como a cosas indebidas.

Y ella se viene, y tiene que ser cierto piensa él, porque tiembla de pies a cabeza y lo aprieta dentro de ese culito como para matarlo, Hux deja de tocarla y Anjing grita un poco, llora un poco, y de ella brota a chorros un orgasmo, le gana, siente que se le moja el pantalón y la ve contrayéndose y temblando. Hux no tiene que follarla mucho más, le agarra el cabello con fuerza, embiste una, dos, tres veces, recuerda que el cabello de Kylo Ren es negro y ondulado, la ve, arqueada y sumisa, y se viene. Tal vez la toca un poco para aterrizar, no lo admite de qué, se corre tanto que casi se duerme después.

Hace meses no follaba, cuando cae junto a ella y la ve caer dormida se pregunta por qué seguirán temblando las cosas y maldice, “Vete, hijo de puta”, gruñe, y Ren no se va, Hux se pregunta de nuevo qué será lo que lo hace arder con tanta furia. A veces él mismo siente que podría embestir contra todo lo que ve y destruir su propia habitación a disparos.

 

 

 

Hay placer, bliss, en el aire.

Es vano, Kylo los observa con condescendencia, encuentra su diversión superflua, fuera de las tiendas los droides médico revolotean agitadamente entre los desmayados por intoxicación de alcohol y los que vomitan horas seguidas en el borde del bosque donde piensan que nadie puede verlos. Kylo se siente retumbar con el viento que fluye con las respiraciones, con el aire que se desprende de la montaña, con las copas de los árboles que se mecen. Siente molestia, no sabe de dónde proviene lo que no le permite encontrar reposo. Si la nieve tiembla no importa, si las copas del bar titilan nadie se fija, si los vidrios palpitan con su presencia pues es su culpa, no va a detenerse, hay algo que simplemente no se siente del _buen tipo_ de mal.

Lo busca camuflado en todo lo que está mediado por la Fuerza, _eres agua y estás congelado entre los millones de copos de nieve_ , FX-8907 pasa con una chica en los hombros y con FN-5093 de la mano, los tres están ebrios y Kylo se sumerge en las botellas que no paran de vaciarse, se siente resbalar por la garganta de los chicos de  Florrum que vinieron a hacer un show de malabares, se siente derramarse en el vaso de Hux por décima vez y siente que si fuera capaz de estirar un poco más su sensibilidad vería eso ahí nada más enfrente suyo, pero la fuente de la perturbación le huye, se le escurre entre los dedos como arena.

La tierra está helada y firme, negra, profunda, cubierta de nieve. Siente los pasos de los cientos de miles de personas que hay en las carpas provisionales que fueron montadas para la celebración, oye cada pie que se arrastra, siente la caída seca de los cuatro troopers que uno más borracho que el otro terminan tendidos fuera del área de comidas, está ahí mismo debajo de la chica que deja caer la ropa al suelo frente a Hux, está en la cumbre de la montaña, solitario y en medio de la negrura, contemplado las estrellas sin abrir los ojos, ella gime sobre la cama de Hux y él refunfuña, frustrado, _dónde está, qué es._

Se encuentra ardiendo, en las veintitrés chimeneas que providen de calor las carpas y en el aire caliente que exhalan todos los que respiran con el aliento cálido del trago, se siente como una llama feroz que consume y chasquea incendiando todo a su paso como si fuera madera seca. El tiempo se curva, el espacio se pliega y Kylo es calor y agresividad, puede oler el sudor inquieto de FN-3479, puede sentir su deseo debajo de la piel y arde, como candela indomable; la ve a ella, arrolladora desde sus ojos, desde los de Hux, y todo es rojo. La oye, la invade con la combustión de su furia y la encuentra hecha fuego y ceniza, Hux la folla sin asco, intenso como una hoguera, sus pensamientos se riegan y chispotean en la Fuerza como aceite caliente y agua. Kylo lo ve tan claro y tan firme que cuando la siente venirse es casi íntimo, _eres la mujer coyote, te rindes._ Se incorpora en un gesto demasiado rápido, ve negro un momento y ve rojo detrás de los ojos cuando los aprieta.

La ira lo cubre como un manto suave, la Fuerza le provee y el raudal de enfado es como un vendaval, un huracán, un terremoto, un incendio. Está en su habitación y podría bajar a solucionarlo a la maldita luna ya mismo pero la boca le sabe amargo y la piensa a ella con su pelo tan sedoso y oloroso, el asco lo abruma y enciende su sable ciego de coraje. Es su habitación, pero embiste contra todo, sin lástima.

Son tantas cosas al tiempo que cuando se calma está sentado en mitad del desastre pensando en traciones, puede saborear la muerte si se concentra, puede saborear el sudor de ella si decide revivirlo. Resopla, bulle.

Hux estaba pensado en él, Kylo piensa, pero la chica estaba pensando en Hux, FN-3479 estaba pensando en la chica, Kylo está pensando en el trooper.

Se pone de pie, destruye la entrada blindada de su habitación con golpes erráticos.

 

 

 

Anjing se despierta dos horas y media después. Hux alcanzó a tomar dos tragos y una ducha, lanzó todo el uniforme anterior a una tula de basura y si vestió de nuevo, ya ordenó algo de comer para el malestar del whisky y se está encendiendo un cigarro sentado en los pies de la cama para verla revolcarse, con las sábanas rodando por ese cuerpo moreno. El pelo se lo quita de la frente antes de hablarle:

“Entonces soy una puta importante”, dice ella con una sonrisa de rufián y él le da una calada a su cigarrillo.

“¿Por qué dices eso?” pregunta con diversión; ella se descubre el pecho y sus teticas redonditas se erizan con el frío, Hux ve como se le endurece un pezón, le parece deliciosa y ya se la folló.

“Los tres chicos que eran idénticos hablaron de muchas cosas General,” dice ella estirándose, “dijeron que La Primera Orden va a volver todo este planeta en una súper arma que les va a dar el control de la Galaxia”, parece encantada al hablar.

Hux se ríe.

Siente lástima por ella, la ve toda bonita con sus dientes fieros y piensa que no estaba nada mal, piensa en su nombre de nuevo y en silencio le concede el dudoso honor de ser la mejor compañía que ha tenido en meses. _Anjing Hutan no estaba mal, no estaba nada mal._

“Tienes que marcharte, cariño”, le dice, sobretodo porque ya no quiere conocerla más, y ella lo mira con deleite, se muerde esa boca, “¿Ya tienes que salvar la Galaxia, marinero? ¿No puedes tenerme un poco más?”, Hux se recuesta sobre un brazo y niega sin pesadumbre, le ordena a la computadora algo que ella no entiende y ella no insiste de nuevo ni deja de sonreír; se pone de pie y con suave sensualidad se pone prenda por prenda cada cosa que arrojó al suelo. Toma el bolso al final, voltea para mirarlo y se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja, Hux la ve tan viva y tan bella, respirando suave y siendo coqueta incluso cuando sabe que él no la quiere.

Ella le sonríe por última vez, se despide con un suspiro y camina hacia la salida. Hux siente el ambiente tenso y oscuro, le pesa el arma en la mano cuando la ve mecer la cadera, el cabello le cae sobre los hombros, está casi frente a la puerta y la curva de su espalda se adivina debajo de la camisilla que lleva puesta, vuelve a sentir lástima, esta vez más lejanamente. Le apunta, le da una calada al cigarrillo.

Le dispara, exhala humo, no duele.

Siente un temblor debajo de la piel y la puerta de su habitación se abre antes de que ella empiece a caer, Ren está al otro lado, trae a un trooper sin casco con él.

 

 

 

Kylo puede ver y sentir la vida abandonarla, en sus ojos castaños no hay nada, en medio de ellos hay una herida de pistola bláster. Cae al suelo sin gracia y Kylo se estremece un poco ante la ondulación en la Fuerza que causa su muerte, lo conmueve. No puede evitar pensar que es un espectáculo bello verla morir.

 

 

 

Ren empuja al trooper y pasa sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Anjing sin miramientos.

“FN-3479”, le dice, “Es él”, y parece que vibra, todo vibra, “Yo le prometí a mi Maestro que no los mataría a ellos tampoco, pero…”, parece agitado, dijo _tampoco_ , ósea que Ren también quiso matarlo a él y el Líder Supremo tuvo que hacerlo prometer que no lo haría, sonríe, la verdad no estaría mal dispararle ahora mismo, se tensa.

“Son mis hombres, no se meta con ellos, Ren”, Kylo Ren enciende la su sable, el rojo se refleja en las paredes, el soldado suda frío sin poder dejar de mirar a la chica muerta, parece que la reconoce, parece. Hux lo recuerda a él, estaba en la mesa con Anjing, Ren sostiene el sable cerca del trooper, “También son mis hombres, Hux, cumplen mis órdenes igual que las suyas”, Hux quiere reírse ante eso, le da la última calada al cigarrillo.

Phasma llega por la puerta, “Vine en cuanto pude, General”, dice sin perturbación en la voz, no parece sorprendida por el cadáver o por el sable de luz, “Llévalo Phasma, que permanezca bajo custodia hasta que yo vaya”, el trooper parece infinitamente aliviado, Hux piensa que debería temerle a ella de la misma forma aunque ella no esté impregnando su alrededor con penetrante peligro, de inminente agresión, odio. Le duele la cabeza. Cree que Ren lo está mirando, le devuelve la mirada en silencio mientras pone la colilla en el cenicero de la mesa.

Ren no apaga su sable incluso cuando Phasma ya se ha ido, el aire pesa sobre los hombros, contra el pecho, le sabe la boca a sangre, “Déjeme en paz, Ren”, dice exasperado, y la verdad es que tiene curiosidad sobre cómo descubrió que ese era el trooper que reveló el alto secreto militar, cómo pudo identificarlo entre la multitud en tan poco tiempo y sin haber estado en la luna en primer lugar, porque Ren _estaba en el Finalizer._

¿Es esto la Fuerza?

“Sus hombres son débiles, no son de confiar”, dice finalmente y suena como si estuviera dando vueltas dentro de una jaula. Hux lo odia tanto en ese momento, lo odia más de lo que lo ha odiado por entrometerse en sus asuntos como si tuviera derecho a verlo cagar, comer y follar. Le hierve la sangre.

“Su opinión no significa nada para mí,” dice, Ren bufa y Hux levanta la voz, “el Líder Supremo es consciente de que son superiores a los droides, mis hombres son devotos a nuestra causa”, Ren mueve la espada en un círculo cerca de su cuerpo, Hux no siente que deba explicarle nada, decide ignorarlo en lo que sea que vaya a exigir y él voltea la cara, su máscara orientada hacia la pared, es obvio que quiere ir y masacrar a todo su regimiento. “FN-3479 no fue superior a ningún droide,”, refunfuña, aprieta el sable dentro de su puño, “él es sólo devoto de deseos vacíos, igual que su superior”.

Demasiado aire en esas palabras.

Le toma por sorpresa que Ren se tome tales ínfulas, no pensó que fuera a reclamarle por follar. Sabe que lo acaba de hacer, todavía tiene encendido el sable.

Le dispara, el arma ligera entre sus dedos, se siente borracho todavía, es un poco delicioso.

Ren lo bloquea sin voltear a mirar, el aire es eléctrico, Hux le sigue apuntando, lo hizo sin pensarlo pero a sabiendas de que no podría herirlo, cuando habla siente que bien podría estar disparando con la voz, “Si es cierto que la Fuerza lo hace sentir tantas cosas debería saber que todos, incluso los clonados, son diferentes entre sí”, Ren voltea en su dirección, Hux aprieta el arma entre los dedos pero la baja, él apaga el sable, parece un acuerdo pero el aire es igual de pesado. “Si ellos dudan me tienen a mí para aclararles la verdad, si se equivocan estoy yo para corregirlos, ahora márchese, su presencia no es necesaria, yo solucionaré el incidente”, por un instante duda si debería agradecerle por encontrar el trooper tan rápido y decide que no lo hará, hace un gesto con la mano para despacharlo y Ren bufa dentro de la máscara.

“Usted no puede darme órdenes a mí”, le dice hecho furia y Hux lo mira de soslayo.

“Y usted no puede cambiar las dadas por del Líder Supremo, haga lo que le plazca”.

Ren abandona la habitación pasando por encima de Anjing, dos pasos largos y está en el corredor, parece huir de un regaño. Enciende el sable apenas está afuera, suena como una pataleta ominosa. Hux huele oler el plástico y el metal quemado, puede ver las chispas rojas.

Siente que ha ganado esta batalla.

 

 

 

Antes de que vengan los droides médicos, Hux recoge lo que salió disparado del bolso de Anjing mientras caía, guarda todo en el segundo cajón del closet improvisado, ya tiene ahí una cajetilla de cigarrillos y otra pistola bláster.

 

 

 

Estaba borracho, ambas veces, esas cosas pasan.

Hux piensa en el cabello negro y en las pecas, sobretodo en las pecas. No puede evitar cuestionarse qué significa, de todas formas, no puede evitar pensar que mientras él le da vueltas al asunto con inquietud seguramente Ren lo observa. Lo molesta tanto, le da vergüenza.

Ren lo sabe, debe saber, por supuesto.

Frente a él está el vidrio del puente y se da cuenta que ha cedido mucho terreno, Ren debe ser eso que le causa repentino malestar, repentina furia, Hux intenta no pensar en él.

Le informan que las perforaciones inician, observa por la ventana, no pueden empezar a construir lo que Ren predijo, no porque Hux no le crea (porque cada vez más y cada vez con menos simpatía tiene que darle crédito a su fé) sino porque las cosas tienen un orden, hay que cargar el arma antes de dispararla, hay que perforar antes de saber si están en lo correcto y no deben ir más hacia el sur.

Desde el aire puede ver la maquinaria pesada empezar con su trabajo, los troopers y los oficiales parecen hormigas desde las alturas y Hux respira profundo, ha tenido muchas cosas en mente últimamente.

¿Qué implica el poder?

Toda relación es una relación de poder, toda relación de poder es una relación de miedo, de mando, en mayor o menor escala.

Si un emperador imparte órdenes y puede confiar en que los demás seguirán su comando es porque con anterioridad ha impuesto un dominio, ha aclarado que se encuentra _por encima_ en algún sentido, ha hecho evidente que sin su guía todo se volverá incierto, inseguro, desconocido; y qué causa más temor que lo que no se conoce.

Los padres imponen miedo sobre los hijos a lo largo de la vida, así su intención sea siempre dar amor; si el hijo no dependiera de sus padres y si no fuera conciente de que sin ellos su vida sería un caos (y si no _temiera)_ entonces la paternidad o maternidad no tendrían ninguna relevancia, ningún hijo querría permanecer bajo una opresión sin sentido. Mientras el hijo dependa de sus padres (por dinero, afecto, posición social, etc) la vida no se sentirá justa, la vida será ser sumiso ante lo que sus padres esperen que haga y sea. Cuando el hijo crece y se vuelve independiente, el miedo se pierde, la relación de poder cambia, el dominio no es lo que era.

Pero no toda relación de poder es una opresión basada en miedos ajenos, el poder es también una muestra de misericordia, el amor romántico es una relación de poder. El poder está implícito en todo lazo que se forme de manera emocional con algo, sea porque uno tiene el poder sobre el otro o sea porque uno es pasivo frente a ese poder (lo quiera uno o no).

No hay tal cosa como una relación donde el poder no aplica, puede haber un balance en ese poder, un equilibrio, una armonía en esa ejecución del poder, pero eso implica que los relacionados son iguales o se conciben como tal; no iguales porque uno considere al otro como alguien merecedor de respeto nada más, sino porque son iguales en su capacidad de ejercer poder. Por ejemplo: Reconocer que un árbol tiene derecho a la vida no es tener una relación de poder equitativa con él, uno siempre puede talar el árbol, el árbol no tala al hombre.

El poder está relacionado con la violencia, tener más capacidad de violencia implica más capacidad de poder. Por eso los gobiernos tienen ejércitos, policía, servicios secretos de espionaje, grupos armados afiliados. El gobierno de la Galaxia debe ser capaz de violencia más que ninguno, además debe ser una violencia aceptada, o habrán revoluciones, como siempre.

Hux observa con atención cómo vuelan las primeras cargas de explosivos, los derrumbes se producen como había sido esperado, lejanamente las avalanchas se desatan.

El gobierno de la Galaxia debe estar en manos de un líder respetado, amado y temido por todos, y quienes estén directamente bajo su comando deben considerarse entre ellos como iguales, pero no deben considerar al emperador un igual porque querrían derrocarlo. De no ser esto así sucedería lo que sucede con la República y su mediocre democracia de representantes (y de representantes ignorantes como sus pueblos, de representantes que no serán considerados iguales por todos, de relaciones de poder con sometidos).

El poder es necesario porque es necesaria la misericordia, de no ser por ella y por la concepción de una vida sustentable para todos, los débiles estarían condenados a la extinción a manos de los más fuertes y la vida sería por toda la eternidad una lucha infinita sin acuerdo y sin igualdad de términos, sin respeto.

Por esto hace falta un pastor, un guía que vea con claridad la desventaja de las formas de vida con menos desarrollo y que imparta un orden, un control de la violencia para que todos tengan libertad para desarrollarse y al tiempo tengan límites en dónde no cometan los errores que han cometido antes otras civilizaciones. La misericordia es bellísima, y ella implica ayuda, apoyo, superioridad.

Hux contempla con fría tranquilidad el acierto de sus cuentas, respira profundo, él sería un líder misericordioso.

 

 

 

De los tres drones enviados a las cuevas retorna uno, contiene videos de una forma de vida que Hux jamás había visto.

 

 


	4. La muerte de la mujer coyote II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo han estado?  
> Me ha llevado un rato traducir, como escribí esto antes de TLJ y su novela hay ciertas cosas que no encajan exactamente con el canon, de todas formas sólo he cambiado una. 
> 
> Este capítulo tiene una escena de tortura explícita, todo es culpa de Kylo, él es el asesino. 
> 
> Los nombres de estos capítulos están directamente basados en ["The Death of the Coyote Woman"](https://youtu.be/W66td1l_ISQ) una canción del album de All Them Witches que ya les recomendé. Si la quieren oír la recomiendo, es música de Ren. 
> 
> Por encima de todo, Ren, la meditación y yo seguimos siendo tres.
> 
> Que la Fuerza esté con ustedes.  
> Yo-ho.

**La muerte de la mujer coyote II.**

“Uno debe permanecer aterrado o volverse aterrador”

K.B.

 

 

Kylo no se siente cómodo en esta luna, definitivamente, pero tiene que conquistarla, reciclar todo ese dolor que lo inunda y convertirlo en fortaleza, así que se obliga a permanecer sobre la superficie y a ayudar en la medida de lo posible con las construcciones.

 _Nadie_ tiene que saber que no puede volver al Finalizer porque toda su habitación está destruida (se encargó de amenazar a los técnicos y a los troopers de guardia para que Hux en particular no se enterara), _nadie_ debería contradecirlo tampoco cuando afirma (después de horas de meditación) en dónde se encontrará cada cosa que construirán, (Hux siempre con sus ojos condescendientes y su muy bien cepillado cabello) ha estado al borde del asesinato tantas veces que le pica, le arde, siente abstinencia.

Sin embargo, aquí, en la habitación improvisada que le cedieron cuando toscamente dijo que pasaría un par de noches en la luna; aquí, solo y cobijado con la Fuerza para espantar el frío, Kylo puede reconocerse, su entrenamiento lo ha preparado para enfrentar las titilantes dudas, las debilidades. Dibuja un círculo con los hombros, deja ir la cabeza hacia atrás, siente tanta rabia que podría embestir de nuevo contra cualquier obstáculo en su camino. Pero no está molesto por el trooper imprudente, o porque lo ignoran todos y cada uno de los altos mandos cuando señala con contundente precisión dónde irán las habitaciones, los cañones, los cagaderos, las duchas, los comedores.

No, eso no es, es una parte nada más.

Kylo estira los brazos enfrente suyo, busca el rastro negro y fulminante que las cenizas de Darth Vader transmiten en la Fuerza y que han tatuado la profundidad de su espíritu; se admite con calcinante dolor que su furia proviene de la tentación de la luz.

Lo ha intentado tanto que negarse a sí mismo que ha pensado mucho en Chewbacca le sale casi natural, el problema es que Kylo, en medio de sus tinieblas, puede ver luz perturbando su cómoda oscuridad. Y la luz lo conmueve, le llena el pecho de ansiedades y remordimientos que no quiere detenerse a meditar porque son vanos, mundanos, efímeros. Pero es casi irresistible, le cuesta tanto no dejarse embargar por el sentimiento que igual se descubre a sí mismo cerca de llorar, cerca de gritar, cerca de pedir ayuda, cerca de arrepentirse de todo.

No hay punto en negar la existencia de la luz, pero es equívoco pensar que ella es superior a la oscuridad, y eso es por motivos obvios.

La misma luna donde está parado, con los dos soles que caen en el horizonte, tiene más lugares oscuros que lugares besados por la luz, la luz toca lo obvio, lo profundo es negro, delicioso. Kylo cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza, su raciocinio lo ha llevado a concluir que ese es el orden natural de las cosas: la luz está ahí, evidente ante los sentidos engañosos, ante el que está cegado por su esplendor y no puede ubicarse en la gran inmensidad divina de la completa penumbra, dentro de ella está la luz, pero la luz es un parpadeo.

Toma aire, la familia de Ben Solo (madre, padre, tíos), son la fuente principal de luz (y de duda) en su interior, así lo niegue, así lleve la mitad de su vida peleando contra ello. Con amargura los odia por interponerse en su camino hacia el balance, los odia por su ignorancia y por no ser capaces de comprender la oscuridad en los términos que él sí ha sido capaz.

Los odia porque lo hacen dudar.

Los odia porque lo hacen sufrir.

Está furioso.

 

 

 

 

En un espacio de tres horas Hux descubre con imperturbable semblante que Ren tenía razón hasta en lo patético, porque con su máscara y voz perturbadora dijo con la mayor seriedad que las habitaciones donde los troopers irán a tener sexo a escondidas serían las que quedarían al final del pasillo más lejano al norte, justo donde el bosque comienza a ser muy espeso en la superficie; y Hux le da vueltas a su mapa con inquietud pero no lo niega, todo encaja fácilmente.

 _Bastardo_ , piensa con mortificación.

Se pregunta para sí mismo con absoluto refunfuño si debería agradecerle por lo que sea que hace que le permite apuntar a las cosas que ni siquiera han pasado como si fueran viejas historias para él. No quiere hacerlo, no quiere enfrentarlo y sentirle que le debe algo a ese sonido mecánico de respiración, frente a esa voz enjaulada y esa sensación sofocante que se intensifica dependiendo de la brutalidad de su ira o de su mera cercanía.

McBrian lo llama y la computadora transmite el mensaje del oficial, Hux se estira en la mesa de su habitación, le da tres caladas largas a otro cigarrillo y oye la descripción con repentino interés.

 

 

 

 

Kylo supo de su existencia desde hace tanto que cuando _eres nieve, blanca y suave,_ los pasos de las tropas salvajes no lo sorprenden en lo más mínimo. Sale de su habitación y Hux también está en el pasillo, de camino al centro de mando.

“Hoy vamos a probar el prototipo del cañón de la Starkiller,” le dice Hux cuando están a la par, “esto podría ser interesante, nos están rodeando poco a poco hace poco más de una hora, vamos a darles una sorpresa”. Kylo encuentra que no tiene nada que decir, si Hux planea matar a todos los coyotes está bien por él, en el rastro de la Fuerza que percibe no hay nada que lo lleve a pensar que están tratando con una sociedad avanzada.

“¿Son un tipo de canis lupus?”, McBride se detiene cuando los ve cruzar el umbral, mira fijamente a Hux mientras habla:

“Los cañones están en posición, señor”, Hux asiente.

“¿Tenemos visual desde la nave?”

“Sí señor”

Proyectan las imágenes en cuatro hologramas, McBride asegura que podrán monitorear a la perfección los disparos y el salto al sub-hiperespacio, Kylo no quiere decirlo pero ha tenido cierta intriga sobre el término desde que lo leyó por primera vez en el informe, fue tal vez lo que le hizo pensar que la Fuerza es razón y no sólo consciencia.

“Graben todo, querré verlo después, esperen mi señal para disparar”, Hux gira sobre sus talones, parece particularmente emocionado, Kylo puede sentir en la Fuerza su remolino de ansia y casi diversión. Cuando lo ve salir del cuarto de mando se pregunta brevemente si debería seguirlo y lo hace, le causa aún más curiosidad que esté ordenando a un equipo de cinco troopers acercarse a la salida norte del complejo.

“La guarnición más grande está más cerca de la salida occidente”, dice Kylo después de que Hux ha enviado los cinco troopers a esconderse entre las irregularidades del terreno, Kylo puede verlos con sus uniformes blancos, la Fuerza late con anticipo, casi puede sentir la muerte. Hux se recuesta en la baranda de la provisional terraza, su mirada clavada en el vasto horizonte blanco.

“La líder viene con este grupo, las imágenes de los satélites lanzados por la nave confirman que se acerca una formación peculiar, vienen con catapultas primitivas”.

Kylo no hace preguntas, sobre todo porque siente por encima de la piel el arrastrar pesado de las ruedas de madera que soportan el carruaje de cada catapulta. Hace días que la identifica de los demás, ella está sentada y, por lo que la Fuerza dicta, oh, está tan asustada.

Kylo no siente compasión por ella. La verdad es que esperaba que Hux pretendiera descubrir primero si estaban vinculados a la República o si podrían servir como mano de obra, pero él vibra, tan seguro; Kylo lo observa y lo piensa frágil.

Entonces, “Dejen que disparen primero,” dice él por el comunicador, “a mi señal”.

Las rocas que lanzan se estrellan torpemente con el escudo de la base y Hux rota los hombros hacia atrás, respira profundo:

“Fuego” dice.

No se dispara una vez, se dispara ochenta y dos veces al tiempo, Kylo siente cada disparo en un lugar de la Fuerza que no esperaba, lo desconcierta, mira a su alrededor, en la Fuerza puede desmenuzar lo que sucede en segundos: los rayos rojos atraviesan el espacio, rapidísimos, furiosos, terribles; Kylo se pregunta qué es lo que lo extraña tanto cuando de repente sucede.

Es casi un segundo donde no hay nada, ninguno de los disparos de cañón están en el aire y Kylo no sabe de dónde viene, no comprende dónde están tampoco.

Pero aparecen de inmediato, en medio de las montañas, kilómetros más allá, la explosión es inmediata. Kylo puede sentirlos morir, tantos, tan rápido, sin gracia la mayoría, sin notarlo incluso. Se le llenan las entrañas furia, cuando voltea a mirar a Hux no lo considera tan frágil de nuevo, y no lo aprueba.

“La razón”, Kylo dice, haciendo que voltee, la luz de las explosiones le brilla en la piel blanca de la frente, “La razón es útil, la Fuerza tiene que ver con ella, con la conexión de todas las cosas en general”, Hux frunce el ceño con molestia, “Pero la razón sola no es superior a la consciencia de la Fuerza, es una de las expresiones de la Fuerza si acaso, el poder de esos cañones no es nada frente la inmensidad d-

“Cállese Ren”

Es tan obvio, piensa Hux: Kylo está enfadado porque no comprende cómo funcionan los cañones y por eso ahora quiere dar a entender que aun así él es más fuerte por la Fuerza y toda su retahíla eterna sobre su fé en el lado oscuro. Hux lo detiene antes de que empiece a hablar de Darth Vader de nuevo y aunque siente que Ren se vuelve espeso alrededor, como si pudiera sofocarlo con solo observar (que es algo posible, Hux lo sabe), decide que puede hacerlo pensar.

“Es estúpido que actúe en mi contra, cuando yo soy su aliado, y sólo porque no pudo entender cómo lo hice”, dice Hux, Kylo toma aire, oyéndolo desde su mente, Hux no lo deja empezar a hablar:

“Guarde su ira para lo necesario, yo sé cómo funciona la Fuerza, usted no sabe qué es el sub-hiperespacio, soluciónelo, manténgase bajo control”.

“Estoy bajo control”, dice Kylo, y Hux lo duda, de verdad, Kylo siente su reproche como un golpe, le causa malestar.

“Esto no es control”, dice Hux, y suena más burlón de lo que Kylo esperaba. “A usted le falta control todo el tiempo, he reconstruido tres cuartas partes el Finalizer a causa de sus pérdidas de control”, su sable de luz no está encendido aún, Hux se está preguntando qué tanto más tomará para que empiece a blandirlo alrededor como un niño insatisfecho.

Kylo se tensa, hace que le sea más difícil respirara a él, Hux sonríe igual.

“Si pasara más tiempo aprendiendo a controlar lo que puede hacer, como su Maestro se lo recomienda y como yo tengo que reportarlo, los cuadros de mis diplomas no se habrían roto por su participativa y _muy controlada_ presencia”, le dice, malnacido Hux está pensando de nuevo en eso, en qué pasó esa noche, “Usted carece de experiencia”, le dice.

Kylo enciende el sable, una pantalla se materializa en frente de ellos y Kylo destruye el comunicador que está dos metros detrás de Hux sin moverse, el holograma desaparece en estática y ruido, Kylo sólo se para tieso con su sable encendido sopesando lo viable que sería matarlo ahí mismo.

Hux suspira con un poco de bien pretendido aburrimiento, “No tiene que explicar lo grande que es su poder, si no lo controla es sólo una debilidad igual de grande”.

Hay chispas, Hux definitivamente no está respirando como debería, Kylo gira el sable en su muñeca.

“¿Débil e inexperto?”, Hux piensa que Kylo suena más rojo de lo usual, ofendido, Kylo está de acuerdo, “Creía yo, General, que mis habilidades estaban al nivel de un ejército entero, ¿no fue eso lo que pensó?”.

Hux recibe un memo en su comunicador personal, dos troopers suben a la terraza en ese momento también, se petrifican ante Kylo y su sable, su voz suena distorsionada, perturbadora: “Es usted contradictorio”.

Hux se sacude, las amenazas de Ren no tienen comienzo ni fin en él, piensa.

“Ella está en una de las celdas ahora mismo, la interrogación se la cedo a usted”, le dice Hux y su voz se corta al final, pero si algo se ve en su cara es disgusto, no dolor, y sí que lo siente, Kylo puede atravesarlo sin problema, Kylo rechista. “Usted no puede darme ordn-

“Mátela, no me importa, pero contrólese” dice Hux con un hilo de voz.

Kylo se aleja sin soltar su agarre apenas. Hux lo reta, _lo insulta_ , aún en su pensamiento, piensa con vaga resignación que si no fuera por las órdenes de su Maestro ya habrían hecho todo lo posible por matar al otro.

 

 

 

 

¿Qué es la luz?

 

 

 

 

Muy al comienzo, el acto de matar le parecía impresionante, pensaba con infinita ingenuidad que de arreglar conflictos lo mejor sería no derramar sangre. Después, cuando finalmente vio el mundo como una realidad cruda, absoluta, y no como un bonito calco de un pasado bello y fracasado, fue la parte de la sangre la que le pareció aparatosa; la sangre es escandalosa, olorosa, se riega y se mezcla con todo.

En la Fuerza, por días, pudo reconocer el rastro que dejaron los otros padawans: en sus botas, en el crepitar de su sable; la sangre, como un recuerdo, un juicio. Ahora, luego del arduo y tan complejo camino que ha recorrido en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, la muerte se presenta como una consecuencia natural, como un evento tácito que por su mano o por la del tiempo se ejecuta. Y además, Kylo admite sin reserva, tiene cierto efecto terapéutico en él, en la Fuerza una vida que termina es una que inicia en otra parte, el ciclo sólo se mueve, y lo cierto es que destruir, terminar, romper, (lo que sea, en realidad) ayuda a liberar estrés, la oscuridad se densifica.

Kylo Ren desde ya se siente un poco más fuerte, se estira un poco, la mujer coyote se revuelca en sus ataduras.

“Oh, pobre tú”, dice.

Ella es azul y negra en la Fuerza, fría, salvaje como esta luna helada, Kylo no tiene que ver su mente para saber que no lo está entendiendo, no habla el básico, no sólo porque no lo sabe sino porque no podria, sus cuerdas vocales son como las de un perro.

La mujer coyote lo mira con franca valentía, atada, como si el derecho dentro de su clan la hiciera importante aquí, frente a Kylo, que casi siente lástima, la encuentra estúpida porque no teme, ella pretende fantasiosamente que podrá matarlos a todos con heroísmo y salvar a su gente, Kylo puede sentir el rumor de sus pensamientos (de colores, de imágenes, de emociones) en la Fuerza, claros, cristalinos. Es una forma de vida muy primitiva, Kylo la observa por un momento más con intriga, porque la mujer coyote no le teme, le enseña los dientes, violenta pero toda buenas intenciones, ignorante.

Es bizarro.

Le causa mucha gracia, se ríe un poco y la mujer coyote se alerta, piensa que hacía mucho nada le causaba tal diversión, no se había reído nunca con la máscara puesta.

El aire se llena de distorsión y podredumbre, Kylo encuentra la situación ridícula, no lo evita; no es hasta que siente debajo del paladar el sabor de su miedo que se detiene, deleitado. “Ahora empiezas a tener sentido, coyote”, dice, a sabiendas que en su pueblo ella es el lobo alfa más fuerte, no puede negarse ser despectivo así ella no comprenda, ella se lo pierde.

Kylo enciende su sable y ella reacciona de inmediato, sus ataduras no la dejan tomar una posición de batalla, pero ajustada al _trono_ de los interrogatorios se tensa y muestra los colmillos, toda esa buena voluntad ahí reunida en un ser que no comprende, lo hastía, le parece tan desgarbada que se le acerca y no la perdona por su inocencia.

Cortaditas, Kylo incluso le pregunta con serena diversión si tiene vínculos con la Nueva República, haciéndole un trazo especialmente largo en la pata izquierda le asegura que de confesar su afiliación con la Resistencia su sufrimiento se detendría. Quemándole la piel de la frente siente el raudal de poder que trae la oscuridad al acercarse; gira la espada alrededor, la oye gritar.

La oscuridad llegará como en una descarga, abrumadora y enorme, que le brindará suficiente entendimiento para seguir su camino. La lasera, ella desgarra un gemido demencial, Kylo la calla, parece que se atora con su propia sangre, es repugnante, Kylo se siente ocioso.

Ya no le causa tanta gracia, pero se siente amagando con el clímax.

Cuando ella ya no tiene patas, exactamente, y la ve hecha un desastre, piensa que el espectáculo es un poco grotesco, se siente saciado. La interroga un momento más, la _acaricia_ un poco más, nunca pregunta lo que tanta furia le ha causado todo este tiempo.

(¿No te arrepientes de nada, Ben? Es decir, Ren, Kylo Ren, ¿estás seguro? ¿no te dolerá mucho acabar con todo? ¿no te rendirás ante este dolor? ¿no sientes que te está destruyendo? ¿No sientes que no ves nada, Ben, no sientes que algo está mal? ¿que todo está mal?).

Cree que grita al final, bañado en frustración, la oscuridad lo recibe, cómplice.

La siente morir ahí muy cerca, sus vísceras, su piel y sus pedazos están por ahí en el suelo y ella lo odia tanto, Kylo puede saborear el resentimiento, ella fue toda buenas intenciones y valentía en la superficie, como besada por la luz. Hasta que la luz se extinguió, porque eso pasa, Kylo Ren se encargó de hurgar sus oscuridades y el tejido ardió desgarrado, la sangre brotó, los órganos perforados cesaron de funcionar.

La oscuridad solo llega y abarca todo sin discriminación, la oscuridad son todas las profundidades. Él la atraviesa para matarla, su sable crepita con un rastro de sangre que ya se ha quemado pero que Kylo puede sentir, _eres la mujer coyote, el dolor y el odio te embargan, la muerte llega como un alivio, te vas, te vas, te vas._

Ella se desconecta, Kylo Ren apaga el sable y sin motivo, se ríe un poco de nuevo; de repente hay calma. Ni siquiera siente asco cuando se marcha de la sala de interrogación, sus cuestionamientos se detienen, hay pura oscuridad detrás de sus ojos, el poder refugia y Kylo camina, extasiado, tal vez sonriendo.

 

 

 

 

La luz es superficialidad.

 

 

 

 

Le llegan dos reportes tan contradictorios que tiene que pausar la reproducción del video de los disparos de hace un momento para decidir hacia dónde ir primero.

Casi simultáneamente Hux fue informado que los ocho troopers de los alrededores de la sala de interrogación (porque por ahora sólo hay una en la base) se retiraron despavoridos después de que Ren les indicara que ya podían pasar a recoger a la líder del clan salvaje para cremarla y enviar sus cenizas a sus aposentos. Phasma le explica que todos muestran severos síntomas de estrés y conmoción, hasta ahí todo es completamente normal, esas son las cosas que Ren causa.

El otro reporte venía de los troopers que vigilan las habitaciones de comando, Phasma le escribió que muy sorprendidos, FN-3090 y FN-4562 le informaron que Kylo Ren intentó entablar conversación con ellos contándoles un chiste sobre genitales y sables de luz.

Tortura y sangre puede comprender, ¿chistes? ¿chistes de vergas?

Decide que enfrentará primero lo que tiene sentido, cierra el video de los ataques, no puede concentrarse, le ordena a McBride que lo espere hasta que solucione lo que sea que está pasando y sale del puesto de control.

No es hasta que pone un pie afuera que nota, como no lo hacía hace meses, que _no_ lo nota.

Se detiene un momento, mira a su alrededor, no siente que las paredes lo vigilen, no siente que en la sombra de las tropas que recorren el perímetro haya algo grotesco escondido. Siente los hombros ligeros, la respiración fácil, hay algo inusualmente calmado en el ambiente. No sabe qué pensar.

Frente a la silla de tortura está lo que al parecer una vez fue la Líder de los Lobos, observa sin asco el pelaje irreconocible por la sangre roja y negra, piensa en la oscuridad. Hay trozos de carne, charcos de sangre, vísceras chamuscadas y los ojos muy abiertos de ella que, estática y casi vacía, miran hacia la nada con gesto roto. Sus extremidades terminan abruptamente y en su pecho hay una herida cauterizada que seguro la atravesó suavemente, la piel parece derretida junto con el pelaje; apesta un poco, en realidad.

Hace años Hux no siente particular emoción frente a la muerte (ni siquiera cuando es una muerte que evidencia tanto sufrimiento como esta), y es porque todo está conectado: uno no puede construir un arma de destrucción masiva, que terminará con la vida de sistemas solares, y sentir repudio ante la simple muerte de un ‘inocente’.

La muerte es familiar y cercana, la muerte es inevitable, la muerte tiene mucho con ver con lo que Ren estaba anhelando a modo de asfixia colectiva durante todos estos días (y eso no quiere decir que entienda cómo, pero lo sabe, lo puede definir así).

La líder está contorsionada en su sitio, como si hubiese intentando liberar sus ataduras en repetidas ocasiones, tiene largas cortadas, profundas y tostadas, a lo largo y ancho de todo el cuerpo, tiene unas que parecen rasguños en los lugares donde los tendones se unen, es un espectáculo.

Hux sale después de un momento de la sala y, luego de ordenar que envíen la tropa más frívola a recoger el cadáver, se queda pensando mucho en las ganas de tiene de comprender cómo funciona la Fuerza en realidad.

Mientras camina hacia la habitaciones, en inquieta cavilación, descubre que sigue sin sentirse solo. No es como lo fue un par de horas antes, no es como ha sido todos estos meses, es diferente, tal vez peor.

Hux se detiene en medio de la nada (porque sólo hay nieve a su alrededor, no hay paredes o un sendero como tal) y en el aire que sopla con violencia siente que Ren maromea y vibra.

Cuando le pidió al Líder Snoke (en una reunión a solas hace poco) que le permitiera saber más sobre la Fuerza, se sintió escudriñado hasta sus temores de infancia con la mirada que recibió, pero al final le fue permitido leer algunos archivos bloqueados que Darth Vader decidió conservar luego de la destrucción y caza de los Jedi. Se enteró de un par de cosas: de votos de castidad y del carácter omnipresente de la Fuerza.

Se ha preguntado si, por lo que leyó, la Fuerza consiste en una profunda conexión con todo flujo de energía (que es algo que puede imaginar, difícilmente) que le permite al usuario descifrar lo que está sucediendo aún lejos de sí mismo, aún antes de sí mismo, aún después de sí mismo.

Se frota las manos, se está acercando.

¿Será por eso que Ren parece presente en todos los lugares? ¿Será por eso que Ren parece enterarse de todo lo que sucede? ¿Será por eso que Ren no comprende cosas simples y se enfurece? ¿Es porque no sabe cómo interpretar lo que siente? ¿Es porque no sabe cómo darle prioridad a un mensaje o a otro? Hux siente un frío calcinante, aprieta los botones de acceso, la computadora lo saluda y lo deja seguir. Se sacude la nieve de encima, de nuevo se pregunta cómo funciona la Fuerza.

 

 

 

 

Siente anticipo, la puerta de la habitación se abre apenas está frente a ella.

Es un poco bizarro porque los aposentos de Ren son muy similares a los suyos; la cama tiene el mismo tendido negro, gris y blanco, está deshecha; el closet tiene las mismas puertas corredizas, hay un cajón abierto; incluso huele un poco a whisky, hay una botella sobre la tan familiar mesa del centro.

Todo es ostentoso y del mismo color.

Hux frunce un poco el ceño, esa botella es de la misma marca que él pidió para la celebración de hace unos días, recuerda haber pedido trescientas mil botellas porque ese whisky le gusta, lo traen de Utapau, él mismo guardó una botella para luego. Ren debe estar en el baño, se pregunta en qué momento habrá tomado la botella.

“La tomé al día siguiente del festejo, General, estaba buscando a FN-3479, el imprudente”, y sale del baño.

No lleva puesta toda la túnica, el cinturón y la pieza negra que suele llevar encima no están, la máscara tampoco: la lleva en una mano, pareciera que la estaba limpiando. Tiene el cabello suelto, en la otra mano tiene un vaporizador, _bastardo despreciable_ , piensa Hux apenas lo ve con su cara llena de pecas, él frunce un poco las cejas, “Puedo oír eso que acaba de pensar”, dice y no parece particularmente enfadado, nota que la botella de whisky está empezada, _lo sé Ren, por eso lo pienso._

Ren encoje los hombros, le quita importancia mientras se sienta en la mesa y fuma.

“Así no funciona la fuerza” dice.

Hux se queda paradote ahí mirándolo sin comprender, lo siente envolverlo todo con su perturbadora presencia pero al tiempo no está la familiar sensación de que va a destruir sus alrededores con la más mínima excusa, él sólo está sentado _fumando y_ _tomando_ whisky, como si nada, sin hacer caras cuando lo pasa, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

“Me está mirando, Hux”, dice mirándolo de vuelta, Hux no sabe dónde pero hay una sonrisa en su expresión, tal vez sea en las cejas o en la curva de los labios, o en la Fuerza, no sabe. Deja de mirarlo, entre más lo hace más extraño le parece.

“No esperaba encontrarlo de buen humor, ya veo por qué me reportaron con tanta sorpresa su comportamiento”, se aclara la garganta, lo oye poner el vaso sobre la mesa y se pregunta cuánto más tardará en embriagarse, “Veo que no hay problemas, reporte lo que obtuvo de la interrogación en cuanto le sea posible”.

Hux da media vuelta, da un paso;

“No huya” dice Ren.

“No estoy huyendo” contesta, lo hace tan rápido que no puede evitar preguntarse si de verdad no lo está haciendo, ¿a qué habría de huirle? Nunca había visto a Ren de mejor ánimo, es extraño que ahora de todas las veces quiera marcharse, o tal vez no tanto, siempre quiere marcharse cuando está con Ren.

“No tengo nada que hacer aquí”, da otro paso, suena el vaso contra la mesa de nuevo y Hux voltea, Ren tiene un poco fruncida la cara, el whisky no es tan fácil después de todo.

“Me gustaría hacer el reporte ahora mismo, siéntese General, puede encender uno de esos si quiere”.

Hux saca uno de los cigarrillos que tiene en el bolsillo, estaba pensando en fumarse uno hace un buen rato, Ren asiente y señala la silla, “Póngase cómodo”, le dice.

Después de una monótona conversación y un cigarrillo entero Ren se pone de pie y del cajón abierto saca otro vaso para whisky, Hux nota que la cama está tendida, se pregunta en qué momento, “Mientras le dije que los salvajes no hablan básico”, dice, a Hux lo exaspera que sea entrometido.

“Déjeme en paz, Ren” refunfuña, Ren vuelve a la mesa, sirve dos whiskys y cuando le pasa uno tiene hoyuelos en las mejillas porque casi sonríe.

“Yo lo he dejado en paz, General,” murmura, toma su vaso entre sus dedos, “pero usted me piensa, yo sólo lo noto”, y bebe, mirándolo, parece divertido. Hux siente que le hierve la cara de rabia, ¿es esto una referencia a lo que hablaron hace un momento, cuando Ren casi lo mata? Se toma el vaso de whisky de un solo trago.

“Yo no pienso en usted más de lo necesario, usted es quién siempre está espiando”, Ren levanta una ceja, fuma.

Después de llenar de nuevo el vaso (lo que implica un montón de silencio incómodo) Ren lo mira de nuevo, de lleno, a los ojos. “Estoy _espiando_ casi todo el planeta en todo momento porque lo noto, es inevitable, usted resulta ser parte de eso”

Hux se baja todo el vaso de un solo sorbo de nuevo, está demasiado sobrio para esta conversación, busca en sus bolsillos y enciende un nuevo cigarrillo, Ren lo mira con intriga. Es difícil, Hux lo oye hablar con su voz limpia, lo ve ahí con sus pecas en todas partes, con su cabello espeso, con el humo que le toca la piel. Mira hacia otro lado, “Está espiando, es lo mismo, yo también lo noto” dice.

Ren sirve de nuevo, pero no deja de mirarlo, lo hace moviendo los dedos de la mano libre y fumando, la botella sirve sola en el vaso que él coge. Hux cree que nunca lo vio utilizar la Fuerza para hacer algo no nocivo, intenta no reflejar emoción, Ren bebe,

“Está pensando en mí ahora mismo”, Ren dice.

“Lo tengo en frente, estamos hablando, por supuesto que estoy pensando” 

Ren mueve la mano del vaporizador como quitándole crédito a sus palabras.

“Es que usted no sólo piensa eso de mí”.

 _Oh, no_.

Hux se estira, coge el vaso y se lo bebe todo, se siente como fuego bajándole por la garganta, Ren lo observa con entretenimiento.

“Usted piensa en mi voz”, dice, y Hux se siente envuelto, acorralado, observado de cerca, lo abruma un poco pero se sirve un whisky sin permiso y pretende.

“Usted _cree_ que pienso en eso”, dice agriamente. Ren se pone de pie, toma la botella y bebe.

“No,” dice, “yo no creo, yo sé”.

Kylo le pasa la botella y Hux agradece, de verdad, porque ahí sentado donde está se está ahogando, se siente expuesto, bebe largo, hasta que no puede más. Ren se está mordiendo el labio inferior, parece concentrado y Hux quisiera saber cómo cerrarse ante eso.

“No puedes impedirlo, Hux”, le dice él, “Yo sé que piensas en mis lunares, en mi cabello, en m-“ Hux levanta una mano, le pide que: “Pare Ren”, él lo mira como si quisiera replicar y Hux se endereza, sabía que tarde o temprano Ren intentaría sacarle en cara sus imprudencias fugaces.

“Usted fue un Jedi una vez, ya no lo es”, Ren parece que lo rodea, lo encierra, pero sólo está quieto mirándolo, “Los Jedi juran castidad, ¿verdad?”.

Ren guarda silencio, Hux sonríe esta vez.

“¿Fue por eso que rompiste mis cuadros? ¿Es otra cosa que no controlas?”, Ren titubea casi cómicamente. 

“Los cuadros no tienen nada que ver”, dice él y se sonroja, ojos abiertos, inquieto.

Hux se ríe, no lo puede evitar. “Yo no leo mentes Ren, pero sé que estás mintiendo”, Hux toma la botella de la mesa, da una calada, bebe, bota el humo, “No he recibido ningún reporte de cuadros rotos sin explicación”.

Ren hace una mueca.

“Tú lo estás pensando”, dice Ren, Hux le mira la boca, las cejas fruncidas, las pecas. Piensa en tenerlo cerca, en decir cosas.

“No,” dice de todas maneras, “tú lo estás pensando”, porque uno siempre puede ser coqueto, _¡ja!_ , está un poco borracho ahora.

Ren le quita la botella y bebe, está un poco más cerca ahora; le pasa el whisky, Hux lo recibe y toma todo lo que puede, se miran y hay una tensión que es familiar porque hay odio mutuo; pero que es extraña porque no hay muerte en la mitad, eso ya pasó.

Ren está sentado encima de él en un momento, pesado y apenas más alto, rodeándolo con las piernas, apoyado en la silla y rosado porque seguro está ebrio, seguro está drogado de muerte y oscuridad, lo mira de frente, Hux no encuentra extraña la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, alrededor, encima.

Lo diría todo si lo tuviera donde lo quiere, con todas sus pecas, con todo su cabello negro y su voz y sus hoyuelos.

Ren hace un sonido enojado, lo sujeta del cabello y se besan. Al tiempo, chocan, colisionan violentamente después de tocarse. Hux jadea un poco, abre la boca y lo muerde, lame un poco ese labio que él se estaba mordiendo. Ren jadea, lo rodea con los brazos, se aprieta contra él y Hux intenta abrirle la boca con la lengua, siente que se derrite, Ren emite un sonido confundido, lo muerde un poco, le aprieta el cuello entre una mano, el cabello en la otra.

“Abre la boca”, dice Hux, cerquita, sobre sus labios.

Ren lo hace.

Él parece sorprendido, como si no esperara que Hux lo lamiera de adentro hacia fuera, como si no esperara que le mordiera la lengua.

“Ren,”, dice, “abre más la boca”.

Hux le pone una mano en el final de la espalda y lo jala hacia delante, se deja morder y probar, se deja lamer inexpertamente, se ríe un poco porque lo excita tanto tenerlo ahí, caliente, se deja hacer. Ren lo besa torpe, brusco, rápido.

“Ren,” dice hundiéndole los dedos en la espalda, derretido, “despacio”, le lame la línea del mentón, el borde de los labios. Ren suspira, cae lento y pesado entre sus dientes, el cigarrillo de Hux se quema solo mientras se besan, Hux se siente arder como el tabaco, Ren lo llena y Hux le lame hasta el cuello.

Se abren la ropa sin hablar, la cremallera del gabán cae y los botones se abren, Ren le muerde el cuello y Hux desliza el cierre del pantalón hasta que puede meter las manos y sentirlo ahí, Ren lo sujeta demasiado fuerte, lo muerde de nuevo.

“Quítate los guantes”, ordena, y Hux se los está sacando, Ren se está sacando los suyos.

Hux lo permite sin meditación; se están tocando las manos, los brazos, los hombros, las costillas, la polla contra la palma de la mano.

Hux lo besa, le explica cómo hacerlo con mordidas, con lamidas. Ren embiste corto y Hux lo toca más, ansioso, tan caliente que lo saca de la ropa para verlo, gruñe y gira la muñeca, aprieta arriba.

Ren gime entre sus labios, evidente, Hux sonríe.

Hux bota el cigarrillo consumido al suelo, quiere sacarse la polla del pantalón.

Con una mano los sujeta a ambos, Ren se frota sin ritmo contra él, le aprieta el cuello desde atrás con una mano y se están besando de nuevo, con la boca abierta, Ren jadea, sabe a whisky y a inexperiencia.

“Estás pensándolo” le dice Ren. Hux tiene tantas ganas de follárselo, deslizarse hasta estar todo dentro, hasta que sólo haya calor, presión. Ren le entierra los dedos en el cuello.

“¿Lo quieres también?”, pregunta Hux.

Ren embiste abruptamente, suena como si algo se rompiera, se viene con su boquita abierta.

Hux no ha parado de tocarse, no puede dejar de mirarle esa boca, esa boca terrible, desea tanto que cierra los ojos, podría venirse pero que no lo hace.

Abre los ojos, Ren lo está mirando.

“¿Ni siquiera lo vas a decir ahora?”, Ren pregunta y los ojos se le resbalan, Hux quiere besarlo de nuevo.

“Ven”, pide, “Ven”.

Ren lo mira con interés, se acerca sin moverse, como siempre.

“Ven, ven, ven”

Ren se acerca.

“¿Qué quieres?”, pregunta y Hux estira la cabeza, intenta besarlo.

“Ven”, Ren parece un poco enfadado pero baja la cabeza, Hux lo atrae con una mano y _sí,_ lo tiene ahí sobre la boca, dentro de la boca, debajo de la lengua, en todas partes.

Ren jadea un poco, abre la boca más, lame, muerde. Es un beso tanto como una pelea pero Hux se toca dentro de ese olor a rabia a whisky y a ambos.

“Hux”, murmura Ren, como una exigencia, como una tortura porque si sólo lo sacara de él sería más fácil, no es como si Hux quisiera rendirse nunca.

“¿Lo harías?”, pregunta Hux, ebrio, casi viniendose entre sus dedos, “¿Lo harías, lo harías, lo harías?”, Ren lo mira, Hux no abre los ojos pero lo sabe, lo siente, lo busca, lo besa, se estrellan.

“Hazlo”, dice, deja de tocarse, abre los ojos, “Hazlo” pide, lo sujeta de los brazos, le muerde los labios con furia, tal vez le hace daño, Ren ahoga un sonido profundo, “Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo”, ruega; sobretodo lo piensa, esa boca alrededor de su polla, suave, roja e hirviendo, de arriba hacia abajo, con la lengua, con esos ojos mirándolo, podría venirse así nada más, podría.

Ren se acuclilla entre sus piernas, Hux lo besa desde arriba, siente vértigo. Se miran, es breve, Ren abre un poco los labios y Hux le toca la boca con la punta de los dedos.

Hux siente que se viene desde que comienza, el cabello le cubre la cara y por un momento es sólo sensación, calor. Hux le agarra el cabello detrás de la cabeza, Ren tiene los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, la boquita roja y las mejillas chupadas. Hux embiste, quiere meterlo todo dentro y sacarlo suave, Ren lo coge de una pierna y lo permite, abre los ojos al final, casi al fondo.

La saca despacito, Ren lo está mirando.

No dura, Ren enterrándole los dedos en las piernas, en la espalda.

No dura, Hux embiste y Ren vibra alrededor de él, un par de mechones se escapan de su agarre y Ren tiene los ojos húmedos, la boca abierta, está sonrojado. Hux lo ajusta contra su cuerpo cuando ya no puede más y Ren sólo lo permite; hay dos vasos y una botella sobre la mesa, están rotos y el vidrio está regado en el suelo.

Hux le consiente el cabello, se viene, se siente líquido e hirviente dentro de esa boca y gime, deja de hacer presión, Ren se aparta con los ojos grandes y la boca manchada.

 

 

 

 

Es un montón de vidrio roto, de nuevo, Hux se acomoda un poco mejor en su ropa y siente lo que siente el vidrio que corta en las entrañas, se incorpora porque se siente como un idiota, ha tenido mucho tiempo de ventana, Kylo lleva un rato en el baño.

Mira a su alrededor, encuentra la túnica negra y el cinturón a los pies de la cama, dentro de una repisa: lo saca de un bolsillo de su gabán y clava el dispositivo de ubicación en el cinturón. Lo mira a contraluz, lo mira de frente y desde atrás y le parece que está bien camuflado con el material, lo pone en el cajón de nue-

“Tan obvio,” dice Ren, “por un momento esperé un poco más de inteligencia, ¿cómo te atreve- ¡¿De verdad pensaste que no _iba a notarlo?, es absol-“_

Hux cierra los ojos, “Cállate Ren”.

Él parece él mismo de nuevo, Hux lo mira, no tiene la mascara pero hay evidente molestia en su expresión, “Tú te entrometes en mis asuntos sin permiso porque puedes hacerlo, me repugna,” Ren levanta las cejas en un gesto casi cómico, Hux señala vagamente el cinturón con el ubicador, “esta es mi forma de entrometerme, no te atrevas a negármelo”.

Ren lo mira con abierto reproche.

“Enséñeme cómo funciona la Fuerza,” dice Hux, porque igual más vale intentarlo.

Ren se burla, su cara no hace nada pero es una burla.

“No quiero que Snoke se entere de esta situación en general, no sé cómo hacerlo, sé que podría pasar, usted podría enseñarme” dice Hux, porque lo tenía preparado, más o menos, “Yo podría enseñarle a cambio cómo funciona el sub-hiperespacio”.

Ren no habla. Hux deja que su preocupación sea evidente, incluso si es sobretodo preocupación por sí mismo y Ren lo invade como siempre. Por un momento piensa que Ren se va a quedar en silencio, pero lo ve tomar aire y cerrar los ojos.

“La Fuerza es dinámica”, dice Ren, Hux nota que está borracho.

 

 


	5. El asesino de estrellas I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenas de nuevo, me tomó un montón llegar hasta aquí, la traducción avanza despacio y yo edito en español de últimas, pero sigamos.
> 
> Me gustaría decirles algo que puede estar de sobra, pero en todo caso, sé que expongo temas oscuros y un tanto polémicos, sé que desde los ojos de ellos están justificados. Y la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo con todo, pero mientras escribí desde Kylo y desde Hux quise ver el universo como ellos lo harían, quise sonar convencido. Espero haberme mantenido en personaje, quiero decir que Hux no iba a ser tan relevante pero como es un cabrón pomposo se impuso sobre mí, jaja. 
> 
> Esto es oscuro como Ren, se llama ["Meditation Before the Kill"](https://youtu.be/LQbd6JaBkuI), es una canción de una banda de black metal colombiano, pero en realidad es un instrumental y no es black metal. De nuevo música de Ren.
> 
> La meditación, Ren y yo somos tres, los dejo con misericordia. 
> 
> Que la Fuerza los acompañe.  
> Yo-ho.

**El asesino de estrellas I.**

 

“La guerra civil y la bruta situación del ‘estado de naturaleza’ (la guerra de todos contra todos) sólo puede ser evadida por un fuerte gobierno no dividido”

Hobbes.

 

 

“¿Acaso no lo ves, Maestro?”

Ben deambula con inquietud, su trenza de aprendiz le roza con la túnica y Luke Skywalker le brinda su atención, claro, aunque no llega a mirarlo. Cierra el libro que tiene en sus manos y le aconseja que busque tranquilidad meditando o entrenando.

“Estás muy perturba-

“Dificultades vienen hacia mí”, dice Ben.

Esta vez Luke sí que lo mira, hay pesadumbre en sus ojos, incertidumbre, un dolor anticipado. Ben Solo sabe que su tío lo ha sentido tanto como él, se detiene y lo observa de frente, la biblioteca es de repente una isla verde y elevada, el ancho mar se ondea tormentoso.

“Haré lo correcto”, dice Ben con absoluta seguridad.

Kylo Ren despierta observando el techo de su habitación, huele salado y en penumbra concluye que hizo lo correcto. Para ese entonces ya dudaba sobre la supremacía de la luz, en su cabeza se revolvían ideas y pensamientos prohibidos por la nueva orden Jedi; siente un regocijo cálido al pensar que aún estando equivocado por tanto tiempo logró ver más allá de la ignorancia. Se encuentra a medio camino de una sonrisa, es magnífico lo que la conexión con el lado oscuro de la Fuerza le causa, mentalmente le agradece a la mujer coyote por su transformación; se siente fuerte, omnipotente.

Recuerda a Hux marchándose luego de aprender cómo aislar un pensamiento de su mente, tenía ojeras y caminaba como si le pesaran los hombros. Hay algo que le causa gracia del recuerdo, cae dormido en infinita tranquilidad, imperturbable siente la oscuridad abrazarlo.

Al día siguiente cree recordar un océano casi perpetuo y aquel droide R2 que tanto quería su antiguo maestro.

Los sueños son un lío extraño, descifrarlos es como predecir el futuro con la Fuerza, a veces es lo mismo; casi imposible.

  


 

 

 

_Eres absoluta negrura._ Kylo camina sin rumbo entre las pululantes filas de troopers constructores, troopers de limpieza, troopers de vigilancia, oficiales, ingenieros, técnicos. La construcción avanza a pasos agigantados, un par de metros más allá hay un nido de insectos pequeños, trabajan sin descanso; Ren cierra los ojos y por un momento se siente inmerso en un patrón gigante, un engranaje cósmico que invariablemente repite sus mismos puntos de encuentro, como si el tiempo en vez de ser una línea fuera una espiral, los seres vivos primitivos construyen sus colonias en los suelos destruyendo y reestructurando a su paso; la Primera Orden construye su corazón rojo destruyendo casi media luna para reestructurar la Galaxia.

La historia no se repite, se reencuentra consigo misma, como si rotara sobre un eje. Hace décadas el Imperio construyó una Death Star, y luego otra más grande, y ahora ellos construyen dentro del núcleo de una luna. Hace décadas su abuelo acabó con los Jedi y hace una y media Kylo Ren lo hizo también. No es lo mismo, los contextos son diferentes, el tiempo ha transcurrido, pero hay un patrón que se expande y crece, para reencontrarse, como vivir y morir.

Siente ganas de entrenar, la Fuerza es gentil bajo sus pies, en el aire que filtra su máscara, llega a él fácilmente.

Decide que retornará al Finalizer cuanto antes, se le ocurre un plan que encuentra ingenioso; ve pero ignora que un par de insectos voladores atacan a destruir la colonia que vio hace un momento.

  


 

 

 

Al comienzo es como si el trooper lo dudara, lo duda de hecho, los siete mil que están a bordo de la nave y funcionan como regimiento de batalla le temen. Ren no puede evitar torcer un poco la mirada detrás del casco, le parecen tan banales los soldados que casi duda de su plan, pero continúa, no es como si estuvieran en posición de negar sus órdenes, él comanda tanto como Hux la nave, él es la representación de los deseos del Líder Supremo.

“Envíen el próximo turno de entrenamiento, los veré a todos abajo cuanto antes, informe a su Capitán, FN-6788, es una orden”.

El trooper da media vuelta en dirección a Phasma y aunque Kylo puede oler su inquietud, al menos ha dejado de dudar sobre si hacerlo o no.

Kylo se encamina hacia los niveles inferiores, le gusta entrenar en medio de los turnos y por el estricto orden que Hux impone casi nunca hay troopers deambulando sin motivo por los pasillos, por lo que han sido pocos los que lo han visto; esta vez, sin embargo, quiere que esté el mayor número posible de ellos.

Phasma envía a su encuentro el escuadrón de asalto élite y otros 50 troopers, todos están formados impecablemente cuando desciende al gimnasio, ella está en frente de todos ellos y sin atisbo de temor o duda le pregunta si son suficientes por ahora o si requiere que sean enviados otros; Kylo les dedica una mirada, la Fuerza se curva deliciosa a su tacto, los conoce a todos y cada uno, los ha sentido dormir, comer, follar; les reconocería la voz individualmente.

Podría reír, se siente lleno de emoción.

“Así está bien Capitana Phasma, le agradezco”.

Phasma abre esos ojos azules que tiene detrás del casco, es casi gracioso porque no varía su postura ni dice nada en particular pero Kylo la siente en la Fuerza, toda sorprendida y un poco perturbada, la siente marcharse y la oye preguntarse _qué carajo le pasa a este Ren hoy, demonio_ s, _desde cuándo da las gracias, tantos años trabajando para que hoy de todos los días agrdez-_

Estira los brazos, empieza a caminar en medio de las filas.

“Usted”, dice mirando a FN-9032. 

“Usted”, dice apuntando a FN-4056. 

“Usted”, dice cuando pasa junto al primer soldado élite.

“Usted también”, le dice al último trooper de la primera fila, le dicen Nines, se llama FN-2199.

Elige veinte y al resto los despacha con un gesto, se marchan caminando al tiempo, todos un poco aterrorizados, hay un par de los que se quedan que lo están aún más.

Una vez se han marchado le devela su plan a los que permanecen.

  


 

 

 

Cuando la primera sesión de entrenamiento termina Hux lo contacta a su renovada habitación (que no pareciera haber sido destruida nunca), Kylo no necesita contestar para sentir la molestia que se cuece en la garganta de Hux.

“Era necesario”, dice planamente antes de oírlo hablar siquiera y Hux solo bota una bocanada de aire, no suena como un suspiro propiamente sino como un insulto sin palabras, es como si sintiera agonía de solo tratar con él. Kylo cree que podría reírse, se encuentra en el mejor estado de ánimo que ha tenido en meses, tal vez en todo el año, no ha sentido ganas de destruir nada a su paso en casi treinta horas.

“Pudo notificarlo antes”, le dice Hux nada más, y Kylo comprende que Hux sabe a qué va con su plan, o por lo menos imagina una parte de él. “Organizar un entrenamiento no previsto por un escuadrón es un montón de cambios en los horarios, tendré que pasar toda la noche re aprobando los horarios de entrenamiento y todo lo que eso implica, manténgase dentro de las horas establecidas, no haré esto de nuevo”.

Kylo siente un poco de ganas de mencionar que Hux aún tiene muchas ojeras y que debería buscar descanso en vez de ocuparse en innecesarias tareas, pero entonces recuerda que no le importa y no lo dice.

“Y no mate a ninguno de mis hombres, Ren”

“No lo haré” dice, “ese es el punto, no matar a ninguno en general”

Eso parece tranquilizar a Hux, Kylo lo siente recostarse en la silla giratoria de su habitación, se está masajeando las sienes con una mano mientras sujeta un cigarrillo en la otra. Se quedan en silencio, Kylo está un poco inquieto, como si entrenar lo hubiera recargado de energía en vez de drenarlo, juega con su espada apagada entre sus manos, no _piensa_ en Hux, sólo lo nota, es un lugar en la Fuerza claramente diferente a todo lo que hay alrededor.

El lugar en la Fuerza de Hux son otros cien mil militantes de la Primera Orden que están en la luna, son los árboles de la colina que está al sur de su habitación, es la raza de humanoides lobo que ahora trabajan esclavizados en la profundidad de la construcción del Starkiller.

Hux es orden en un montón de sentidos, tiene cuarenta y dos reportes de troopers abiertos en su computadora, un nuevo archivo de horarios con treinta variaciones para el Finalizer, un cronograma con veinticuatro actualizaciones recién registradas sobre la excavación y construcción del arma, doce reportes de ingenieros, cuatro quejas de técnicos, dos libros de literatura sobre los Jedi, un mapa un poco más completo sobre los sistemas solares aledaños a la luna donde se encuentra y su llamada abierta, llamará a Phasma después, tiene el contacto en espera.

Kylo también puede leer dentro de su cabeza un historial cronológico de acciones que incluyen alto secreto estratégico, cigarrillos, tres whiskys y una página de porno que fue reportada porque un trooper intentó acceder a ella desde los servidores recién instalados de la luna; sabe que Hux va a darle una revisada luego.

En su habitación todo está dispuesto con frío cálculo, hay armas ocultas en todo lugar donde se puede esconder una, la ropa está doblada de tal manera que en caso de emergencia no habría que tantear para armar todo el uniforme de una vez, no hay loza sucia, hasta pareciera haber una disposición premeditada en el cenicero de la mesa que tiene enfrente.

Kylo sabe que si la Primera Orden parece funcionar en automático es porque Hux sabe mover las piezas que están bajo su comando (y que son un montón) con una precisión que no viene necesariamente de la experiencia que brindan los años, sino de un tipo de ingenio innato que fluye a través de él. Hux es orden, Hux es la Primera Orden, preciso, políticamente correcto hasta el espectáculo, hasta el cepillo y el producto para el cabello que tiene en el cajón donde está el lubricante y los condones que le robó a esa chica que mató sin dolor.

La Fuerza lo rodea así él no la sienta como tal, su constante valoración de escenarios para todo lo que sucede es lo que permite que estén desestabilizando la Nueva República, su Maestro sabe por qué lo tiene en el lugar dónde está, Kylo piensa que es un idiota muy organizado con mucho poder. 

Hux exhala mientras revisa las pestañas de reportes en orden alfabético, está frunciendo el ceño un poc-

“Ren, deje de entrometerse”

Kylo atrapa la espada en el aire, la encendió en algún punto pero no tiene intención de dañar nada, no lo ha hecho, las cenizas de la coyote y de los demás están enfrente de él.

“No lo estoy haciendo, usted sólo está ahí pensando”

“No estoy pensando nada”

“Claro que sí, por eso lo oculta de mí, no me importa, podría vencer esa barrera si quisiera”

“Voy a colgar esta llamada, déjeme en paz de una vez Re-

“Mañana puede que se derrumbe la torre de vigilancia este, no cavaron tan profundo cuando la construyeron”

“Lo tendré en cuenta, voy a-

“Debería descansar más, Hux”

Kylo es quien cuelga la llamada, siente un poco de calor en la cara, de repente sí se siente drenado, se acuesta a dormir tan rápido como puede, no piensa para nada en lo que Hux estuvo a punto de decir y no dijo (y no le dejó saber qué era), no está preocupado, se dice a sí mismo.

Antes de caer dormido piensa en el orden, y por un breve momento el orden que Hux impone no le parece necesariamente molesto.

  


 

 

 

Son cincuenta horas sin destruir  nada (y sin tener real intención de hacerlo). Kylo no necesita revisar el horario que Hux le envió, en el rumor de la Fuerza de sus veinte troopers elegidos descubre la hora de bajar al complejo de entrenamiento.

La tremenda sensación de conexión que le trajo la muerte de la mujer coyote empieza a abandonarlo de a pocos, pero Kylo Ren ha sabido exprimir frutos de tal paroxismo. En medio de la oleada de sensibilidad estuvo absolutamente seguro de que se vería en medio de una batalla enorme pronto, eso además de volverse repentinamente consciente de _la superficialidad_ de la luz.

Su plan con los troopers tiene dos finalidades: la primera es entrenar más fuerte, por supuesto; la segunda es impregnar a un grupo selecto de troopers con la experiencia reafirmante que ofrece el contacto con la Fuerza.

Kylo tiene pensado reforzar la convicción que tienen en la Primera Orden (tan presente en los elegidos) para que así esparzan tal influencia en los demás troopers dudosos. Además quiere asegurarse de que entre ellos mismos regulen las posibles traiciones, las juzguen, las desprecien, condenen. Después de todo Kylo sabe un par de trucos para controlar mentes y todas esas cosas básicas que hay que usar cotidianamente.

Está tan seguro que le envía a Hux, antes de salir a entrenar, una petición para proveer a sus troopers con Z6 batons, armas inofensivas que pueden soportar la embestida de un sable de luz.

No se maravilla del ingenio de ninguno de sus troopers pero tampoco los encuentra estúpidos, se encuentra casi divertido ubicando dianas en puntos remotos del complejo y asegurándose de que todas las trincheras sean los suficientemente seguras. Todos los preparativos lo sumen en una suerte de meditación.

Cuando Nines le informa desde la esquina más lejana que están listos para atacar, Kylo enciende el sable en medio del tatami y cierra los ojos; cuatro le disparan simultáneamente.

Es un entrenamiento arduo, aunque es capaz de percibirlos en la Fuerza a los veinte, muchas de sus decisiones a la hora de disparar parecen espontáneas, tiene que confiar en su sensibilidad, en sus reflejos, en que su cuerpo va a responder a esos dos disparos a la derecha a tiempo para ese que viene hacia su pantorrilla izquierda, los troopers maniobran entre el fuego cruzado con evidente temor.

Kylo grita que se detengan cuando nota que la mayoría de sus evasivas no han dado en las dianas sino en lugares arbitrarios del complejo, los troopers dejan de disparar con alivio y las últimas descontroladas ráfagas rojas de bláster rebotan para morir lejos de dónde deberían.

Kylo traza una furiosa línea en el tatami y aunque está molesto se siente un poco más como sí mismo de nuevo.

No hay un solo trooper que no hubiera estado esperando con vértigo el momento en que Kylo volviera a destruir algo a causa de su frustración, ninguno reacciona de manera particular, ninguno le dirige la palabra tampoco.

  


 

 

 

Si la luz es efímera, superficial, _¿qué hay en tu superficie, Kylo Ren?_ _¿Qué compone la luz que se extinguirá en ti?_

Kylo está seguro que la fuente de todas sus debilidades se encuentra en El Dolor.

Incluso desde antes de entregarse al lado oscuro su vínculo con la Fuerza le hizo evidente que es a partir de la falsa sensación de individualidad que se atan dolores, juicios y demás límites al poder y consciencia que son posibles de alcanzar.

Ya han pasado diez días desde que empezó sus entrenamientos con su grupo electo (y no necesariamente predilecto) de troopers.

Entre más insensible se es a la Fuerza más se tiene la vana sensación de estar separado del Todo, de ser _uno aparte_. Cada flujo de energía, cada partícula, hasta el espacio vacío, todo es parte de lo mismo; la Fuerza lo permea todo, lo vivo, lo inerte, lo pasado y lo futuro.

Kylo sabe que antes de ser su sable de luz, el metal que sujeta estuvo en las profundidades de un volcán, que a su vez fue árbol y río, animal, sangre. Todo tiene un flujo, uno lo es todo porque hay constante vibración y lo que es su piel a nivel microscópico se mezcla con sus guantes y esos me mezclan con el metal y el metal con su túnica, y su túnica con el uniforme del stormtrooper que casi tropieza con él al voltear la esquina.

Constantemente cambiamos, el Kylo Ren que llega al complejo de entrenamiento es distinto al que salió de su habitación, ha respirado el aire de dos kilómetros de nave y ahora átomos de distintos metales, de comida, pelos, sudor, plástico, humo, producto para el cabello, jabón y miles de otras cosas están pegados a sus pulmones, son parte de él.

Cada átomo de su cuerpo es tan viejo como el universo entero, la materia no se destruye, se transforma.

Pero el Individuo es ciego, desconectado, imbécil.

_Eres aire_. El Individuo cree que tiene una consciencia _aparte_ , que es diferente a la piedra o a la mierda. _Eres tres kilómetros de nave, flotas sobre la atmósfera del Starkiller._ El Individuo, separándose de todo lo que tiene a su alrededor, ignorándolo, clasifica lo que lo rodea como si no lo conociera, lo observa pretendiendo estar separado. _Eres veintiún cascos, no eres identidades individuales, todos venimos del mismo ritmo._ El Individuo contempla el tiempo y sufre por lo que cree que no ha presenciado y por lo que cree que no presenciará. _Eres el nacer y morir de los soles, eres el fugaz saludo._ El Individuo ama lo transitorio y sufre por lo que cree que se irá, por lo que no lo ama en su fugaz existencia, el Individuo siente dolor por una vida que significa sólo una respiración en la eterna canción universal. _Eres el universo, la calidez de los soles y el frío de la tiniebla, la vida, la muerte, el respiro, lo contrito, lo efímero y lo longevo._

_Eres el infinito recorrido de un disparo a quema ropa._

El Individuo cree sentir abandono, cree sentir que no pertenece a ningún lado, cree sentir un dolor que le consume para siempre.

Eso es El Dolor, todo lo arbitrario que el Individuo le concede a su condición de consciencia de existir y que le trae sufrimiento. La consciencia plena viene con la abrumadora y tranquilizante sensación de haber, ser y seguir siendo el todo. Un respiro, una vida, un padre que te deja atrás o una madre que no viene a buscarte, nada de eso importa, eso es sólo un momento en el transcurso de la eternidad. Ser uno con la Fuerza es abandonar todo límite que sobrepone ochenta vueltas a un sol por encima del milenario girar y arder de las Galaxias.

_Ah, quién lo diría, ha estado ahí todo el tiempo_. Kylo Ren esquiva un disparo que rebota, esta vez lo desvía con el sable para que dé en el centro del blanco.

Qué suerte de meditación.

Así que su superficialidad, su luz, su Dolor, su vana sensación individualidad: es el sufrimiento que le causa la traición de su familia.

FN-4056 tropieza con la bota que se le cayó a FN-9032 mientras cambiaba de posición, Kylo lo ve girar en el aire y caer; se ríe.

Los otros veinte ríen con él, aunque él no se está riendo del trooper como los demás.

_La luz se extingue, la luz es como El Individuo, fugaz, superficial._

  


 

 

 

Después de dos semanas más está seguro de que lo ha logrado, hay cien dianas dispuestas en distintos y aleatorios lugares del complejo y Kylo es capaz de desviar cada uno de los cinco disparos de los troopers y enviarlos a uno de los blancos. Con este entrenamiento será capaz de acaparar fuego enemigo a una velocidad feroz y además le permitirá devolver el fuego hacia los mismos atacantes. Se siente orgulloso, a causa de los troopers que entrenan sin cansancio con él no ha sentido especial interés por la destrucción sin sentido en las últimas dos horas y media.

Sabe que Hux está descendiendo al complejo, puede sentirlo en el elevador de las plantas superiores, con su ceño fruncido y los brazos detrás de la espalda, todo finamente peinado y tenso.

Kylo ordena que hagan otra ronda, la última vez le fue un poco complicado desviar disparos si venían hacía la parte baja de su espalda, les indica que le disparen tres ahí y aunque Nines piensa que es suicida no refuta, Kylo le ha probado que se equivoca tantas veces que ya está empezando a dudar de dudar.

Al comienzo siente a Hux caminar en redondo por el puente elevado que permite supervisar el complejo, da casi una vuelta entera antes de detenerse y Kylo se entretiene con la idea momentánea de enviarle uno de los disparos.

Le apuntan nueve veces y se siente hueco en el estómago, gira sobre sus rodillas, baja la cabeza, rota la espada trescientos sesenta grados enfrente de su cuerpo y cuando sólo queda un disparo inmediato por atender se siente fuera de peligro.

Entonces hay un disparo a la derecha (que sabe cómo deflactar), uno hacia la izquierda de su cabeza (que podría esquivar dormido) y uno que viene de _arriba._

Por un fugaz momento _duda_ sobre sus sentidos, _¿por qué desde arri-, oh ese cabrón hijo de puta._

Kylo cierra los ojos y sigue el curso de la Fuerza a través de su cuerpo porque nada sería una mejor idea, todas formas.

Dobla una rodilla, gira el sable casi rozando su casco a la derecha, a la izquierda… Puede sentir la presión que Hux aún mantiene sobre el gatillo de la pistola, inhala, el disparo está demasiado cerca para rotar el sable a tiempo.

Cuando abre los ojos siente electricidad en el brazo izquierdo, lo tiene extendido enfrente de su pecho, lo hizo por instinto; la euforia lo inunda, los disparos terminaron en el blanco de las dianas y el disparo de Hux está congelado en el aire, una sola línea roja que late y tiembla furiosamente.

Hux está casi tan sorprendido como él, Kylo nunca había detenido un disparo con la Fuerza, cree que puede oírlo rugir y crujir, rojo y asesino como el General, que da una mirada que puede significar cualquier cosa, y se marcha.

  
  


 

 

 

Hay un montón de gente ignorante pretendiendo dirigir la construcción de algo que no dimensionan en sus cabezas, el mayor trabajo de Hux no es dominar la Galaxia, ese es un fin, el trabajo _real_ es cambiar la mentalidad del hombre común, como el que se niega a poner las bisagras de una puerta como él instruyó porque está _convencido_ de saber cómo hacerlo _mejor_.

Eso pasa tan constantemente con los que no comprenden nada, que parecen estar fríamente seguros de saberlo todo y creen tener cada argumento para defender su punto.

El General Hux baja de la nueva torre este (porque la anterior se derrumbó tal cual lo predijo Ren) y se acerca al oficial que discute con un maestro de construcción; por algún motivo lleva oyendolos discutir hace diez minutos.

“Caballeros” dice sin levantar la voz, y los dos hombres giran en seco, lo observan con ojos grandes, de inmediato le ceden la palabra.

“Las bisagras deben ir hacia fuera”, dice, el maestro levanta una mano y Hux no le permite continuar, “Sé que dirá que es inseguro porque podrían abrirlas desde el exterior de la puerta, y lo que sucede es que esa puerta deberá ser abierta incluso por la fuerza desde fuera, si se recalienta la luna por la energía que absorbe, los niveles inferiores van a presentar malfunciones, habrán varios puntos estratégicos que permitan liberar calor sin daños y es necesario que sean asequibles incluso si están recalentados y los sistemas bloquean la entrada, _las bisagras deben ir fuera_ , antes de esa puerta habrán otras cinco con máxima seguridad”.

No hay nada más que discutir.

Ese día tiene que corregir los puntos de vista poco analiticos y al parecer ciegos a la reflexión en absoluto de casi veinte técnicos, se encuentra con que varios troopers deciden actuar por intuición y debe explicar breve y conciso por qué hay que seguir las rutas de patrulla así haya deformidades en el terreno que las demoren.

Es extenuante, lidiar con el ignorante. Pero Hux es misericordioso, todo esto que está sucediendo, la construcción de su arma y su intención de gobernar la Galaxia, _todo es un acto de misericordia_ muy grande, es lo que le permite descansar en las noches sintiendo que está arreando los mundos hacia mejores días.

La verdad es volátil, versátil, fluida; desde su punto de vista es falso afirmar que hay una verdad, en ninguna situación hay una verdad, hay _las verdades._

Siempre están ahí los variados puntos de vista, las diferentes sensaciones, las opiniones, las percepciones sensoriales, los recuerdos. Si en este momento recitará un discurso a veinte personas y cada una hiciera un resumen, cada resumen estaría escrito de distinta forma y todos se referirán a lo mismo, si él mismo hiciera el resumen seguiría siendo diferente al discurso original, seguiría siendo diferente a los otros veinte. Y todos podrían estar bien, todos podrían ser una verdad. Las verdades.

Hay mucha criatura que está en capacidad de razón y por tanto considera que su punto de vista _es la razón_ , como la técnica de radares que le envía un comunicado directamente a _él_ (como si no existiera un conducto regular de casi veinte personas en medio de ambos) para decirle que está segura que no hace falta cavar los polos a tierra con más de cinco metros de profundidad ya que “no hay forma de que no sea suficiente”.

Hux podría darle una clase de geología para explicarle los diferentes tipos de terreno que se encuentran en la luna, una clase de argumentación para explicar lo falaz que es su afirmación, una clase de filosofía para aclararle las infinitas posibilidades que existen de que haya mil situaciones en donde cinco metros no son suficientes. También podría mandarla matar y estar tranquilo al respecto, la verdad le entran un poco de ganas y demás.

Pero no, Hux se toma casi dos minutos y medio para redactar un párrafo que debería ser _más que suficiente_ explicación para su limitada manera de analizar el mundo. Suspira, debe admitirse que sus posturas éticas le causan un poco de cansancio a veces, ha pensando que sería más liberador destrozar lo que le molesta como lo haría Ren, pero eso no lo llevaría a un progreso real.

El progreso real es lento y tedioso e implica un montón de tiempo invertido en develar las verdades al otro. Ese de ahí es el acertado camino de la sostenibilidad, de la vida en paz, de la misericordia. Tomar entre brazos al que desconoce y explicarle por pasos por qué la realidad no es sólo blanca o negra.

Por supuesto, como en todo, hay límites para esa tolerancia al ignorante. Por ejemplo: la Capitana Phasma le informa en un mensaje de voz que en la entrada del bosque norte un técnico abrió fuego contra otro porque al parecer descubrió que se estaban follando a la misma trooper o algo parecido. Hux tiene un montón de cosas que hacer así que envía troopers para despachar el asunto; entonces Phasma vuelve a informarle que el técnico estaba ebrio e intentó disparar a los troopers y a una torre de control.

“Mátenlo”, responde Hux de inmediato. Phasma le confirma a los tres segundos que el objetivo ha sido eliminado.

Cambiar un punto de vista que uno considera cierto es un trabajo denso. Hux ha estudiado un poco de psicología, claro, sabe cómo la gente piensa y esas cosas. Y lo que pasa es que la gente se convence de algo (a veces sin pruebas), se convence y punto. Pasa años creyendo, reuniendo información y conversando con gente que cree lo mismo.

Si uno pasa toda la vida pensando algo no es tan fácil que venga alguien y pretenda cambiar todo lo que uno cree porque sí. No, las cosas no son tan fáciles dentro de la cabeza de nadie. Ni siquiera con pruebas, ni siquiera con dinero y putas, hay cosas que la gente cree y las cree, punto.

Hay gente que cree en sus dioses, hay gente que cree que los maricas están enfermos, hay gente que cree que su postura política va a salvar el mundo. Y esa gente no ha visto a los dioses, ni sabe medicina, ni ha estudiando política; pero están tan seguros que así les muestren todas las pruebas del argumento contrario las van a ignorar, mirar para otro lado, ponerse incómodos (a veces enojados) y al final después de discutir y refunfuñar van a seguir pensando lo que habían pensado antes, como si les resbalara por el culo toda razón sensata y correcta.

Que una criatura pueda razonar no significa que lo hace, al demonio, Hux ha intentado en vano _razonar_ con algunos presos políticos, incluso ha tenidos conversaciones (fructíferas y aburridas) con miembros de _La Resistencia_ , y todos son unos bárbaros hijos de puta ignorantes, cerrados de mente, poco pensantes que así vean cifras y números, así oigan testimonios, tengan textos de investigación y estén de acuerdo por lógica pura con sus afirmaciones, al final de los interrogatorios siguen pensando que la _democracia_ (de todos los males el peor) es el camino para la vida en paz.

A veces le encabrona tanto que le entra mal el whisky (de todos los bienes el mejor).

Igual, aunque sea complicado hay que intentarlo hasta el final. El ignorante no lo sabe pero es dócil, lo es porque se rinde ante pensamientos errados y no los combate. Pero, si el ignorante atenta contra la estabilidad de lo razonable, si a causa de su ceguera ataca lo que lleva lógica y verdades, hay que detenerle.

Un niño pequeño no va a ir a cagarse en medio de la sala de la casa, si lo hace sus padres estarán ahí para voltearle la cara y el culo para corregir el error. Si hay un movimiento razonable, bien pensante, de mente abierta y de intenciones misericordiosas e incluyentes con los seres vivos de la Galaxia (como la Primera Orden), no va a suceder que un montón de retrasados en desarrollo detengan el impulso de la razón simplemente porque no comprenden que su sistema es contraproducente, ingenuo, lento y falso.

Si es tan grave el atentado que incluso el ignorante se amenaza a sí mismo, pues hay que detenerlo, si es tan grande la amenaza que se interpone a la realización de millones, pues que sea la muerte y la destrucción, nadie los necesita de todas formas.

La democracia es darle poder al ignorante, por eso las civilizaciones caen, por los muchos que no piensan, es la tiranía de las mayorías, siempre son los pocos los que estudian, siempre son las minorías las que ven más allá, las multitudes son primitivas, instintivas, idiotas, controladas fácilmente. Son las mayorías las que eligen mandatarios mezquinos, son las mayorías las que destruyen planetas con mal desarrollo industrial.

La misericordia de Hux (que no es la misma “misericordia” que enseña la moral tradicional, de esa Hux no tiene nada),  es acabar todo aquello que se interponga en su camino para traer orden con poder, por el bien de todos los no ignorantes y por el bien del ignorante, porque alguien tiene que detener este conflicto, el progreso tiene que continuar algún día.

Misericordia es una palabra mal interpretada, Hux cree que no podría utilizarla en un discurso sin antes profundizar en lingüística, y la verdad es que no espera que la entiendan (ni entiendan de dónde viene que él la resignifique) así que reserva su propia definición de misericordia a un triunfo personal de su propia ética.

La misericordia, según Hux, es lo más bello del poder.

El Starkiller, entonces, es el más elevado acto de misericordia que pudo imaginar nunca ¿cómo más podría él enfrentarse a la amenaza de todo un armatoste político tan intrincado como la República? A veces le sorprende lo complejo que es para que tenga ideales tan primitivos.

Cuando va llegando a la sala de reunión con los altos mandos militares de la Primera Orden oye una discusión entre dos stormtroopers:

“¡Pero es de verdad que quiero darle por el culo!”

“Pero es de verdad que por el culo duele, tío”

Hux se aclara la garganta, ambos troopers voltean en su dirección:

“Entonces dile palabras bonitas”, Hux aconseja.

Después de todo, el poder es la capacidad de discurso (de convencer) sobre lo necesario que es controlar la violencia (la muerte).

Sin eso ningún gobierno sería nada, sea democracia o imperio, hace falta un dominio de lo que causa dolor. Hux está construyendo un planeta que causará todo el dolor posible, y lo hace para brindar paz y estabilidad; es un solo un planeta por el bien de los millones que giran con la Galaxia entera.

Misericordia.

  


 

 

 

Kylo tiene la inevitable sensación de que algo grande se aproxima, lo siente como el hueco de la panza frente a una caída libre, es sólo que aún no está cayendo.

Sabe que Hux va a contactarlo de nuevo esta noche porque puede sentir cómo funciona su computadora, está tirado en la cama pensando en misericordia cuando el holograma de Hux se hace visible en la pared que no está mirando. Su propio holograma deben ser sus piernas, programó su computador para contestar en automático.

“¿Está seguro de esto?”, le dice Hux.

“Sí,” dice Kylo incorporándose, no lleva puesta la máscara porque se acaba de bañar y tiene todo el pelo mojado, “no sabemos dónde está Luke Skywalker y no sabemos si está entrenando a alguien más, podrían haber amenazas”.

Hux le da una mirada extraña, como si lo estuviera sopesando, Kylo no puede saber qué piensa, no exactamente.

“¿No sería usted capaz de sentir si hay más criaturas sensibles a la Fuerza?” Lo toma desprevenido que Hux sepa eso, va a hablar y enton- “Cómo sea, aquí estaba yo pensando que había solicitado armas resistentes a los sables de luz para que los stormtroopers pudieran controlarlo a _usted_ cuando le dieran sus ataques de rabia y así no destruyera más cosas, pero bueno, la verdad no me sorprende”.

La rabia le escuece la panza, estira un brazo para alcanzar la máscara que tiene justo al lado y Hux lo mira a través del holograma con particular intensidad, está sentado en su torpe silla giratoria (que lo hace sentir a cargo), Kylo puede sentir al fondo la pared fría de la habitación que tiene en la luna (porque en el holograma apenas se ve él y nada más).

“No huya” le dice Hux.

Kylo no se pone la máscara.

“Es demasiado evidente,” Kylo lo mira con su mejor expresión de ira y Hux frunce el ceño, “¿ha hablado con mi Maestro desde que le enseñé cómo ocultar pensamientos?”

“Yo no estoy ocultando nada”, pero Hux mira hacia otro lado, el ceño aún más fruncido.

“Claro,” le responde Kylo sarcásticamente, “obviamente no lo está haciendo”.

Kylo cree que podría hacerle estallar su computadora en la cara si se concentrara un poco nada más.

Hux se tensa todo, Kylo solo puede verlo de la cintura para arriba pero puede sentir cómo aprieta los puños sobre las rodillas.

“Y no he hablado con el Líder Supremo”

“El problema suyo es el orden,” eso hace que Hux voltee a verlo de nuevo, “usted pretende organizar _todo_ , pero por supuesto no todo es orden dentro de su cabeza”, se le nota en la curva de los labios que está por replicar pero Kylo sacude la cabeza, sigue hablando: “Nadie piensa en frío orden, ni siquiera usted, así lo quiera, ni siquiera mi Maestro”.

Hux estira un brazo, desaparece parcialmente del holograma y vuelve a aparecer con un vaso de alcohol, Kylo puede oler el brandy, se pregunta vagamente cuando lo habrá comprando porque no lo había visto antes y se encuentra con una nube dentro de Hux, dentro de su mente, finamente delineada.

“Hux”, dice con su mejor tono de condescendencia, “si usted traza una línea para ocultar todo lo que me concierne dentro de su cabeza es demasiado evidente porque nadie tiene la conciencia así de organizada, desde que empezamos a hablar usted ha pensado en comida, ética, armas, ropa, bebidas, órdenes, recuerdos de infancia, recuerdos de esta mañana, dinero, filosofía.. podría seguir enumerando porque usted sigue pensando, pero entonces todo lo que está pensando sobre mí…”

Hay un momento de silencio en donde sólo se miran, Hux parece enfadado más que todo y Kylo seguramente está enfadado más que todo.

“Yo sé que está pensando insultos así no pueda sentirlos, yo sé que está recordando y asociando cosas después de cada palabra que digo, si oculta todo se ve demasiado limpio el corte, tanto que es percibible, mi Maestro notaría de inmediato que está ocultando algo porque está ocultando _todo_ lo que tiene que ver conmigo”

Otra pausa, Hux se sirve un nuevo vaso.

“Lo que está diciendo es…” Hux se toma un sorbo y hace un círculo con los hombros, sus ojeras son apenas menos notorias, “que tengo que dejar mi mente ser desorganizada para confundirlo, así él pensara que sabe todo lo que pienso”

Explicar telepatía a alguien que no siente la Fuerza es difícil, sobretodo porque hay un montón de sensaciones que no tienen palabras.

“Sí,” dice Kylo de todas formas, hay imágenes dentro de la cabeza de Hux que confirman que entendió lo que quería decir, “algo así”.

Hux frunce la cara y Kylo piensa que Hux está intentando revelar las partes menos comprometedoras.

Kylo no está seguro de qué es lo que cabrea a Hux tanto de todo esto, pero lo primero que oye desde la mente del General es que es un comemierda y que lo odia.

“Hm”, Kylo murmura sin sorpresa, Hux le dirige una mirada y de repente emite un montón de cosas, recuerdos sobre sus actos alrededor de la nave y la luna, un montón de insultos, un montón de críticas, la lejana primera imagen que tiene de él, la más reciente cuando los pusieron al mando del Finalizer.

Kylo siente que podría reírse.

“¿Qué?” dice Hux.

Se miran brevemente, Kylo está pensando quedamente en lo fácil que sería hacerle daño cuando Hux corta la llamada.

Qué será eso tan vergonzoso que tanto oculta, se pregunta.

  


 

 

 

Pasa casi una semana hasta el día que se levanta porque siente vacío en el abdomen, como si estuviera en una caída libre de nuevo; su Maestro lo convoca y frente a Hux (que es un muy bien pretendido caos mental) le dice que en la Fuerza ha encontrado un rastro enorme de la ubicación de Luke Skywalker, pero que para acceder a tal información será necesario que Kylo y sus seis caballeros viajen al sistema solar de Chandrila para robar los datos encriptados que guarda la Nueva República y que contienen un mapa casi completo para llegar al último Jedi.

Su Maestro le asegura que tal misión de inteligencia le costará hasta lo improbable.

Kylo no replica nada, pero tampoco esconde como dentro de sí se revuelven mil emociones, los vagos recuerdos de su familia le llueven encima sin que tenga abrigo.

“El lado oscuro te guiará, Lord Ren” dice su Maestro, y difícilmente Kylo siente alivio, pero es lo mejor que podrían haberle dicho.

  


 

 

 

Cualquier lugar remotamente cercano a la mera presencia de la Nueva República está a casi cien horas de viaje en el hiperespacio, así que Hux supone que pasarán al menos dos semanas hasta que vuelvan a verse. Lo observa de lado mientras caminan hacia la nave de Ren, que partirá al encuentro de otra Star Destroyer (la de los seis Caballeros alumnos o compañeros de Ren, cómo sea que eso funcione).

Se detiene antes de doblar la esquina hacia el hangar.

Ren también se detiene, lo mira, Hux por un momento querría ver su expresión detrás de la máscara helada.

“Mate tantos de ellos como pueda,” dice mirándolo, “y vuelva” dice volteando al frente.

Ren lo sigue observando, como siempre.

“Pensé que diría que no se entristecerá de saber que muero lejos”

Hux se ríe, siente que se le relaja la cara un poco.

“No me entristeceria, Ren,” dice con absoluta sinceridad, “después de todo lo que he tenido que soportar de usted espero que sea yo quien lo mate al final si muere  asesinado, no sería igual de gratificante de otra forma”

Ren (o su máscara) emite un sonido de reproche, es como un bufido.

“Pensé que no debíamos matarnos entre nosotros,” dice con su tono pendenciero altivo, “usted fue quien dijo que éramos aliados”.

“Lo somos, Ren, y usted es útil ahora mismo, a su forma,” lo voltea a mirar de nuevo, se siente acorralado por algo en el aire, “pero si el Líder Supremo lo envía lejos no me conmueve, vaya a destruir la nave en comando de alguien más”.

Ren voltea, vuelve a caminar de nuevo.

“No espere menos, Ren, no le tengo cariño”, dice Hux, digno; _lo odio_ , piensa, mirándole la espalda pensando en dispararle de nuevo, sólo por lo divertido que sería, sólo por no pensar en nada más.

Ren no se detiene, pero en la esquina voltea a verlo y, “Lo sé”, dice con su voz plana de comemierda, entonces Hux se siente un poco enfermo, como si la cabeza no le cupiera dentro de _la cabeza_ , siente algo pesado en los hombros, un gusto dulzón pero amargo; se obliga a caminar.

Lo oye haciendo eco dentro de su cráneo, Ren diciendo las palabras con ese color de voz ajeno, límpio: _Usted no alberga sólo odio,_ le dice, _si sólo fuera eso no se estaría escondiendo de mí._

Hux cruza los brazos sobre el pecho a falta de poder atentar contra Ren, hay casi un batallón desfilando de lado a lado, la descarga de materiales de construcción mantiene todos los hangares del Finalizar ocupados a toda hora. Deja de sentir que el cerebro le late como un corazón.

“Esa es impresión suya,” dice aliviado, “yo sólo le oculto lo que no quiero que sepa sobre Snoke”.

Y eso no debería haberlo dicho, pero estaba bajo ataque, Ren lo observa por un momento y parece que se enerva todo, como que le tiemblan los hombros, la luz palidece cuando lo toca.

Pero voltea, camina un poco más lento, su nave está como a treinta metros, Hux habla por pura curiosidad.

“¿Quiénes son ellos?”

“Los Caballeros de Ren”, le responde, Hux se arrepiente de preguntar, la verdad no sabe qué esperaba aparte de una barrera de denso e infantil sarcasmo.

Entonces considera algo que no había considerado nunca antes.

“Esta esa una petición personal:” dice, la máscara se vuelve, el aire está enrarecido, “No tenga vana _misericordia_ , Kylo”.

Hux se voltea, empieza a caminar de inmediato, no voltea a mirar nunca, incluso no lo hace cuando oye esa voz metálica:

“No lo haré” le dice, “usted asegúrese de no construir nada del sector quince en adelante”.

Sólo mira hacia atrás después de llegar a otro hangar donde está la nave que lo llevará de nuevo a la luna, y es en busca del copiloto.

Sigue sintiendo a Kylo Ren encima suyo, como una manta que bloquea la luz de la mañana, durante un poco más de media hora; entonces desaparece, por primera vez en casi un año.

Lo llamó Kylo porque, por algún motivo, le pareció impersonal decirle Ren cuando habían otros seis Renes ahí.

Se arrepiente un poco.


	6. La Fuerza III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Varias cosas por mencionar sobre este capítulo, vengo del lado oscuro con referencias. 
> 
> Primero, originalmente cuando escribí esto, o sea poco después de ver TFA, no sabía que Hux y Phasma habían conspirado para asesinar a Brandol Hux, el padre de Hux. Pero me pareció un detalle tan importante que una vez salió la novelización de TLJ sentí que debía incluirlo en la historia, así que alteré un poco una de las partes, ya que antes había escrito una conversación de Hux con su padre, y lo remplacé por otro personaje para respetar el canon. Karasu significa cuervo en japonés, por eso Hux lo llama así. 
> 
> Y segundo, si alguien alguna vez jugó The Force Unleashed, sabrán que los power ups del juego son o Sith o Jedi, y que los power up Sith otorgan poder ilimitado por un corto periodo de tiempo, cuando los Jedi son beneficios a largo plazo. En eso basé las meditaciones inducidas de Kylo, que como han visto duran un periodo de tiempo y cesan. Otra cosa es que en el juego, el personaje es un Sith, y cada vez que uno asesina a alguien, el personaje mejora su salud. Siempre sentí que eran analogías a la manera en que funciona el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. 
> 
> Eso era por esta vez, nos vemos con el final pronto, gracias si sigues leyendo la historia.
> 
> Ren, la meditación y yo seguimos siendo tres.  
> Yo-ho.

**La Fuerza III.**

 

 

“Meditar en la muerte es meditar por adelantado en la libertad, y quien aprende a morir ha desaprendido a servir”

P.M.

 

 

Pasa un mes, ni siquiera el Líder Supremo le notifica nada, no sabe si Ren está muerto, supone que no lo está.  


 

 

 

Tal vez Hux espera que no lo esté, un poco.  


 

 

 

Pasan dos meses, Hux ha construido hasta el sector trece y todo marcha mejor que nunca. Es como una fantasía hecha realidad, cada mañana se levanta y ve los soles elevarse en el oriente, detrás de las cordilleras, reflejando su luz en los copos de nieve, brillando amarillo tostado cuando los mira a través del whisky que se toma como primer acto del día hace una semana.

La mayor parte de los complejos está construida, los niveles más profundos en donde la energía de los soles se almacenará están terminados. Debajo de sus pies está el cambio de la vida de miles de millones, se regocija un poco, no alcanza a sonreír.

Fallaron un montón de cosas al comienzo pero últimamente pareciera que todo está bajo control, no ha habido ni una avalancha imprevista en mes y medio, no ha tenido que pedir por reparaciones extraordinarias en la nave ni en la luna, los hombres lobo no muestran signos de rebeldía. Y la nueva unidad de stormtroopers llegó hace un par de días, son un montón nuevo de FNs, Phasma está agradada.

Todo está muy bien.

Hux abre el archivo que contiene los planos del Starkiller y los mira de nuevo, aunque en realidad no los está mirando, se los sabe de memoria, es un hábito que ha adquirido para pensar, cómo abrir la nevera cuando ya se sabe qué hay dentro.

Después del sector quince irán los motores de propulsión de la luna y el cañón principal, falta un poco más de la mitad del trabajo, de repente no se siente tan descansado y es porque ha dormido apenas cinco horas, y no había dormido nada los dos días anteriores.

Cuando va a afeitarse se pregunta hace cuánto no tiene ojeras bajo los ojos y lo ignora, grandes metas conllevan grandes sacrificios, ya tendrá tiempo de dormir después, cuando muera de viejo.

Ese día una nave no esperada aterriza en el hangar más inactivo del Finalizer y Hux se entera mientras asciende de su revisión matutina de las excavaciones.

Con poca conmoción se pregunta si será a causa de falta de sueño que no siente interés en la posibilidad de tener que asesinar a quien quiera que sea que viene en la nave, estira los brazos, pregunta casi sin voz a Phasma qué demonios significa que haya una nave que no tiene por qué estar ahí.

Al fondo suenan voces antes de que la Capitana le responda con su voz mecánica: “General, a bordo aseguran traer un encargo de su padre”, lo dice planamente, tanto que es un poco gracioso.

Debe ser el cansancio el que se ríe.

“Pasó un año de nuevo” le dice, “te invito una copa, Phasma”.

“Pasó un año de nuevo, señor” le dice ella, impasiva, asesina. “Hablemos al acabar el turno, entonces”.  
  


 

 

 

En la nave está Karasu, porque ni se toma la molestia de bajar, está sentado en su silla de piloto, le apunta con el dedo corazón en un gesto bastante burdo cuando lo ve:

“Llévate ese demonio contigo, Armitage, no tengo tiempo para reparar todo lo que destruye a su paso”.

Cómo terminó Kylo Ren en la Academia actual de la Primera Orden, se pregunta Hux, y por qué Snoke no le dijo, no entiende. Se siente desubicado, Karasu luce más viejo de lo que lo recuerda; él es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de Arkanis y por tanto lo conoce desde niño, él ya trabaja con Brendol Hux cuando Armitage nació. La mención de su propio nombre lo confunde, también, es como si no lo hubiera pensado ni siquiera para sí mismo.

“Oh” dice un poco tarde, Karasu lo mira con interés, “Sí, lo sé, es insoportable”.

“¿Todo marcha en orden, General?”

“Todo en orden, cuervo” dice para romper la formalidad, y también porque tiene sueño, está demasiado cansado para lidiar con Ren, “aunque lamento tener que hacerme cargo, ¿dónde está?”

Karasu lo mira con abierta curiosidad, “Detrás de ti” dice.

Hux se pregunta qué tan cansado tiene que estar para no _sentirlo_ , y sólo es cuando voltea que siente que se llena de embarazo. Millicent lo observa con enormes ojos, está reposando sobre las repisas superiores de la cabina de piloto, parece sufrir de aburrimiento.

“Jamás te oí hablar mal de ese gato, pensé que era lo único que amabas en vida”

“Me temo que malinterpreté” dice Hux sin voltear a mirar, siente una vergüenza roja, le enoja.

“Te ves cansado” dice Karasu, “¿sabes qué día es hoy?”

“Hace siete años murió mi padre” dice Hux, tranquilo.

Karasu se ríe, es una risa rica, contagiosa. “Cardinal me contó todo el día que el nuevo regimiento de FNs que mandamos se graduó” y Hux se voltea a la mención del capitán, en quien confía. Karasu lo apunta con un dedo de nuevo, es igual de grosero, “Tú mataste a tu padre, tú y esa mujer rubia tan alta”

“Sí” dice Hux, hoy espera brindar con Phasma por ello.

Karasu le sonríe con aprobación.

“Buen chico, Armitage” le dice, “Era un malnacido, yo conocí a tu madre”  
  


 

 

 

Millicent se acurruca como una bola sobre la línea del espaldar de su silla, justo sobre los hombros de su abrigo, oye ronroneos vibrantes todo el tiempo que redacta informes y atiende mensajes poco urgentes de constructores. Cuando termina le duele un poco la cabeza, está revisando uno de los libros de presupuesto y decide que se merece un whisky y un cigarrillo, al parecer va a dormir poco de nuevo.

Phasma anuncia su llegada y Hux la deja entrar, ella misma se prepara un trago sin hablar, se quita el casco y lo pone sobre la mesa, su cabello amarillo queda un poco despeinado. Se ve feroz y enorme, el vaso lleno a la mitad en su mano enguantada. No se quitó la armadura para venir, osea que sigue estando ocupada, el turno  de ella se acabó hace horas.

Ella también tiene ojeras.

“Bien muerto está,” ella dice, “salud”.

“Salud” dice Hux.

Se toman tres tragos en silencio y entonces ella se sienta y le dice que hoy cuando fue a pagar por materiales a las naves de Wobani hubo un problema con el trámite y ella tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo.

“Revisé la cuenta del presupuesto y algo no anda bien” dice, y se sirve otro ron.

Falta dinero; Hux no se demora mucho en calcular cuánto y no alcanza a preocuparse de sobremanera pero con tres whiskys encima y viendo el pelaje rojizo de Millicent se pregunta vagamente en qué momento olvidó registrar en los libros de cuentas algún gasto. Y sacude la cabeza en malestar, no cree haber estado así de cansado en su vida como para pasarle por encima a la diligencia; de repente no se siente del todo de buen genio, estira las piernas y con pronunciada molestia empieza a hacerle seguimiento al monto de dinero perdido.

Hux se está emborrachando cuando dos horas después Phasma encuentra el hueco en los libros de cuentas que estaban buscando, frente a él está abierto el archivo con numeritos verdes y palabritas blancas.

Hace más o menos tres meses apareció la irregularidad, concluye. Es pasado por mucho el tiempo de su turno cuando convoca al tesorero para comprobar quién autorizó el gasto y en qué fue invertido; la verdad es que no está seguro de sentir curiosidad sino más bien pereza, es obvio que Ren hizo el gasto, se pregunta por qué no lo habrá reportado.

“Seguro fue Ren” dice Phasma, “deberías dejar de fumar” dice también, arrugando la nariz.

Phasma y sus pulmones resistentes. Hux le deja a ella el plan de entrenamiento de los troopers, incluso si fue él quien lo diseño. Que vayan ellos a correr maratones, Hux quiere otro cigarrillo y dispararle a algo.

A Ren, tal vez, dónde está Ren.

Hux enciende otro cigarrillo solo para molestarla, Phasma se ríe.

“Señor” dice el holograma del Abdul, el tesorero. Hux voltea a mirar con amargura, “Creo que necesitamos a la Capitana Phasma”.

Phasma se pone tan rápido el casco y Hux lo ve tan pasar tan intensamente que cae en cuenta de que está borracho.

Se queda dormido frente a la pantalla.

 

 

 

 

Es el holograma de Phasma lo que lo despierta, casi una hora después, hablando con su mejor voz de compostura (aunque Hux la conoce de muchos dolores de cabeza y sabe que está molesta).

Le dice que debido al _comportamiento irregular_ de algunos troopers y tres oficiales le tomó más de lo esperado encontrar la fuente del problema, luego le envía un par de documentos y Hux los abre en medio de un bostezo, le pesan los ojos, le hormiguean; las articulaciones le molestan, se siente ebrio de la mala manera, le sabe amarga la boca.

Millicent está ronroneando de nuevo cuando Hux descubre que repararon de esquina a esquina la habitación de Ren en el Finalizer.

Es decir, la hicieron de nuevo, la reconstruyeron exactamente igual. Se queda observando las fotos y los planos, los papeles que autorizaron los pagos de los materiales, la ausencia de firma digital y más bien la plana orden directa dada por Ren. Está a punto de caer dormido cuando Millicent se trepa en sus piernas y por curiosidad detalla la fecha en uno de los informes de rutina (que sin sentido aparente fueron no reportados).

¿No fue ese el día de la fiesta por el inicio de las construcciones?

Hux se queda dormido pensando en Anjing Hutan, la chica de dientes casi afilados que tan bonitamente se dejó follar y pidió por ello, la recuerda como en escala de grises, sin emoción como tal; la recuerda pensando en los diez condones y los veinte sobres de lubricante que recogió de su bolso después de matarla, y después que Ren salió furioso y regañado a destruir el recién construido complejo de comando en la luna.  
  


 

 

 

Se despierta con ardor en el estómago, con tortícolis, y con las garras de Millicent enterradas en los muslos, se sacude sin violencia y no puede evitar reírse después de procesar de nuevo la fecha que lee en el archivo que sigue abierto y brillando frente a él.

El intrincado acto de ocultarlo es absurdo, le parece que se delata en sí mismo.

Si esto no hubiera tenido ninguna relación con él, Ren no habría tenido razón para ocultar que destruyó su habitación, no es como si no hubiera destruido tres cuartas partes de la nave en algún momento. Pero el acto mero de ocultarlo es la más clara evidencia.

De no haberlo ocultado, posiblemente Hux habría pensado que Ren destruyó su habitación luego de enterarse (como sea que lo hizo) de la imprudencia del trooper que habló de más con Anjing esa noche sobre el Starkiller.

Pero al ocultarlo, y Hux se enciende un cigarrillo para no beber whisky hoy, queda ahí implícito que la destruyó por un motivo que lo avergüenza. Bota el humo y sin sentirse descansado piensa en que Ren sintió celos, le otorga una satisfacción que no sabe dónde ubicar dentro de su mente.

No es como si Hux no se hubiera sentido escudriñado mientras follaba esa noche, no es como si lo hubiera sorprendido tampoco. Ren estuvo ahí encima, debajo, alrededor de él desde que se conocieron hasta que hubo pársecs entre ambos.

No es hasta que termina el cigarrillo y camina hacia la ducha que piensa en sí mismo y su sensación de seguridad al ocultar sus pensamientos frente a Ren, que cae en cuenta de lo irónico de la situación.

Así que eso quería decir Ren cuando le dijo que ocultarse tan calculadamente era aún más evidente que mostrarlo del todo.

Toma una ducha lo más fría posible pero siente la cara caliente al salir. No puede evitar sentirse en absoluta evidencia, incluso si está seguro de que Ren también lo está ahora.  
  


 

 

 

Kylo pensó durante el viaje que se encargaría de asesinar, destruir y eventualmente encontrar data referente a Skywalker.

Hoy, sesenta y tres días después, sigue en la Star Destroyer Conquer, entrenando furiosamente con los seis caballeros que están a su comando (y que han mejorado mucho, en realidad), a la espera de una decisión definitiva de parte de la inteligencia y el Líder Supremo.

Está creciendo impaciente, incansable, desesperado.

Ha soñado todas las noches de las últimas tres semanas con miembros de la familia de Ben Solo. Se ha despertado sudando, adolorido justo debajo de las costillas izquierdas y sintiendo que le arde la cara como los mil demonios. Ha destruido tantas cosas a su paso que su Maestro lo ha hecho llamar varias veces para dirigirle meditaciones, tranquilizarlo en su mar de angustia e ira.

“Lord Kylo Ren,” ha dicho, “grandes pruebas se aproximan para usted, sea la oscuridad de la Fuerza su compañera”.

Kylo ha intentando mantener la calma, en modo figurativo. Sus meditaciones lo dejan con la boca seca, le han causado dolores de cabeza, un día embistió con tanto entusiasmo contra uno de sus seis que estuvo a punto de matarlo.

“Deberías entrenar más” le dijo, y eso a sabiendas de que durante el último mes todos han entrenado casi ocho horas todos los ciclos. Paran cuando los llaman a las reuniones diarias, en la Fuerza los siente a todos drenados, somnolientos.

Kylo se memoriza impaciente los mapas que le proveen, lee sin interés los archivos que le envían, prevé en la Fuerza tanta inquietud que se siente hueco por dentro, como incapaz de atar sus pedazos juntos, se siente lleno de oscuridad y de vacío, se enfrasca dentro de su máscara mientras se dirige de nuevo a la sala de reunión del Conquer y siente soledad.

Se detiene, ¿qué quiere ocultar Hux sobre su Maestro? Ha pensado en ello ocasionalmente, no quiere ahondar en banalidades como los pensamientos del General, es sólo que al cerrar los ojos cree oír el motor de la Millenium Falcon, ver a Han Solo y Chewbacca oprimir botones y gritar cosas inapropiadas al otro en la cabina.

Sacude la cabeza, ignora la superficialidad, sigue caminando hacia los grandes propósitos.

Ese día le explican que empezarán el viaje hacia Chandrila, una mujer de barba y largo cuello les explica detalles anatómicos de la raza de guerreros más frecuentes en el planeta donde se encuentra el objetivo. Kylo no oye nada, la Fuerza lo guiará mejor después, ¿qué habría de pensar Hux sobre el Líder Supremo que él no debería saber?

Aprieta los puños, le preguntan si está bien. _Pensaba estupideces_ , se dice a sí mismo, se siente disperso, la verdad no le molestaría matar a todos los presentes, es como si le incomodara su propia piel.  
  


 

 

 

Incluso si no tiene tiempo para los placeres, Hux se asegura de hacer sparring al menos dos veces a la semana. Es por motivos de disciplina militar y también porque un miembro de los altos mandos que no puede responder propiamente en una pelea es simplemente un imbécil.

A Hux le agrada Prox, es un holodroide especialmente diestro en personificación de enemigos entretenidos, ha luchado con troopers famosos, con altos mandos y un día, incluso luchó contra la versión joven de su propio padre.

Hoy el droide lo hace luchar contra sí mismo y Hux se ríe, tiene que concederle a la programación cierto mérito a la hora de crear software con personalidades, muchos droides son incluso _divertidos._

Hux lucha contra Hux hasta que sangra la camisilla blanca que lleva puesta por un golpe que el otro Hux le acierta en la nariz. Después de eso se enfurece tanto que casi inutiliza el droide que lo personaliza, tiene los nudillos raspados y amoratados cuando se pone de pie y se seca el sudor de la frente con el reverso del antebrazo.

“Ve a que te ajusten de nuevo” dice Hux mientras se marcha.

El droide le responde “No soy yo el que lo necesita”, con su voz.

Se le escurre una sonrisilla, a Hux le gusta el sonido de su voz.  


 

 

 

Aunque está golpeado de pies a cabeza y no ha dormido sus propias ocho horas en casi una semana, Hux estira los brazos sobre la cabeza y decide que va a terminar esa novela sobre los Jedi que tiene ahí pendiente hace tantos días. Está seguro de que mucho de ese material es fantasía pero también está seguro de que hay aspectos narrados que se basan en la realidad, así que lee sobre la meditación con mucho cansancio y sin cepillarse el cabello después de la ducha.

Le causa algo de curiosidad, está seguro de que Ren medita todos los días, no sabe muy bien cómo explicar que lo sabe pero recuerda el día que Ren descubrió la luna y se le paran los vellos de los brazos; aún recuerda la intimidad de ser observado desde todas las esquinas, desde el techo y desde debajo de sus pies. Hubo un momento especialmente desesperante en donde sintió que Ren estaba en el mismo aire que respiraba y lo invadió una sensación estremecedora, lo vio entrar al puente justo después de eso para ordenar que detuvieran la nave.

Termina la novela y se endereza sobre su cama, le pide a la computadora que consulte sobre meditación y lee un buen rato con creciente interés sobre la práctica, realizada a lo ancho y largo de la Galaxia por distintas tribus, religiones, y demás conglomerados de criaturas; de maneras distintas, en posturas diversas, con anécdotas parecidas y casi todos con el motivo de una búsqueda de verdades y conexión con el todo, con la sabiduría interior.

No se cree una mierda de lo que lee, pero antes de dormir se sienta en medio de su cama, cierra los ojos y con mortificación decide que puede intentarlo por pura curiosidad, Millicent se acurruca en medio de sus piernas y Hux, se concentra en pensar algo útil, al menos.  
  
  


 

 

No es particularmente revelador el durante.

Es satisfactorio, puro placer corporal, hay momentos en los que se detiene a reirse un poco, es embriagante.

Su sable deja cortes irregulares en la carne, cauteriza disparmente, el crujir del cristal inestable dibuja dolorosos patrones agresivos sobre lo que toca. Kylo Ren no deja atrás cortes limpios, no, a su paso se extiende una línea de cadáveres rotos y sangrantes, abiertos de grotesca manera, escurriendo sangre, tejido, vísceras y miserias en la húmeda superficie del planeta.

Las plantas se tinturan con el baño de la muerte mientras los siete avanzan, hay un grupo de apoyo atrás pero no han disparado ni una vez, Kylo tiene la máscara untada de sangre y gritos, puede oír el crujir de los huesos bajo su agarre, el chispotear de su sable que gruñe insatisfecho mientras las piernas de su atacante ruedan ensangrentadas y arrancadas con preciso trazo rasgado, los músculos parecen reventados por la fuerza y no cortados con una espada.

Los quejidos le llenan los oídos, puede saborear lo metálico de la sangre, puede ver sin conmoción los sesos verdes claro esparcirse sobre las paredes del edificio al que entraron, parpadea un par de veces, están en el claro de un primer piso con demasiados balcones de pisos superiores encima.

Los seis reaccionan más rápido de lo que esperaba, cuando Kylo les ordena que retrocedan ya lo están haciendo, sólo queda él en el medio: veintidós formas de vida le apuntan desde los pisos superiores y el estómago se le hace hueco.

Emite un sonido de animal enjaulado cuando los oye disparar y en el tiempo que tardan en llegar se lamenta no poder matarlos a todos de manera más íntima, casi deseó oír el lamento y el terror de cada uno, quiso ver por fugaz que fuera el brillo de su máscara en el brillo de sus ojos para acertarle a cada uno como lo hace ahora mismo: girando sobre sus talones, sobre sus rodillas, sobre una mano, sobre el eje largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Deflacta tantos disparos como puede, los otros los ignora, los esquiva y permite que mueran contra el suelo y las columnas.

Mueren tan rápido que le causa vértigo, las voces de sus mentes lo inundan y el dolor de sus cuerpos, el latir agonizante de sus carnes, lo acosa. Kylo siente las heridas ajenas en el cuello, las piernas, el abdomen, la cabeza, la espalda, los pulmones, los hombros. El dolor es inevitable y el sufrimiento es una elección a la que todos sucumben.

Llegan refuerzos a los caídos y Kylo ordena a gritos que nadie intervenga en su ayuda; qué disparen, piensa, que mueran todos.

Del mapa que memorizó recuerda este lugar, acordaron en alguna de las reuniones en donde estuvo distraído, que un escuadrón se quedaría distrayendo los protectores de la aparente Universidad - que aunque lo es también funciona como Centro de Inteligencia y Archivo de la Nueva República- los demás deberían tomar los ductos de ventilación y subir al cuarto piso.

Kylo puede sentir en la Fuerza el llamado urgente de lo que están buscando, ninguno de los Caballeros duda en seguir su camino, aunque uno de los oficiales que venían en el grupo de atrás si lo observa, pupilas dilatas, miedo latiendo fuerte y eléctrico a través de ella, cuando se marcha parece aliviada de tener a Kylo de su lado.

Todos los que disparan mueren menos uno.

Hay un soldado tímido, uniforme de piloto de la Resistencia, lo observa con frío terror mientras le sigue apuntando y las gotas de sudor de su frente le resbalan en los ojos. Kylo siente en la lengua el escozor y la soledad súbita del piloto al saber que va a morir ahí mismo, rodeado de desconocidos muertos por sus propios disparos.

El disparo rojo que el piloto le dirigió al corazón vibra, zumba con su cántico fúnebre, justo en medio de ambos, detenido en el aire.

Kylo no se esfuerza para sentirlo desmoronarse. En la memoria del piloto está el lejano planeta del que proviene y la sonrisa de la General Organa cuando le deseó suerte antes de partir ese mismo día; Kylo se encarga de volver todo dolor y tinieblas dentro de él sólo para disfrutar más de cerca su muerte.

Obtiene esa transformación íntima que estaba buscando, puede oír y oler la sangre que borbotó de esa garganta horas después, en medio de la más rica sensación de invencibilidad puede traer de nuevo a su mente el infinito desespero, la más absoluta desesperanza, el horror de la tragedia, la muerte lenta, dolorosa y amarga de ese jovencito sudado y despeinado.

El resto de la misión es una borrasca de cuerpos despedazados, una lejana explosión, voces en el intercomunicador indicando dónde están las naves, felicitando. Hay seis figuras negras afuera cuando Kylo sale, en el Fuerza parecen alegres, son sus Caballeros, lo miran.

Kylo lo permite incluso cuando sabe que va a aruñarle la máscara, tendrá una nueva hendidura, un rastro de su propia transformación interna. Antes de irse se asegura de estrangular con el apretar distante de su puño el último guardia que les hace frente y le disparó. Cree oír seis risas al fondo.  


 

 

 

 

¿Qué tan grande es el universo?

Infinito.

¿Qué tantos números existen?

Infinitos.

Es un concepto de lo más fascinante: “infinito”. Uno no puede concebirlo, de todas formas, uno puede tener una idea vaga indefinida, ilimitada, intocable, imposible de materializar, sobre el infinito. Pero se queda ahí, en la idea lejana e inalcanzable. Se queda en lo abstracto, imperceptible, en lo que se entiende gracias a la razón y se puede convertir en palabra y no en hecho.

Infinito es una palabra que sirve para encerrar cosas que no se pueden encerrar, y eso es lo más irónico, que en sí misma, se está encerrando, categorizando, nombrando lo innombrable.

Y eso es porque lo que es infinito es inconcebible, en realidad no tiene fin.

La percepción es el sentir, -ver, oír, tocar- y nadie puede sentir la infinidad.

¿Hemos presenciado algo infinito?

Todo lo que podemos concebir tiene un límite y un final. El universo ha sido explorado por distintas civilizaciones a lo largo y ancho de la Galaxia desde los tiempos antiguos de los que se ha perdido memoria, y aunque se ha llegado al consenso de que nunca va a dejar de descubrirse más y más, sigue siendo abrumador.

Que el espacio sea perpetuo, que el universo y la dimensión en que vivimos sean ilimitados.

De todas formas, así el universo sea infinito no ha dejado de medirse y abarcarse, cada día hay un telescopio que puede ver más allá, una nave que puede llegar más lejos, un ojo que capta el destello de una estrella muerta hace siglos.

Y eso es porque lo infinito, por tener una palabra, es como todo lo que podemos percibir: es medible. Así sea infinito, así la idea sea la de lo no medible, no hay nada no medible. Lo que se considera como el todo es y será para siempre lo que podemos percibir. El universo, infinito, es lo que podemos ver, lo que podemos categorizar y nombrar.

Para siempre, la infinidad, que es el todo, será cuantificable.

La razón pone ideas dentro de marcos, la razón explica, enumera, archiva en orden cronológico. La razón cuantifica y cualifica, convierte todo lo que encuentra a su paso en relación, en medida, explicación, circunstancia. La razón, incluso, le concede a sus propios artilugios (como el lenguaje y las creencias) la capacidad de abarcar lo que ella misma no puede; la razón le da nombre limitado, definido, táctil, alcanzable, a lo que no comprende.

¿Cómo funciona el pensamiento?

Aunque el universo no tenga un fin que podamos comprender, aunque el cosmos se perpetúe, mientras todas las vidas existan y lo perciban, la razón en la que estén en capacidad esas vidas intentará mesurar, hacerlo una explicación y un color, una textura, una foto, un mapa recorrible con la mirada y atravesable en el hiperespacio.

Todo lo que existe será, hasta que haya un fin de la razón, un todo que se ha medido, porque si no se ha medido entonces es porque nadie lo ha visto, ni lo ha sentido de otra forma, nadie lo ha experimentado. Siempre habrá algo más que conquistar, que conocer, que comprender, que explicar, y una vez eso suceda será algo que controlar.

No podremos conocer el infinito por completo, siempre habrá más, es una condena.

La razón está condenada al absoluto de las cosas, al todo, a la medida.

El todo será _todo lo que conozcamos_ , el todo es lo que con el paso del tiempo y el avanzar del conocimiento somos capaces de contar y explicar, y eso siempre será medible porque nosotros medimos todo.

Estamos condenados al absoluto porque la infinidad es un concepto y nada más, es irrelevante en la realidad práctica, lo que es útil es lo que percibimos y eso es limitado, por tanto el conocimiento de la infinidad es una condena al absoluto.

Qué particular sensación.

Es como si, de repente, todo lo percibible estuviera ahí para una cosa: ser percibido. Es como si, de repente, todo lo percibible pudiera serlo por una misma razón: el conocimiento, la consciencia que tiene de existir.

El conocimiento de todo avanza, la consciencia avanza.

Hux abre los ojos sintiendo que no hay distinción entre su piel y el tendido debajo de su cuerpo, por una eternidad que es apenas un segundo el todo es una sola sensación que tiene ritmo, se mueve, vibra.

Transita.

¿Es esto la Fuerza?

  
  
  


 

Kylo Ren no está seguro en qué momento comienza porque cuando se descubre a sí mismo está, como si fuera desde siempre, en el más completo paroxismo.

El tiempo se le escurre entre los dedos cómo se le escurre la sangre ajena sobre la máscara, está recostado en la silla de la nave que los lleva al Star Destroyer Conquer y está ardiendo en el corazón de la estrella que produjo el hierro de las paredes y está atravesando la atmósfera con la primera nave que alguna vez salió de ese planeta y está en el barro que recibe las pisadas de los diez mil millones de habitantes de ese mundo y está en el primer lugar que pisó con sus nuevas botas y está mirando las estrellas como lo hizo ese día en el Finalizer y está flotando en el espacio entre polvo, restos de combustible, granos de arena, lágrimas y está en Tatooine siendo construido por jawas y está más allá del borde exterior cuando la Primera Orden toma posesión de una nave y está pasando frente a Kylo Ren ahora mismo y está siendo Kylo Ren mirando un droide de aseo que acaba de botar al espacio las chichiguas de un compresor de basura.

_Eres absoluto, sigues descubriendo más y más y más y más._

Kylo Ren no hila una sola palabra en horas porque ser el todo es de manera casi obligatoria ser el narrador de la tercera persona, es decir, ser omnisciente implica estar en todas las cosas y ser ese algo más que hace, de la reunión de las partes, el todo: ser consciente.

Es abrumador como nada.

Lo que siente puede ser finito, pero no tiene límite.

Cuando come por primera vez, estando en la sombra, en el aire, en la propia comida y la nave entera; piensa que todo este caudal de sensibilidad lo puede enfocar hacia lo que lo desequilibra cuando no está tan conectado con la Fuerza como ahora mismo.

Así que, profundamente interesado en las frutas pasas y los cereales que le sirven, sumido en el constante descubrimiento de sus propios átomos y su paso por todo lo que existe, Kylo Ren empieza a buscar una reflexión que le permita alcanzar una armonía incluso superior a esta misma.

Puede sentir la fortaleza como el caudal de un río a través de él, se siente renovado de dentro a fuera, más sensible que nunca antes.

Se obliga a concentrar su análisis en sí mismo, y cuando está encerrado en su habitación se encuentra con una conexión tan profunda con la Fuerza que está vinculada con su sangre, con la misma materia que lo conforma.

 _Eres voluntad_. Desde la supremacía de su éxtasis y sin razón vana de autoglorificación Kylo encuentra que fue la misma Fuerza la que permitió y forjó su existencia en primer lugar, de modo consciente y premeditado. El lado oscuro de la Fuerza propició la concentración de mediclorianos que fueron a Darth Vader lo que es un padre biológico. Todo lo que agradece de sí mismo, todo lo que le permite disfrutar de los altos gozos del lado oscuro de la Fuerza provienen de su abuelo, Darth Vader.

Sus entrañas se retuercen pero Kylo Ren no está dentro de ese cuerpo, o más bien, no sólo dentro de ese cuerpo.

_Eres todo lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo, antes y después._

Su familia no es sólo su abuelo, sino el infortunio de sus hijos que, al igual que Darth Vader, fueron confundidos con el fácil pretexto de la luz. Todo lo que desprecia de sí mismo, todo lo que lo aleja de disfrutar los altos gozos del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, proviene de Anakin Skywalker, el abuelo de Ben Solo. La familia inmediata de quien una vez él y su abuelo fueron es un tormento constante, un jalón que quiere rechazar, es como una _fuerza superior._

Siempre hay un cuerpo que hala, y otro que es halado.

¿Quién es más grande? ¿Quién es más fuerte? ¿Quién debería ser el cuerpo que hala? _¿Acaso le permitirás a la luz atraerte como a los otros?_

La Fuerza es fuerte con Kylo Ren, en este mismo momento, más que con nadie en la Galaxia. Luke Skywalker, el que era uno con la Fuerza, lo supo y su luz parpadeó, huyó en espera de que alguna chispa surja para ayudarlo; Kylo Ren sabe que esperan iluminar con una vela la vasta y pesada tiniebla de la inmensidad inabarcable, Kylo Ren sabe que las velas tarde o temprano queman toda su cera.

La oscuridad es constante, la oscuridad es más fuerte porque puede esperar paciente y consumirlo todo al final. El cuerpo que hala siempre, al final, es el mismo, es la misma tiniebla. Si la oscuridad no lo hizo con Darth Vader él puede terminar el trabajo que ha sido iniciado, él puede ser el manto negro que cubra los confines del universo.

Él no será vencido y seducido por lo que hizo caer al padre de su madre, Kylo Ren es más fuerte así.

Su agonía de la luz terminará, él va a consumirla, absorberla, convertirla.

La muerte no es un fin, Kylo Ren mató casi setenta personas hace tres días, y aún así, jamás ha visto _desaparecer_ a nadie. Los muertos no han dejado de existir, sólo se han convertido en algo más, los destellos de luz de sus miradas ahora son la tierna oscuridad, la materia no se destruye ni se construye, se transforma. Por esto el acto de _matar_ nunca es el acto de acabar, sino el acto de dar un nuevo inicio. La Fuerza es cíclica, tiene ritmo, avanza, nace de la muerte, continúa.

Por esto Kylo no teme brindar transformación a lo que se interpone a su paso, porque no está alterando el flujo de la Fuerza de mala forma, sólo lo está continuando.

Es insensato pensar que el estado natural del agua es la quietud, natural también es que el agua ebulla y fluya en los ríos caudalosos. No es caos, no es desorden, es un estado que se transforma. Como la Fuerza, que no sólo es mansa y imperturbable, la Fuerza también es toda la violencia del universo.

Toda la vida es un armatoste feroz que avanza sin frenos hacia dejar de vivir, la existencia es el templo de la muerte, la hormiga y el sol nacen para morir de nuevo, Kylo Ren puede oír desde el abrupto viaje a la velocidad de la luz el grito desgarrador de todo lo que está muriendo en la Galaxia. La muerte es increíblemente bella, sin ella no habría evolución ni cambio, ella no es ningún fin sino más bien un paso adelante.

La Fuerza no es sólo el amor que permite la vida, es el odio y el resentimiento que hace caer las civilizaciones, que impulsa la guerra. La Fuerza no es solo luz, la Fuerza es también la oscuridad que se extiende más y más allá de lo que luz del sol más enorme puede iluminar. La Fuerza tan misericordiosa y llena amor está igualmente entramada con odio e indiferencia, ambas partes se relacionan.

Por eso Kylo Ren debe todo lo que ama a su abuelo y debe todo lo que odia a él mismo.

Ha descubierto en júbilo la conexión y complicidad de la Fuerza que comparte con su abuelo, con miles de Sith antes que él y con los primarios Caballeros de Ren con los que Kylo comparte propósito y poder. Es ese mismo amor y esa misma tranquilidad la que lo permea completo para zambullirse en el dolor del que exprime poder a diario, el odio que no ignora con la firme finalidad de aprovechar su caudal de poder inmenso, oscuro y tan ricamente satisfactorio.

Ah, el odio.

Kylo Ren, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, odia.

Los odia a todos, a Anakin, a Obi-Wan, a Chewbacca, a Luke, a Leia, a Han. Odia a los droides, a sus amigos y aliados, odia su sistema inepto disfuncional, odia su tradición política, sus creencias religiosas, sus reflexiones éticas, su moral doble, odia sus limitaciones, odia que lo abandonaron cuando él observó desde lejos los defectos que los poblaban y no supieron ni quisieron escucharlo.

Los odia porque creció lleno de preguntas, vacío de respuestas, inquieto, sintiéndose desubicado y solo en un mundo que se movía demasiado rápido, en una familia que todos conocían y que en su grandeza no tenía tiempo ni para sí misma, los odia porque cuando se sintió más solo y enojado que nunca su madre lo observó con prevención y su padre murmuró, cuando creyó que no podía oírlo, que había algo turbio y malo en su mirada.

Quién era el malo.

Los odia, porque siempre dudó y la atención que le dieron a sus pensamientos fue enviarlo lejos, los odia porque Luke lo trató con una desconfianza bien disimulada todo el tiempo, como si estuviera esperando cualquier acto en falso para mirarlo con decepción, para acusarlo de no ser lo que todos esperaban. Porque Kylo Ren no es lo que esa familia de mierda esperaba, no es lo que ese grupo de ignorantes quería de él.

Kylo, más sensible de lo que podía controlarlo, supo desde siempre que algo dentro de él era simplemente distinto, llanamente fuerte, indomable, tácito.

Su Maestro le trajo entendimiento, Ben Solo tenía quince años, su meditación le permite volver al momento exacto.

Lo que había sido enseñado toda su vida era limitado, el bien y el mal fueron de repente un dibujo hecho con los dedos y no la intrincada obra de arte que siempre había concebido. Los odia, porque cuando quiso mostrarles la absoluta gloria de las verdades que había descubierto lo juzgaron como perdido, lo apuntaron con el dedo y afirmaron que, finalmente, lo peor había pasado. Kylo Ren tuvo que matar a casi todos dentro del nuevo templo Jedi porque ninguno fue capaz de ver razón en la oscuridad, porque todos prefirieron una versión recortada del infinito, lo que los hacía cómodos y nada más, nadie cuestionó lo establecido.

Y no debería sentir dolor por ello, el latir de la Fuerza que los habitaba no dejó de estar ahí, se mudó a otras partes, lo hizo más fuerte, siguió su curso infinito. Por eso Kylo conserva las cenizas de sus muertos, para observarlas en meditación y maravillarse del constante cambio; es el recordatorio vivo y en movimiento del flujo de la Fuerza.

No puede permitir que la luz lo seduzca, la tentación de retornar a su familia por el amor que siente no debe nublar su juicio, el odio no está dentro de él para destruir sin rumbo, sino para apuntar lo que debe transformar. Y debe transformar lo que significa la familia de Ben Solo.

Debe vengar lo que le causaron, porque la venganza es una confesión de agonía y así se lo haya negado, Kylo Ren ha sufrido a causa de ellos.

Si no aceptan la realidad del lado oscuro entonces que sea la muerte, no desaparecerán y no debería haber dolor, se transformarán con el flujo de la Fuerza y esta les permitiría entender el gran panorama, la gran foto cósmica del todo y la oscuridad eterna.

Kylo descubre que está dispuesto a la real misericordia, que sabe lo que tiene que hacer y que encontrará la fortaleza para hacerlo cuando la Fuerza lo guié hacia ese momento.

Va a matarlos, a cada uno. Si tiene que hacerlo, si en ellos hay odio él puede transformar ese odio.

Si no entran en razón él lo hará, y encontrará el más alto éxtasis en ello. Si es lo que más le causa sufrimiento entonces será lo que más le cause placer, Kylo se encuentra sí mismo casi sorprendido ante la simplicidad de su reflexión, si la luz lo molesta para descansar entonces sólo tiene que convertir la luz en oscuridad, y encontrará reposo.

Cuando se queda dormido sueña con Han Solo, y nunca durante el sueño lo odia.

  
  
  


 

Después de estirar las piernas y rotar los tobillos, que le duelen como los mil demonios por estar sentado con las piernas cruzadas tanto tiempo, Hux se recuesta con la abrumadora sensación de ser parte de todo lo que lo rodea. Meditar fue lo más extraño que ha hecho y aunque no está seguro de cómo sucedió lo que sintió, se encuentra satisfecho, relajado de adentro hacia fuera, descansado incluso sin haber dormido.

Se duerme más rápido de lo usual, se da cuenta porque Millicent lo despierta casi una hora después y se sorprende de estar dormido a esa hora (casi siempre termina leyendo algo, estudiando algo, mirando sin parpadear los planos del Starkiller).

Se acomoda, vuelve a dormir de nuevo.

Desde que llegó a casa, Millicent siempre ha dormido con él, o encima de él, encima de su cuello sobretodo. Estaría bien (porque a Hux no le molesta del todo) si no fuera porque (y de verdad le tiene cariño) a veces el peso sobre su garganta no lo deja respirar bien. Se despierta tres veces para acomodar a Millicent en otro lugar antes de poder dormir con completa tranquilidad.

Sueña con Kylo Ren esta noche, sueña con quitarle la máscara.

  
  


 

 

Kylo pasa una semana entera en la más profunda meditación de su vida.

No hay nada como la abrasadora oscuridad que lo acompaña, lo abriga. A veces no sabe si tiene los ojos cerrados o abiertos, a veces apenas está consciente de estar parado o sentado o entrenando en algún lugar; todos sus actos son un solo curso de la Fuerza y es tan tranquilizante ser el Todo, no hay perturbación verdadera. En su meditación puede ver el vacío que separa cada uno de sus cabellos, de sus células, de sus partículas, de sus átomos; y con ello puede presenciar la unión de todo lo existente.

La unión está en el secreto del vacío, todo está conectado porque al tiempo está siempre un poco aparte.

Sabe que pasa una semana porque uno de los seis le dice la fecha y se encuentra con que el universo, que es uno con él, se ha movido.

Ha transitado.

Ve puro amarillo tostado bajo el sol. Ve un AT roto y derribado que aún guarda el rastro en la Fuerza de un ejército de clones y dentro ve unos dientes afilados y una mujer que se prepara un pan con polvo deshidratado. El sol cae y ella usa el casco que suele ponerse los días que la nostalgia la hace pensar en casa, aunque no recuerde nada, aunque esté sola en la inmensidad del desierto.

Vagamente, Kylo Ren se pregunta si hay algo que lo rodea que tenga que ver con Jakku; hay muchos droides y en general mucha basura cósmica que viene o pasó por allá. La Fuerza es inmensa y conexa como inconexa, dentro de su máscara el aire es limpio y no hace falta la precaria luz.

Arriba, en todas partes, saborea el color rojizo de los atardeceres, el trazo color sangre del logo de la Orden, la llama intranquila y voraz que consume un bosque en verano, la caída de las primeras hojas en otoño, la oscuridad olvidada del día que Hux llegó al Finalizer por primera vez: su cabello.

“Kylo” le dice uno de ellos, “estamos en el sector 7G, el Starkiller está cerca”

“Puedo sentirlo” dice Kylo, y es extraño pero se siente un poco como volver a casa.


	7. El asesino de estrellas II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esto fue todo!
> 
> Se siente como que el universo se ha movido, camaradas. Les agradezco a los que leyeron todo el trabajo y les deseo lo mejor. Violencia fue una historia sobre entender el odio propio, el odio hacia los demás y el odio hacía quienes amamos. Gracias por acompañarme.
> 
> Kylo Ren, la meditación y yo somos tres hasta el final, los dejo con ["Closure"](https://youtu.be/XxwPjDz1sKE) de Opeth, música de Kylo Ren definitivamente.
> 
> Salud, gracias por venir al lado oscuro conmigo. 
> 
> Yo-ho.

**El asesino de estrellas II.**

 

 

“En el elevar del sol, estoy anhelando la oscuridad”

Closure, Opeth.

 

 

Ren simplemente se demoró demasiado, es lo que piensa Hux. No había forma de que detuviera la construcción del Starkiller, cada día es dinero y tiempo perdido, por puro sentido común Hux no iba a detenerse. Así Ren lo hubiera dicho antes de marcharse.

Hux insiste en pensar que Ren no le importa y se traiciona todas las noches cuando piensa en su boca y se viene pensando en pecas y rubor. Ren tiene que estar vivo, por ahí en algún lugar, destruyendo algo.

Después de venirse medita para dormir porque no hay nada mejor para tener un buen ciclo nocturno, simple como eso.

Una semana después de empezar a meditar decide en medio de su esparcimiento que Ren debe estar en algún lugar, y comete el error de meditar con eso en mente.

Porque después de sentirse negro estirado hasta los confines y distante luz de soles más allá, cree presentir un latir rojo impar. Una inquietud, un temor desmedido; Ren, enfadado, saciado en una medida, enorme. Es una sensación enorme. Hux abre lo ojos, se niega a creerlo.

Se cuestiona por octava vez, el octavo día que medita, si todo este rollo no es imaginario nada más.

Se pregunta si esto que siente no es un eufemismo para no admitirse que lo echa de menos.

Entonces se siente observado de vuelta, se siente saboreado y visto de adentro hacia fuera, se siente inspeccionado, roto.

Hux abre los ojos sin aliento y respira sin ritmo. Millicent se acurruca entre sus piernas y Hux siente el corazón en la garganta, latiéndole en los oídos. ¿Será posible? De repente siente esa presión dentro de la cabeza y dentro del cuerpo que le da ganas de retorcer el espinazo, gritar un poco, insultar a Ren por inmiscuirse.

“General”

¿Es esa la voz de Phasma?

“General” dice de nuevo, Hux se endereza, está fuera de su turno hace más de cuarenta minutos.

“Capitana, Phasma, ¿qué sucede?”

“Está aquí” dice ella.

Y no hace falta que elabore más esa frase porque Hux se siente revuelto por dentro, _por supuesto que está aquí_ , las sombras parecen más largas, dentro de su habitación sellada de todo sonido cree oír el retumbar del Silencer aterrizando en la hangar, cree oír a Ren pisar la nave de nuevo.

  


 

 

No llegan a verse, apenas inicia el turno de día de Hux, él tiene que bajar a la luna de nuevo. Subir al Finalizer había sido un percance con los técnicos nada más después de todo, su lugar está en la superficie, donde puede cerciorarse de que todo marcha como debería.

Hoy comienzan a construir el sector diecisiete después de todo.

No ha oído la voz de Ren por primera vez aunque se siente hurgado como no lo sentía hace meses. No lo extrañaba, era solamente algo usual que había dejado de estar ahí y ahora Hux puede apuntarlo con el dedo y decir  “ah, sí, míralo de nuevo, siendo un niño con sus poderes como siempre”. Sabe que Ren reprocha que hayan construido más allá de lo que él recomendó, pero no hay nada que hacer, Hux tenía que seguir.

Desde la superficie de la luna el Finalizer se ve como una mancha larga y afilada, Hux se pregunta en qué momento se dará esa charla que lleva en reposo entre ambos semanas y sabe que Ren lo está escuchando, de alguna manera siente que Ren ha escuchado todo lo que pensó desde que se fue.

Hux admite, pero para nada es dulce de su parte.

Está pasando de nuevo, Kylo quiere sentarse en su cama y pensar que se debe al repentino cambio de espacio, pero es estúpido de su parte; hace un par de horas él era el _universo entero_. Lo que está pasando es que encontró una conclusión y no una solución.

Kylo pasa dos horas pensando en cómo controlar la voluntad de alguien como él es absurdo, como si le estuviera pasando a él seguramente lo notaría, lo notaría. Hux se está pasando la peinilla sobre el cabello por última vez y se ajusta el cinturón. La meditación inducida está terminando, este es el momento amargo.

Este es el momento, el momento que se oculta incluso a sí mismo. Kylo aprieta los ojos, toma aire, decide darle al mal paso prisa.

Snoke es un hijo de puta y seguramente lo está manipulando y seguramente él se está sintiendo inseguro porque no le ha hecho caso, y al tiempo porque sí. Y ve llegar el momento, y Kylo va a matarlos, pero hasta que no pase… no los ha matado, así que Kylo va a dudar cada vez. Kylo va a dudar mirando a su padre y durará mirando a su madre y Snoke sabe, su Maestro lo sabe pero Kylo tiene que caer, por un momento nada más, dudar.

Y no hacerlo, ¿y qué importa si hay motivos políticos detrás de esto? ¿y qué importa si muchos morirán? ¿no es así cómo la Fuerza me guía? ¿estoy malinterpretando la Fuerza? ¿Mi Maestro me engaña? ¿Estoy en guerra con mi alrededor sin motivo? ¿Tendré que matar a Snoke? ¿Eso corregirá el error? ¿Cuál un error?

¿Y si todo es un error? ¿Y si estoy siendo engañado por la oscuridad?

¿Y si estoy siendo engañado por la oscuridad?

¿Esta es la oscuridad?

No la veo.

No veo nada, ojalá mi madre pudiera ayudarme.

Kylo vuelve en sí, lleva nueve horas en su habitación del Finalizer y el tiempo está empezando a tener sentido de nuevo. Allá, a dónde lo lleva todo lo que puede sentir, la única distracción es Hux, que está en la superficie del planeta: cabello rojo como el amanecer en la luna, él siente frío, está molesto, estresado; Hux es un hombre vertical y duro, sentado con flexibilidad del cuerpo y no del alma. Hux no se está ocultando como solía hacerlo, es perturbador.

A Kylo no le sorprende tanto que Hux ahora medite, definitivamente no le sorprende que haya dejado de hacerlo de golpe apenas fue descubierto durante el ciclo nocturno y ahora pretenda, mientras trabaja con su frío y técnico ritmo de siempre, que puede ignorarlo como lo hacía antes.

  
  


 

 

Kylo vuelve a entrenar con el escuadrón elegido, en su ausencia las armas que mandó fabricar llegaron y Nines ostenta el primer prototipo una vez se reúnen.

Ningún trooper desea recibir golpes suyos, justo cuando se está enfadando Phasma aparece y comenta que ella misma se encargó de revisar los cálculos y que está segura de que el arma aguanta la embestida del sable.

Phasma resulta ser la compañera de sparring más formidable que Kylo ha encontrado en años.

Es casi suficiente para olvidar que Hux construyó dos sectores más allá de lo que debía.

  
  
  


 

 

Después de entrenar decide llamarlo, no por un acto de formalidad para hacerle saber visualmente que se encuentra en su puesto de comando de nuevo porque ya llegó hace ciclos, y ciertamente tampoco es una muestra de respeto por no entrometerse en su cabeza simplemente.

Es que Kylo quiere decirlo en voz alta.

“Alguno de sus hombres podría destruir todo el planeta si sólo le disparara correctamente al oscilador térmico“

Hux lo observa, holograma frío, el cabello peinado como siempre.

“Eso es una exageración” dice, claramente ofendido.

“Es una atenuación” dice Kylo.

“Hay demasiada seguridad antes del oscilador térmico, si hipotéticamente nos atac-“

“Seguramente nos atacarán”

“Entonces sea útil y defienda la base”

“Yo soy útil, podría serlo más si no tuviera que defender errores que pudieron ser evitados desde un comienzo”

“Ren, váyase a la mierda”

Se observan, Kylo puede oler la colonia y la crema de afeitar aunque está encerrado en su habitación del Finalizer, si estirara un poco la mano cree que podría sentir el pelaje naranja del gato entre los dedos, y tiene puestos guantes.

“¿No era Kylo ahora?” reprocha, “¿Por qué me llama Ren otra vez?” reprocha de nuevo, y es lo menos importante de todo, pero Hux abre los ojos y Kylo supone que si Hux fuera un hombre diferente su muestra de vergüenza sería sonrojo en donde él sólo muestra franca molestia.

“Tardó demasiado, no podía detener la construcción, pudo decir esto antes de irse”, Hux mira hacia otro lado, frunce el ceño.

Kylo refunfuña, el sonido que filtra la máscara es incontinuo. “Los estaba matando a todos” y no es una justificación, es un hecho válido, era su trabajo, incluso Hux le dijo que hiciera.

“Bien hecho, ahora, si me disculpa” y parece que lo dice por el desdén de no desear disculpa en general, “tengo el destino de la Galaxia por controlar,” y mira enfrente de nuevo, “Ren” resuelve como despedida, y cuelga.

Kylo se quita la máscara, observa quedamente las cenizas de su abuelo y se pregunta si el tiempo será una espiral de tal forma que un Death Star y un Starkiller se vean a sí mismos morir por errores tan similares.

Se pregunta qué será de Hux sin su arma para sentirse poderoso.

 

 

  
  


A causa de su propia conclusión, Hux decide que sería infantil y obtuso de su parte mantener lo que creía que era discreción y dignidad.

Así que se cede. Caminando hacía el diecisieteavo sector se permite pensar, sin ocultarlo, que en su retorcida forma, es gracias a Ren que su interés por la Fuerza lo llevó a meditar, lo cual lo hizo pensar en El Todo y en el control del mismo de una manera que nunca antes había contemplado.

Se admite (o le admite a él, más bien) que si bien es un malnacido, es un malnacido con buenos trucos.

Ren es el soplar del viento en el espacio abierto, es la ráfaga que lo despeina incluso cuando se aplicó cera después de bañarse, _controlar una Galaxia sólo es posible en la medida en que uno se controle a sí mismo,_ piensa Ren, pero es Hux quien lo oye, retumbando en su cabeza casi dolorosamente, _contrólese, General._

Hux lo insulta en voz alta porque no es él quien perdió el control y destruyó _otra_ computadora _hoy_ , Ren no vuelve a meterse en su cabeza en el resto del día.

  
  


 

 

En contra de lo que aparentemente Hux desea, hablan.

Cuando cae la noche en el lado de la luna donde está Hux, usualmente hay un holograma azulejo de Ren en su habitación. A veces discuten cuestiones de la construcción, un día hablan sobre el mejor gimnasio para entrenar en el Finalizer, incluso se quejan juntos de la comida. Por horas parece que se llevan bien, pero usualmente, también, cuando cuelgan lo hacen discutiendo.

La mayoría de veces es Ren, Hux se dice.

Ha estado dejando de bloquear ciertas cosas en su mente, tal cual Ren le explicó que lo hiciera, cree que en su forma Ren también ha dejado de negar interés; pero eso no quiere decir que esté ahí para soportar que él saque a colación temas que no tienen relevancia, como eso de que Hux no ha vuelto a llamarlo Kylo, como eso de que ahora sabe cuándo y cómo Hux medita. No pueden sólo hablar de la Fuerza como un sujeto de estudio, Ren con su horrible personalidad tiene que apuntar a lo que Hux ahora deja ver como si fuera _necesario._

Hux pensó que dejar de ocultar lo que al parecer ambos piensan sobre el otro iba a conllevar algún tipo de acuerdo de no mencionarlo, porque no es como si estuvieran cómodos con que pase tampoco; y con esto actuar como los comandantes de una guerra que son, y bueno, estar en _paz_ aunque fuera entre ellos, aunque fuera en la medida posible cuando Ren sigue destrozando la nave y Hux sigue construyendo una arma “fácil de destruir”.

Pero no.

Ren le dice un día, al parecer sorprendido, el cabrón: “Así que pensaste en mí mientras te follabas a esa mujer” y Hux ni se despide sino que cuelga la maldita comunicación.

Hux no entiende muy bien a qué va Ren con su complejo de superioridad y su tonta menestencia de mencionar lo que ya es admitido entre ambos, jactarse en ello sólo le sirve a su orgullo, y si Hux no es bueno para algo es para alimentar el ego ajeno. A veces ni lo hace con el Líder Supremo.

De todas formas, la gota que rebasa la copa es el día que Ren le pregunta con ceño fruncido por qué su Maestro lo llamó para informarle que sus momentos de ciega rabia están afectando el presupuesto de la Orden.

“Es porque diariamente adjunto las cuentas de pago de lo que usted destroza a mis reportes de su comportamiento”

Ren hace un sonido ahogado, parece a medio camino entre indignación y pura furia, Hux se aleja de su computador por prevención.

“No,” dice él, “esto es porque yo ahora puedo ver lo que usted ocultaba y le avergüenza”

Hux lo mira sin disimulado repudio. “No,” responde, “usted tiene que agrandarse porque lo sabe, hágalo solo, reportar sobre usted es mi deber”

Ren entrecierra los ojos, “No,” dice de nuevo, “es venganza, si usted pudiera saber algo similar también me lo echaría en cara”

Hux _bufa_ , “No,” responde, y acentúa la palabra con un manoteo, “yo no tengo que ir diciendo que sé por qué destruyó toda su habitación, la mandó reconstruir y lo ocultó todo de mí, decirlo no me hace sentir mejor, no me hace sentir mal, no me hace sentir nada, eso sólo lo sé, es un hecho”

Ren abre tanto los ojos que su rabia es casi divertida, Hux no se siente exactamente amenazado últimamente.

“Usted” dice Ren, y el mundo vibra bajo los pies de Hux, “claro que usted siente placer sabiendo eso”

“No sea un niño Ren”, Hux se pregunta si Ren estará notando que aunque Hux lo mencionó no dijo la razón, no dijo: “Usted estaba celoso”, como seguramente Ren lo habría hecho.

Se quedan en silencio, Hux debate si encerrar todo lo que ha ido liberando sería buena idea y entonces Ren se mueve y Hux voltea a verlo de nuevo.

“Usted soñó conmigo mientras yo no estaba” le dice, “lo vi cuando usted meditaba buscándome, lo vi antes de entrar a este sistema solar” Hux suspira, largamente sufrido al respecto; “Usted me quitaba la máscara en su sueño” y Hux mira para otro lado porque ya sabe lo que viene, él mismo lo soñó, “me besaba, usted me besaba”.

Hux está tan harto, ni embarazo le causa, ni ganas de matarlo siente, siente ganas de un trago y un cigarrillo, se pasa una mano por el cabello. Piensa que la próxima vez que Ren esté celoso bien podrá reconstruir su habitación usando la Fuerza, antes de que él siga, habla:

“Buena noche, Kylo” y cuelga la llamada.

  
  
  


 

Kylo se queda ahí, un momento más largo de lo que necesita, porque lo cierto es que desde que Hux lo dijo puede sentir el murmullo de respiración del oficial, el que lo delató con Hux, el que entre todos los que sabían decidió decir que Kylo había destruido su habitación. Poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su habitación cree que podría oír las palabras que dijo en la misma voz con la que juró que jamás diría nada.

Ah, entonces se lo dijo a Phasma, está ahí escrito en su mente.

Kylo se siente traicionado, caminando pesadamente hacia las barracas se enfurece más. Piensa en Hux llamándolo Kylo con condescendencia, como si entendiera algo que él no, y cómo podría, cuando Kylo puede leerlo como uno de sus reportes, de comienzo a fin, con sus organizados insultos y enumerados deseos.

Es terrible, no puede dejar de pensarlo, Hux con sus patillas rojas, su voz apenas alterada. Con qué orgullo le habla y le dice tantas cosas sin decir ninguna de las que piensa; le alcanza para acusarlo, de todas maneras.

Cuando llega a las gigantes habitaciones donde los oficiales de bajo rango descansan abre la puerta con un ladrido por orden y la computadora autoriza la entrada. Enciende el sable una vez adentro y varios saltan de la cama medio dormidos, despavoridos. Y sobre un colchón cualquiera, con la pijama gris genérica, el oficial delator lo mira con el terror de las víctimas que esperan la muerte y Kylo lee ahí en sus ojos amarillos de reptil su confesión de culpa, la oye más fuerte que cualquier palabra.

Más fuerte que cualquier palabra.

Le da tanta rabia que sale en estampida de las barracas con la espada aún encendida, sin hablar ni una vez, con la realización ardiendo en las tripas. Furioso como siempre pero determinado a no romper nada, porque no puede ser él de nuevo quien con sus acciones le hable a Hux más fuerte que con cualquier palabra.

Hux bastardo, hijo de puta.

Hux con sus ojos azules que ceden tanto, que lo miran, porque Hux lo mira a través del holograma cada vez que hablan, fijamente como si no quisiera dejar de verlo, así Kylo tenga puesta la máscara, admitiendo todo. Pero la línea de su boca es firme y su voz no tiembla, “Ren” le dice, “No sea un niño, Ren”.

Y Kylo se siente como un niño, ahí parado con la puerta de las barracas todavía abiertas y los técnicos y oficiales llorando de miedo adentro. Porque cómo es posible que esto le pase a él, a él que puede oír los más lejanos pensamientos, cómo se le puede pasar por alto lo que suena más allá de las palabras.

Hux está seguro, sin necesitar la Fuerza, de que Ren se retuerce de ganas de bajar a la luna e insultarlo de frente, tal vez de hacerle daño, tal vez incluso de pararse ahí a ver si Hux le quita la máscara y lo besa. Pero Ren no baja, no ese día, no el siguiente.

Tal vez tiene que ver con que Hux no le esconde nada, incluído que no tiene ningún deseo de hablarle a menos que sus posiciones de comando los obliguen a hacerlo.

La confesión de Ren es su presencia. Vagamente Hux se pregunta, al octavo día, cómo sería sentirlo si de verdad él fuera sensible a la Fuerza. Porque Ren es el murmurar de los pasos de Millicent y el olor a limpio de su ropa interior, Ren parece estarlo mirando debajo de cada trozo de fruta que se come esa mañana.

Hux se fuma un cigarrillo y antes de apagarlo desea que a Ren la Fuerza no lo acompañe hoy y así lo deje en paz; pero lo desea sin decirlo en voz alta porque alguno de los dos tiene que ser un adulto al respecto.

Ren no se marcha, si acaso las sombras parecen aún más largas.

  
  
  


 

Kylo también tiene una Orden que comandar, más allá de lo que Hux crea con su petulante y pulcro mandato. Kylo entrena todos los días, tres veces al día, y medita hasta que siente rara la frente y deja de sentir que tiene pegado el cuerpo; medita hasta que habla con los recuerdos inertes de las paredes, hasta que el taladrar en la luna suena como canciones de cuna y aullidos.

Destruye una que otra cosa, porque no lo puede evitar y porque qué sería de la tripulación de su nave sin tener claro un límite de incompetencia.

Kylo hace que cambien tres veces la rotación de troopers de limpieza que sube a las habitaciones de comando, porque su baño no le satisface, y porque el suelo del pasillo guarda el recuerdo del trote concentrado de Hux cada vez que salía a entrenar combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su droide en los niveles inferiores, y le arde la sangre en las venas, necesita que algo cambie.

Ha soñado dos noches seguidas con un rayo rojo que atraviesa el cielo y los ojos azules enormes de Hux, una emoción inmensa indescriptible en su mirada. Ha soñado dos noches seguidas con Han Solo y su ojos cubiertos por roja luz, tanto amor que duele, duele, duele, duele tanto su mirada.

Mientras le ordena a Phasma que envíe un nuevo trooper a limpiar sus habitaciones es que lo ve claro. Hux mató a su propio padre, Phasma y él lo hicieron, seguramente fue Phasma quién lo mató, seguramente fue Hux quién planeó cómo hacerlo. Envía el mensaje a Phasma.

La Fuerza conecta todo, esa es la razón de que incluso él y Hux tengan, más o menos, algo en común.

Mandan a FN-2187 ese día, Phasma le envía un mensaje a su datapad: _El stormtrooper que envié pertenece a la nueva unidad, Señor, en caso de presentar inconvenientes estoy presta a emprender acciones correctivas con el soldado._

El primer pensamiento de Kylo cuando ve al trooper acercarse a la puerta de su habitación es que algo debieron hacer excepcionalmente bien con él durante el entrenamiento.

Es el primer trooper que lo observa resueltamente a la hendidura de la máscara y su primera sensación no es el miedo.

Por alguna razón, Kylo se imagina que ese hombre podría blandir un sable de luz, descarta el pensamiento por lo absurdo que es. Espera en el pasillo con extraño interés, el trooper entra a su habitación, limpia el baño en quince minutos del reloj y sale. Kylo detecta prevención y cierta aberración, rechazo en la medida en que todo el mundo menos su Maestro siente rechazo hacia él, fría atención, inquietud; pero no exactamente miedo.

No necesita revisar el baño, cuando lo ve marcharse le escribe a Phasma un mensaje: _FN-2187 debería ser asignado al frente de batalla durante el próximo despliegue, medidas correctivas innecesarias._ Piensa por último en que ese tipo de criaturas son las que alguien sensible a la Fuerza necesita su lado, si acaso porque son sensibles a la Fuerza también.

Y entonces cree que ve azul como el brillo de un cristal de kyber y la sensación de estar herido en todas partes lo golpea como un trueno, le arde la cara completa y tiene frío, como hace meses, tiene un frío que le calcina los huesos y es como si la tierra se estuviera abriendo bajo sus pies.

  
  
  


 

Dos meses después el mismo trooper sigue limpiando sus habitaciones todos los días, Han Solo sigue en sus sueños cada tercera noche y con Hux ha hablado una vez cada semana para hacer reporte conjunto por formalidad, ayer su Maestro lo convocó para decirle que el mapa que consiguieron está incompleto y hace falta una pista más para encontrar a Luke Skywalker.

Nada ha cambiado mucho en realidad, así todo el Universo se haya movido de lugar, Kylo tiene la creciente sensación de que se están apilando situaciones desafortunadas y al tiempo la Primera Orden están más cerca que nunca de lograr sus cometidos.

  
  


 

Hux sube a la nave el día que terminan de construir el Starkiller.

Lo hace porque están a punto de cargar por primera vez y en caso de alguna malfunción es más prudente para los altos mandos observar desde el Finalizer.

Ren ya está mirando por a la ventana del puente, frente a él un sol está muriendo.

  


 

 

No hablan hasta que los últimos rayos de luz se apagan, consumidos por el Starkiller, Kylo toma aire y su máscara emite un sonido de arrugar papel, “Así que también volviste a la oscuridad” le dice al sol, porque ha muerto por completo.

Hux lo mira de soslayo un instante, “Todo muere, si” acuerda, “la vida es bastante oscura”.

Kylo ríe sorprendidamente, su máscara suena un poco macabra incluso para sus oídos, “Es verdad” dice y la oscuridad que cae es absoluta alrededor de todos.

“¿Qué hace falta?” pregunta Kylo, y Hux le dice que habrá que esperar a que confirmen la estabilidad de la temperatura. Kylo que siente el arder del núcleo de la luna rechista para ser ignorado, un droide de servicio les pregunta si desean tomar el almuerzo en donde se encuentran o esperar a que termine la evaluación de la base, Hux pide su almuerzo y Kylo también.

Es carne asada, en la luna hay varios tipos de ave comestible, Kylo se remueve la máscara sin miramientos y come en frente de la ventana, el otro sol que alumbra la luna se hace apenas visible, a Hux se le dibujan las sombras de los marcos de las ventanas en el rostro.

“Esto también está muerto” dice dando una mordida a la carne, a modo de conversación casual, “es delicioso, no lo lamento” y Kylo no soporta la inquietud, si bien cree que entiende ahora a qué iba Hux cuando le dijo que no era necesario que hablara de lo que él ahora admite, o deja ver, o no niega, lo que sea.

“Hay algo que sigo sin poder ver” dice y Hux no deja de comer para mirarlo.

“Hay muchas cosas que sigue sin ver”, responde Hux y Kylo se permite no creerle tanto.

“Sigo sin saber qué es lo que no quiere que sepa sobre mi Maestro” y Hux se tensa visiblemente.

Hux es rojo como la tinta de la raíz del roble, Hux es puro orden sistemático como una calculadora y su mente está tranquila mientras piensa que hay cosas que nunca va a querer dejar ver de sí mismo porque tiene el derecho a guardarlas, y porque si es el caso siempre puede decirlas si lo decide, entonces lo mira de lleno a la cara y le dice:

“Tengo claro que para Snoke yo soy un medio para ejecutar su poder, y por ello sé que él se desharía de mí si dejo de ser irremplazable para la causa” Kylo no refuta nada, “Por tal razón, no tengo motivo para no pensar en Snoke como un medio para mi ideal de poder y por tal, uno del que también me desharía si fuera conveniente y si tuviera oportunidad”.

Kylo lo observa con detenimiento y sin miramiento admira que tenga el coraje de amenazar al Líder Supremo de la Orden entera en medio del Puente de una de las naves más aterradoras de la misma, frente a él.

Entonces lo escruta todo lo que puede, Hux está sobretodo interesado en ser poderoso, Kylo lo sabe desde antes de conocerlo, pero eso no lo hace hasta ahora desleal, más bien que tenga en cuenta que en la Orden los altos mandos tienen un historial de poca esperanza de vida le parece razonable.

“Está bien” Kylo dice y cuando lo mira de lado, y él observa la oscuridad que todavía se estira en frente de ellos, piensa que tiene un posible aliado. Hux seguro piensa de él algo parecido a lo que piensa de Snoke, tal vez sea verdad que intentaría matarlo si puede hacerlo.

“Starkiller cargado y estable, temperatura ideal en todos los núcleos señor, listo para disparar”

“Gracias teniente”, dice Hux.

Kylo respira profundo, “Era mi planeta indicado al final” dice, se pone la máscara apenas termina de comer.

Hux no lo mira siquiera, “Eran mis cálculos desde el comienzo”.

Kylo quisiera preguntarle, por supuesto, por la veces que Hux se tocó pensando en él, por las veces que llamó el placer sin pudor y no le pidió a Kylo que dejara de observar. Kylo quisiera revolcarse en el hecho de que Hux dejó de negar que piensa constantemente en él; pero llevan dos meses sin hablar y Kylo podría haberlo dicho en cualquier momento, podría haber bajado a la luna a arrancarlo de él mismo, pero decidió no hacerlo, suyo no va a ser el primer acto ni la primer palabra, así que decide no decir nada ahora tampoco, lo deja ahí en ese lugar en donde ambos saben que todo pasó y ninguno dice nada.

“Me merezco un trago” dice Hux después de terminar de comer, deja el plato estándar que le trajeron sobre una mesa cercana y empieza a caminar, Kylo sabe a dónde se dirige.

“¿Quiere brindar conmigo?” Hux pregunta sin mirarlo, y Kylo lo sigue.

  
  
  


 

La habitación está idéntica a cómo la dejó cuando se fue hace meses a la luna a terminar las construcciones. La cama está tendida y en medio el edredón está revuelto porque Millicent dejó su rastro antes de que tuvieran que salir, Hux no ha visto a su gato desde que llegó al puente y dejó que se fuera caminando.

Su habitación no huele a tabaco pero Hux cree que puede presentir el aroma, como si estuviera pegado a las paredes el recuerdo mismo que él deja en todas partes. “Hm” murmura Ren a su lado, “Así funciona la Fuerza”, Hux lo ignora, no le cree.

Sirve dos tragos, pero Ren sigue con la máscara puesta.

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunta Hux.

“¿De qué?” y su voz suena absurdamente distorsionada cuando Hux puede recordarla tan clara, de hace un momento.

“La máscara”, dice de todas formas, aunque Ren ya debe saberlo.

Ren suspira, como si se viera en el problema de explicar algo obvio, Hux se permite sentirse ofendido.

“Ya no esconde nada de mí, al menos” dice, aún de pie cuando Hux ya se sentó frente a la mesa, Ren ladea la cabeza, “pero no es como si lo admitiera, de todas formas” y Hux cree que podría rodar los ojos hasta su nuca, pero en vez de eso se pone de pie de nuevo.

“Usted es insufrible,” Hux dice, acercándose, “todo lo que hace me disgusta, no estoy de acuerdo con casi nada de su personalidad” y cuando está frente a él exhala aire que no sabía que mantenía dentro, “pero…” Hux no se molesta en pretender que no está enfadado al respecto de todo esto.

Pero levanta las manos, Ren permite que se acerque y Hux le quita la máscara.

Ren no mueve la cabeza y en general no lo mira, Hux la pone encima de la mesa.

“¿Pero qué?” pregunta Ren, inquietud y frustración evidentes en su voz.

Es tan incorregiblemente infantil, Hux piensa.

“Pero me gusta”, dice, resignado, ofendido.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Ren, por supuesto, porque de esto se trata al parecer.

“Todo” Hux exhala lentamente, “me gusta todo de usted”.

Ren sigue mirando hacia un lado, el cabello le resbala contra el cuello y Hux estira una mano, estira los dedos, lo acaricia. Le quita el cabello del camino, se acerca más. Es terrible, Hux piensa, ponerse en esta situación. Pero le besa el cuello sin titubear, la curva de la mandíbula, la mejilla. Ren toma aire cortamente y luego se besan, al tiempo, en la boca.

Ren no sabe besar, Hux cree que él mismo daba mejores besos cuando dio sus primeros, pero abre la boca y lo deja lamer afanado entre sus labios.

Ren se aparta y lo mira con reproche, porque evidentemente se sintió juzgado y Hux no esperaba menos, porque puede desearlo y lo hace, pero siempre va a juzgarlo y no cree que nunca deje de encontrarlo cuestionable. Algo se ablanda, de todas formas, en la mirada de Ren.

“A mí también,” dice, besándolo con la boca cerrada, parece tan furioso que Hux piensa que puede que lo esté más de lo que aparenta, “a mí también me gusta”.

Hux lo besa por última vez y lo mira, le molesta tener que haberlo dicho, cuando ya era obvio. Ren lo está mirando satisfechamente, porque evidentemente ganó. Y Hux vuelve a la mesa pensando que para ser Ren capaz de leer mentes, debería ser obvio que quería escucharlo en voz alta, es casi inocente de su parte. Hux no ha dejado de sentir un poco de vértigo desde que Ren lo dijo, también.

Se beben los tragos, brindando mientras se quitan los guantes, Hux le mira las manos sostener el vaso y lo que lo hace hablar no son sus ganas de tocarle los dedos y sentirse bajo su tacto, sino el mal genio que le causa haberlo extrañado tanto.

“Quiero follar,” y decide tener la delicadeza de mirarlo a los ojos, “Kylo, follemos”.

Ren parece divertido, “Armitage” dice.

Kylo es kilométrico desnudo, largos músculos blancos y pecas sobre los hombros, pecas sobre la espalda, pecas dentro de los muslos. Hux lo acuesta boca arriba, le ordena que abra las piernas; Hux busca entre su abrigo el lubricante que trajo y le ordena que se quede quieto, porque cuando lo toca Kylo no deja de moverse.

“No me comande” le ordena Kylo de vuelta, y Hux vuelve a darse cuenta que debajo de todo, Ren está furioso, inquieto, inestable.

No dice una palabra más por acuerdo, pero lo levanta desde atrás de las rodillas y cuando Kylo está doblado a la mitad y haciendo un sonido alterado; Hux lo devora, lamidas largas erráticas, besos que comienzan en la polla, terminan en el culo y empiezan de nuevo. Kylo ha estado duro desde el comienzo, sus sonidos parecen lamentos; Hux se pregunta si podría hacerlo llorar de placer.

Hux lo folla con la boca, despacio hasta que Ren tiembla con todo a su alrededor y luego lo folla con los dedos, besándole las piernas. Ren lo está mirando como si lo odiara pero su expresión es abierta, y Hux siente que nunca lo había visto antes pero al tiempo ya se lo sabe de memoria, sus pecas, la línea de su boca, tiene que besarlo, sacar los dedos, buscar a tientas por un condón.

“No”, dice él, “no deje de tocarme de verdad”.

Y Hux se recuerda a sí mismo follando vestido y con guantes y sabiendo que Ren veía todo. Recuerda a Ren exigiendo que se quitara los guantes la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y siente ligera la cabeza.

Pero Hux corresponde, tan rápido y sin dudarlo que se pregunta si está borracho, y no. No sabe si es peor, pero se acomoda entre sus piernas y se toca la polla con la mano llena de lubricante.

“Está bien Kylo” dice, “está bien” y se Hux cae, se hunde en él.

Es delicioso, Kylo no parece tener consideración por el dolor de su cuerpo, Hux pensaría que tal vez ni siquiera considera el placer como lo hacen los demás, pero Kylo estira el cuello y el rubor le cubre el pecho y las pecas, sudor se acumula en sus clavículas y grita, Kylo grita mientras Hux lo folla, incluso lo hace sin hacer sonido.

Después de morderlo en el cuello y temblar respirando contra su boca, Hux se sujeta de su cintura y embiste completamente dentro, más dentro, ahí donde Kylo se curva y su voz se quiebra, “Kylo” dice Hux, “Kylo”.

Mientras se viene está el calor de su cuerpo y una mano firme detrás del cuello. Las últimas embestidas se sienten brutales, cruda sensibilidad, placer doloroso, lo hace gemir y enterrar los dedos, maldecir. Kylo mete una mano entre sus piernas y Hux lo ve acariciarse dos veces antes de que tiemble el mundo entero y las luces se apaguen.

Cuando Kylo se viene duele un poco, Hux lamenta pero lo busca en las tinieblas, lo folla incluso si duele.

  
  
  


 

Cuando las luces de respaldo se encienden, Kylo está acostado de lado mientras Hux le toca la espalda, hundiendo la punta de los dedos, arrastrando hacia abajo. Kylo gruñe, porque es una buena sensación.

“Voy a tomar una ducha” dice Hux, Kylo no responde, lo ve caminar desnudo por la habitación.

Es difícil, nombrar las cosas. Kylo prefiere pensar que el amor nunca le ha brindado a largo plazo algo productivo, en general; el odio y el enfado siempre han sido emociones más cercanas, más descifrables, transformables en pensamientos útiles, en poder. Para Kylo el odio y el amor no son opuestos, de todas formas, son cercanos, ambos implican la innegable importancia, ambos son una rendición ante algo, son una confesión de anhelo. El opuesto del amor y del odio es la carencia de esa admisión, es en primer y último lugar la indiferencia.

Hace tiempo, tal vez nunca, Hux le ha sido indiferente.

Kylo supone que lo anhela, en muchas medidas.

Lo anhela cuando sale desnudo y mojado del baño, su cabello sin cera, las marcas rojizas dónde Kylo lo sujetó muy fuerte, dónde arrastró las uñas, dónde lo mordió de vuelta. Lo anhela largo y delgado como es, fuerte, amargo. Hux es un malnacido y Kylo anhela la curva de su espalda, lo suave que se ve su culo.

“Quiero hacerlo de nuevo,” dice, y Hux lo mira encima de un hombro, “pero no como lo hicimos”.

Hux camina hacia él, dejando la toalla sobre la mesa, junto a los vasos. Está un poco duro, lo mira sin vergüenza. “Sería lo justo, sí” dice nada más.

Kylo comprende que Hux lo ve como un igual, y no sabe si lo ve así de vuelta, pero siente el remolino de su sangre, la presión en el abdomen, “Armitage”, dice de nuevo.

Kylo se lo hace con la boca, Hux se lo hace con los dedos a sí mismo. Después de que Kylo está seguro de estarlo haciendo bien, Hux le ordena que pare, y Kylo le hunde los dedos en la espalda y siente muchas ganas de matarlo.

Porque usualmente Kylo quiere matar a Hux, pero sobretodo porque hace días siente que es inminente que va a matar a alguien, tal vez a varios, a muchos; y con toda su furia lo anticipa.

“No me de ordenes” acribilla, y lo lame, Hux se tensa todo, se le pone más dura, asiente con el ceño fruncido, los ojos desenfocados.

Kylo lo desea tanto, que en medio del profundo miedo que tiene, encuentra paz; perdido en la sensación. Lo voltea, lo levanta por la cintura para verlo mejor y la hunde en él hasta el fondo, Hux tiembla en todas partes de nuevo, curva la espalda y jadea.

Está tan abrumado, Kylo siente; le pone una mano entre los omoplatos y presiona.

Hux gime y Kylo lo folla tanto, tan fuerte, tiene que hacerlo. Lo hunde contra la cama y le muerde el cuello, debajo de donde le empieza a crecer cabello y él huele a sudor y a espuma de afeitar, y entonces se da cuenta que como él, Hux nunca había hecho esto antes, no así. Kylo se detiene, y se da cuenta también de estarle causando dolor.

Hux está fantásticamente apretado, y llora. Pero no llora por dolor, Hux llora de placer.

Kylo tiene que hacerlo, follarlo tanto.

Es enorme, Kylo lo siente debajo del paladar, dentro del pecho. El retumbar gigante de las ganas, lo mucho, lo tanto que Hux lo anhela. Es suficiente, más que suficiente. Kylo lo folla hasta que se le olvida el mundo, hasta que lo único que hay es Hux debajo de sus manos, Hux tan bien, tan bueno, Hux en todas partes.

Y Hux vibra, frotándose contra la cama, “Kylo” lloriquea, “Kylo” y se viene, “Kylo”.

No puede evitar la sensación que lo atraviesa, de nuevo, cuando el placer lo absorbe Kylo se siente infinito y no se molesta en contenerlo. Entonces la oscuridad vuelve, como un manto.

Está por quedarse dormido, tranquilo, el latir en la Fuerza de Hux es cálido, rojo; tal vez por eso Kylo lo está tocando, las piernas revueltas un poco.

“Ren” Hux dice y parece que se está riendo un poco de él sin que lo esté haciendo, tal vez Kylo lo está sintiendo en la Fuerza.

“¿Qué?”, pregunta Kylo, despierto de nuevo.

“Reventó las luces dos veces por follar conmigo, no sé si es tierno o absurdo, pero conténgase”, Kylo gruñe un poco.

“Me gusta la oscuridad” dice, y Hux exhala con reproche, un gesto común en él.

“Entonces use la Fuerza para apagar la luz” Kylo se ríe, en contra de sí mismo.

Pero entonces dice, mucho más serio porque no puede evitarlo: “A veces no controlo cómo me gusta, nunca he podido hacerlo”.

Y entonces Hux se queda en silencio, muy quieto, Kylo se pregunta si habrá podido transmitir la sensación de que la oscuridad es a veces algo que se lo come por dentro, no sabe muy bien por qué lo está pensando ahora mismo, “Hm” dice Hux después de un rato, y se queda dormido. Kylo se queda pensando que no sabe qué significa ese sonido por un momento, y se duerme después.

  
  
  


 

Hux no puede controlar la Fuerza, como sea. Pero con mucha consciencia puede controlar su mente, últimamente ni se agita en las reuniones.

Dos días en órbita del Starkiller después, el Líder Supremo los convoca y les ordena partir en lo que sería el primer viaje de la luna a un sistema solar más cercano a los conectados a la República, y después seguir a Jakku. Hux piensa, mientras camina hacia el puente para dar las órdenes, que Snoke no dijo mucho, pero está seguro de que Ren entendió el mensaje en otra dimensión.

“¿Qué hay en Jakku?”, le pregunta cuando llega a su habitación, porque ahora Ren lo deja entrar cuando lo desea.

Ren lo mira y sin quitarse la máscara dice: “Skywalker”.

  
  
  


 

Hux se sirve un brandy, sin hielo; se fuma un cigarrillo mirando por la ventana.

Llevan tres ciclos de viaje en el Starkiller, el Finalizer está aparcado en un claro de bosque que tuvieron que derribar con el propósito del aterrizaje, es la primera vez que no lo ve en el espacio.

El brandy tiene un sabor rico y el cigarrillo le aclara la mirada.

Están a un par de horas de llegar al destino indicado y partir hacia Jakku.

No todos los días son buenos días con Ren, por supuesto. Hux no ha dejado de reportar sobre él y Ren no ha dejado de destruir cosas. Hux tiene la sensación de que algo está por cambiar, de que debe prestar atención. Y al tiempo, tiene la sensación de que no importa qué tanta atención preste, las cosas van a suceder lo quiera o no. Al tiempo cree que ya está viejo y tiene un imperio por gobernar.

Phasma le preguntó esta mañana si puede hacer algo sobre Ren, lo hizo muy discretamente, muy respetuosamente. Hux se pregunta qué tan evidente será para ella.

Toma aire, sale de su habitación y busca a Ren. Lo encuentra enseguida, porque están a bordo del Finalizer para despegar de inmediato apenas sea necesario, y sus habitaciones son continuas.

Ren lo deja entrar, y Hux ve la curvilínea de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, la espesura de su cabello sobre la almohada, la luz está apagada y cuando se cierra la puerta sólo hay oscuridad.

“Deje la nave en paz” le dice, en la tiniebla, porque desde que follaron Ren está más insoportable cada día, cada momento. Hux cree que no tiene que ver con que follaron, sino con que el universo se está acomodando, es como si algo enorme fuera a cambiar, hasta él lo sabe.

“Abrázeme” le pide Ren.

Hux cree que Ren no es propiamente una criatura sexual. Lo ha sido con él, pero Hux presiente que nunca lo ha sido hacia nadie más y es posible que lo sea hacia él sólo en cierta medida. Lo cual está bien, Hux cree que se va a cuestionar toda la vida follárselo, de todas formas.

Darle cariño, por otro lado… es confuso. Hux se desviste y dobla el uniforme para usarlo idéntico cuando lleguen a Jakku y se sienta en el borde la cama. Ren tiene pecas sobre los hombros y Hux no las puede ver, piensa amargamente que hoy destruyó un pasillo con tanta furia que hasta las cámaras de seguridad se dañaron.

Se acuesta, horizontal, la línea de Ren es larga y blanca; lo abraza.

Respiran contra el otro y Hux tiene la sensación de que esta vez Ren no va a quedarse dormido aunque esté en la cama. No es como si hubiera dormido con él varias veces, es más bien que lleva mucho tiempo dándose cuenta que a veces Ren observa todo, Hux incluído, con una constancia que no permite el sueño.

Ren lo busca en la oscuridad y lo encuentra y Hux, bueno Hux es sexual; no se va a culpar a sí mismo de tenerla dura cuando fue Ren quien empezó a besarlo, Hux gruñe dentro de su boca.

“Pensé que no le gustaba como lo hago”, dice Ren y Hux abre los ojos, no puede verlo pero lo imagina.

“Yo nunca pensé eso, pensé que usted no tiene experiencia” y Hux se permite besarlo, cortamente, “Eso no quiere decir que no me guste”, Ren vibra contra él, besándolo con la boca cerrada.

“Entonces quiere que lo bese” Ren dice, lamiéndole los labios, Hux se ríe un poco.

“Sí” contesta, besándolo, “aunque no le he dicho en dónde quiero que lo haga” y Ren se detiene.

Las luces se encienden apenas, Ren tiene una expresión extraña en la cara, “Quieres mi boca de nuevo” dice.

“Sí, por favor” dice Hux, bajándose la ropa interior, Kylo está encima de él en un momento.

Hux se viene con el cabello de Ren entre los dedos y su boca haciéndolo bien, bien, bien “Kylo”, dice.

Ren lo besa y su boca sabe a ambos, amargo. Es el mejor beso que le ha dado, Hux quiere besarlo más, mucho. Lo dice.

“Béseme más” y Ren lo hace, lento y respirando dentro de su boca, Hux lo siente hirviendo en todas partes, duro contra su abdomen. “Kylo” dice, y Ren tiene lo ojos nublados, Hux sospecha que a Ren le gusta el sonido de su voz. Hux sabe que a Ren le gusta que Hux le diga, que le diga todo.

“Te quiero hacer venir” Hux dice, y Kylo tiembla un poco, lo muerde bajo el mentón, “con la boca” y Kylo gime, y se acuesta bocarriba a su lado, pesado y bajándose la ropa interior, tiene los ojos cerrados, rubor, y su polla salta un poco sobre su vientre.

 “Guapo” dice Hux sin filtro, y Kylo voltea la cabeza, rojo en la cara, en todas partes, Hux cree que Ren está cerca de venirse.

Hacérselo con la boca a Ren es una experiencia, Hux se siente abrumado y luego Ren lo presiona desde atrás del cuello, gime; y es delicioso. Hux se deja llevar hasta el fondo. Pasa alrededor de él, y Ren hace un sonido vulnerable fantástico antes de follarse contra Hux abruptamente y “ah, tan bien”, venirse temblando.

  
  
  


 

Kylo duerme una hora.

Es suficiente para soñar, y en su sueño está Leia Organa, vestida de azul oscuro, con el cabello suelto y recogido a la vez, con sus ojos cálidos y su _fuerza_ , su increíble manera de existir.

“Hijo, hijo mío” le dice.

Kylo Ren la rechaza de inmediato, enciende el sable de luz por reflejo.

“Ben” dice ella, tan hermosa, “amor mío, no te voy a hacer daño”, Kylo podría gritar.

“Yo sí”, le dice, como un insulto, “yo sí te voy a hacer daño”.

Kylo Ren la ve llorar mientras ella no llora para nada, “Hijo” le dice, “¿De verdad quieres matarnos a todos? ¿De verdad te traerá alivio?”

Y Kylo con mucho enfado piensa que la odia por esto, los odia a los dos por haberlo abandonado y luego exigido su amor por obligación. Se dice a sí mismo y les dice a Han Solo y a Leia Organa: que cuando el amor es una orden el odio es un placer.

“Me traerá fuerza” le contesta, y se esfuerza por bloquearla, porque está exhausto de ser alcanzado por la luz, porque no puede rendirse un segundo sin que la tentación lo persiga, y por eso despierta.

Kylo es cada proceso de la nave al encenderse. Es la aceleración de los motores, el enfriamiento de los silos y el salto al hiperespacio. Kylo siente que el pecho se le va a _salir_ del pecho. La anticipación le da vértigo, siente que le gira la cabeza.

Se sienta, deja de estar pegado a Hux por un momento y la cabeza le duele, siente frío, le arde la cara.

“Vas a matarlos a todos” le dice Hux, en medio de la oscuridad.

“¿Quiénes son todos?” pregunta Kylo, porque no pensó tener esta conversación con nada más que la Fuerza, Hux parece que se despereza un poco.

“Los que tengas que matar, no sé cómo lo sé, pero creo que empiezo a conocerte”, Kylo rechista, porque eso no es verdad.

“Si es doloroso matarlos” dice Hux y Kylo pierde el aliento, “yo puedo matarlos por ti” y Kylo piensa que no, que tiene que matarlos él mismo o no será lo mismo, pero se niega a llorar, le enerva sentir que le arden los ojos. Pero Hux estira una mano y la planta contra su espalda, cálida, roja. Kylo se relaja al contacto y aunque Hux es, a su forma, un buen lugar para sentir alivio, no siente alivio.

“Ven por mí” dice, sin saber por qué, “ven por mí después de que pase todo”.

Hux rueda los ojos “Si tengo que hacerlo” dice y bosteza antes de quedarse dormido.

Kylo Ren sabe que en media hora Phasma hablará por los megáfonos de toda la nave para alistar el despliegue en Jakku, lo siente, pero se recuesta junto a Hux y se concentra en respirar.

Hux se levanta primero, enciende la luz, se arregla el cabello frente al espejo, se viste en un instante; lo mira con reproche: “Quince minutos, Ren” y sale de su habitación, abrigo sobre los hombros, datapad en las manos, Millicent lo está esperando afuera de la puerta. Kylo se siente demasiado consciente de las cosas, así que medita un poco, respirando profundo, buscando alivio.

La noche es larga y negra, en Jakku.

La noche, esa noche infinita.

Esa noche Ben Solo extraña mucho a su madre.


End file.
